Star
by khay
Summary: A teenager, a mutant, a hero, a singer, a friend, a sister...and she thought the voices in her head are bad enough.
1. How Soon Is Now

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N: 

This is my 1st Xman fic. And for the record, I couldn't write accents to save my life, so rather than butcher the language and the way they talk, just imagine it in your head. Sorry, guys. =)

Er, about continuity? Forget about it! Kidding. This takes place sometime after Self-Possessed. I'm also making Bobby as old as Kurt, Rogue, and the rest.

I plan this to be pure fluff, written on a whim, so don't expect really heavy character analysis and rock-tight plot. Um, just don't expect much, period.

This is a Kitty-Rogue friendship fic, Kurt-Rogue sibling fic, and Remy-Rogue-Bobby mushy fic. Can anyone guess who my favorite character is?

This is experimental, to be continued or removed depending on reviews I will receive.

sigh please go easy on me. This is my first non-anime fanfic…

RockStar 

**Chapter 1: How Soon Is Now?**

It was said that music calms even the savage beasts.

And there are no beasts worse than man.

One man is bad enough…but put many of them together in an enclosed space…

The young women surveyed the crowd before her.

Men are beasts…

That's not right…

She actually knows one beast, and he acts nothing like the people before her were behaving.

The crowd hissed. They threw things. They insulted the people in front.

The people in front who were her friends…

A decision was quickly made.

She would surely regret this in the morning, but right now, it was the only way to save her friends.

Adjusting her red hair to make sure that it was presentable, she confidently strode to the front of the room.

One of the people in front gave her a thankful look.

She nodded and walked up to her.

The friend held out a hand.

She took it hesitantly.

The boy who was warbling horribly stopped when he saw her take the front stage.

And music emanated from her friend's instrument.

She opened her mouth to sing…
    
    _I am the son, I am the heir_
    
    _Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_
    
    _I am the son and heir of nothing in particular_
    
    _You shut your mouth, how can you say_
    
    _I go about things the wrong way_
    
    _I am human and I need to be loved_
    
    _Just like everybody else does_
    
    _I am the son I am the heir_
    
    _Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_
    
    _I'm the son and heir of nothing in particular_
    
    _There is a club if you'd like to go_
    
    _You could meet someone who really loves you_
    
    _So you go and you stand on your own_
    
    _And you leave on your own_
    
    _And you go home and you cry and you want to die_

"NEXT!" 

Kurt Wagner lifted his head as a guy wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans shuffled to the front of the room. The poor guy nervously cleared his throat and started to warble the opening lyrics of a popular pop song.

"Thank you, we'll call you once we make our decision," Bobby Drake interrupted the guy's singing when it became painfully obvious that he had no idea what he was doing.

The guy almost ran out of the room.

Kurt gave a sigh. Beside him, Bobby ruffled the papers he was holding impatiently.

"Can we take a break?" Kurt asked Bobby, patting his stomach. "I'm a growing boy, need to keep up the energy, you know,"

Bobby gave a shrug. "That was the last applicant." He admitted in defeat. "Might as well call it a day,"

"Like, hey guys!" Kitty walked into the music room and slid into the seat behind the boys. "Like, how did the auditions go?"

"Bad," Kurt replied as he stood up. 

Kitty's face fell. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Ja, Amanda's birthday is only a month away and we still don't have anyone," Kurt sighed. 

"We'll find someone yet," Bobby told them confidently. "Even if we have to turn the whole school upside down just to find our singer."

The three of them had recently discovered each other's talents and interest in music. And with Professor X's encouragement and blessing, they decided to form a band with Kurt on drums, Bobby on guitar, and Kitty on keyboards. Unfortunately, though they're all talented with their respective instruments, none of them could sing to save their lives, hence the audition for the singer of their new band.

Amanda's birthday was to be their first gig, a gift from Kurt to his girlfriend.

"Like, we have our work cut out for us." Kitty made a face. "I mean, who would want to sing for a bunch of mutants?"  
  


"Cheer up, Keety," Kurt grinned as only he could as he draped his arms over the shoulders of his two band mates. "We'll find someone yet." His stomach rumbled. "But in the meantime, let's do something about my poor stomach,"

Kitty sighed dramatically as she stumbled in the room she and Rogue shared.

Rogue, who was lounging lazily on her bed reading a book, barely paid the valley girl attention.

Kitty sighed again, louder this time as she carefully plopped herself on Rogue's bed.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, glanced at her annoying roommate, and resumed reading.

Kitty frowned. She desperately needed to talk to Rogue, and desperate times call for desperate measures. She pulled the book down from Rogue's face, then sighed for the third time.

Rogue glared at her. Kitty glared right back.

Moments later, Rogue shook her head and decided to humor Kitty for the sake of her sanity. "I can't help but feel that there's something bothering you, Kit,"

"Am I really that transparent?" Kitty asked, widening her eyes. 

"Come on, spit it out so I can read my book in peace."

"I knew I could count on you to be there when I need you," Kitty grinned at her.

Rogue tucked a bookmark in her book, placed it on her table, and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"You," Kitty replied.

"_Dieu!_ It's like my fantasy come true!" 

The two girls whirled around to find a certain thief with red on black eyes sitting on their window, hands lazily playing with a set of cards, giving the impression that he belonged there.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue demanded. 

"How did you get in?" Kitty asked at the same time.

Gambit smirked. "I just came to deliver something," he said as his hand disappeared to draw something from his trench coat.

Rogue and Kitty were immediately off the bed, adopting defensive positions.

"Relax," he grinned as his hand came into view. In it was a single, long-stemmed white rose. "I'm just checking how _ma chere _was doing,"

Rogue groaned as Gambit threw the rose towards her. Ever since it leaked out that her powers had gone wild, Gambit often came to check how she was doing. She learned from Kitty (who heard from Lance) that Gambit was mandated by Magneto to check on her, nothing personal. The interest of the Master of Magnetism was piqued over the potentials of her powers. But as the visits became more frequent, Gambit had started the infuriating habit of flirting with her and bearing gifts like flowers and chocolates.

Kitty giggled. "That's so sweet,"

"Thanks," Gambit grinned at her, turning on his full charms on the younger girl.

"Careful, Kit, he's a hypnotist of some sort,"

"I'm wounded, _chere_,"

"Don't call me that!" Rogue snapped.

Gambit smirked. "Don't be jealous, Roguey, you know there's no one else for me but you,"

"Jealous!" Rogue sputtered. "I'm not even interested in you!"

"That's not how you acted when we first met," he grinned disarmingly.

"That's because you used some sort of mind control or something!" Rogue protested, anger constricting painfully in her chest.

Gambit immediately knew that something was wrong when Rogue's green eyes started to turn red. That, he knew from her file that he knew by heart, wasn't part of her powers. He had pushed her too far. He swiftly moved to the right just as a red beam emitted from the Goth girl's eyes. A hole was now on the wall where he had been.

"Rogue!" Kitty cried out.

Confused, Rogue turned to the valley girl.

"_Non_!" Gambit cried out as he dove towards Kitty, moving her away from the beam's projectile. "_Petite_, close your eyes!" He snapped.

Rogue obeyed without question. 

"Your powers are still going haywire, _henh_?"

"Shut up!" She wanted no more than to pummel the infuriating Cajun but she was without her sight. _That good for nothing, low down—_Then, Rogue cried out in pain as she felt Wolverine's claws erupted from the back of her right hand, through her gloves, blood sputtering everywhere.

"Rogue!" Kitty cried out.

"_Merde_!"

"Finally you have something to report to your boss," Rogue snapped at Gambit, disoriented not just because of her pain but also because she couldn't see anything. She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. Suddenly, she felt hands on hers, which she desperately hoped was Kitty's. The hand was careful not to touch the skin which was exposed by the claws.

"_Non_," a voice whispered in her ear. "The boss man had long stop asking me to visit you. I'm here 'coz I want to."

"Don't touch me," she spat out as she snatched her hand away from her enemy. No sooner that she did that, her claws erupted from her other hand. She cried out in agony.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She heard Gambit whisper softly. "Relax, cherie," he gently took back both of her hands in his. "Seems that it gets worse the angrier you get." 

Rogue took a deep breath to calm her nerves and to lessen the pain. The claws slowly retracted.

Gambit took out a strip of cloth from one of the numerous pockets in his coat and began to efficiently wrap Rogue's wounds. But to his relief, claws weren't the only things she got from her animal-like teammate. Her wounds were already healing. "The wounds are closing, _chere_." He grinned at her, knowing that though she can't see him, she could certainly hear it in her voice. "Now that I see you're fine, I have to be going. _Au revoiur_!"

Kitty watched in fascination as Gambit kissed Rogue's injured hand before giving Kitty a casual wave and vaulting out their room through the hole Rogue made.

"What happened in here?" Scott demanded as he flung open the door open, the rest of the team behind him.

"Stripes! Did that Gumbo hurt you?" Wolverine demanded as he sniffed the air and turned to Rogue, examining her wound.

"I'm OK now," Rogue told him truthfully. The pain was gone.

"He's, like, gone now, Mr. Logan," Kitty told him.

"Did he attack you?" Scott asked in concern as he gazed on the hole in their room.

"Rogue kinda did that," Kitty replied.

Wolverine frowned as he looked at Rogue whose eyes were still closed. "Slim, get your spare glasses,"

"What?"  
  


"Now,"

"Apparently, the power overload is triggered by extreme emotions."

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, Cyclops's powers long gone.

Storm laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulders, understanding her predicament perfectly. She, of all people, knows all about keeping emotions in check so that her powers won't take a turn for the worse.

"I suggest that you meditate with Logan every morning." Professor said. 

Wolverine stared at the frail girl sitting across the professor. "Four o'clock tomorrow morning, Stripes. Don't be late."

"And I suggest that you do something that calm your nerves." Ororo said, thinking about how gardening helped her whenever she felt lost. But she doubted that plants would have the same effects to Rogue.

"While I suggest that we tighten the security in this place more," Wolverine growled, thinking about how that thief was able to bypass the Institute's securities.

"No! Kitty, for the last time no!" Rogue cried out in exasperation.

"Spikes," Kitty cried out as she saw Evan's power manifest on her teammate. "Calm down, Rogue."

Rogue shut her eyes as she took deep, calming breaths, like Mr. Logan taught her. She sat down on the kitchen chairs. 

"Please, Rogue, don't make me beg,"

"I'm not making you do anything, Kitty." Rogue wrinkled her nose as she opened the refrigerator and looked at its contents. Seeing that there was nothing edible inside, she closed it.

"Rogue—"

"Kitty!" Rogue threw up her hands in exasperation. "You've never even heard me sing before!"

"Yes I have!" Kitty contradicted her hotly. "You sing really loud whenever you listen in your MP3 player. And in the shower."

"Argh!" Rogue groaned, depositing her frame on a stool. "Kitty, I've heard the stuff you were playing."

"And?"

"They're pop!"

"So?"

"Kitty, I don't do pop!" 

"Rogue, you're our last hope." Kitty had gone down on her knees and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's legs. "Please, please, please, please?"

Kurt suddenly ported in the kitchen. He saw Kitty on her knees, hugging Rogue's legs. "I do not want to know," he muttered.

"Kurt!" Kitty cried out as she suddenly stood up. "Make her change her mind!"

"What?" Kurt frowned, not wanting to get sucked in the girls' argument.

"Make her sing!"

"You sing?" Kurt looked dumbly at his foster sister. A slow grin spread on his face. "My sister!" He cried out. "Please sing with us!"

"NO!"

Rogue was fuming.

Since when did she start feeling such deep emotions towards the guy?

She had never felt that way before. It crept up on her, choking her with its deep intensity. It had started out small, then gradually built itself, until now, she couldn't bear to see him sad, or deny him anything. She was now so in too deep, she couldn't take it back, doesn't want to make it go away. And now, she would do anything in her power to make him happy. 

Even if it was…

Kitty wasn't exaggerating when she said that Bobby's voice was bad. It was like listening to someone's nails scratching the blackboard. And the guests at Amanda's party were complaining. It was bad enough that she had invited mutants to her house. And now this. The crowd started hissing and booing.

It was definitely ruing Amanda's sweet sixteen party.

Rogue sighed. She was hiding from the crowd. Her powers were once again going haywire. Her guilt over not helping, her nervousness at the thought of _actually_ helping, her compassion for her _brother_, and her sympathy for Kitty made her emotions go high. As for Bobby…she just wanted him to stop.

This time, she was manifesting Mystique. She was shape-shifting. Her hair was turning blood red, her clothes started to become a revealing spaghetti-strapped red dress that barely reached mid-thigh. Dark glasses appeared on her face, covering her now-blue eyes.

She hid a grin. If she was going to help, now would be a great idea. No one would recognize her, after all.

She looked at her brother. The sad look on it was breaking her heart. Had it just been any other guy, she would've shrugged it off and walk away. But she can't. Her feelings for him prevented her so. This gig, his gift to Amanda, meant a lot to him. And by implication, it now meant a lot to her.

She better make a move before she lost her nerve.

Adjusting her red hair to make sure that it was presentable, she strode to the front of the room with as much confidence as she could muster.

Kitty gave her a thankful look.

Rogue nodded and walked up to her, mouthing that she had no idea what to sing.

Kitty held out a hand, concentrating on the lyrics and the melody of a song she knew Amanda liked.

Rogue took it hesitantly, then immediately let go the minute she was sure she got it.

Bobby, who was warbling horribly, stopped when he saw her take the front stage.

And music emanated from Kitty's instrument.

Rogue opened her mouth to sing…

Unbeknownst to them, at the back of the room, a guy with red on black eyes was watching them.

**~tbc ?**


	2. Real

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

Yey! Chapter 2!

OK, confession time. I know Evo Rogue doesn't do pop, she prefers rock or heavy metal or something. But I live and breath pop. So all I know is pop. Therefore most (if not all) songs I'll use will be pop. Rogue will sing pop. Yeah! Pop is pop!

Many thanks to **Taineyah **(Okay, here's more),** Peachy-Poo **(Aw, shucks! I'm really flattered), ** Athena** (thanks for the tip!),** Lady Starlight so kiss my ass **(Well, what do you know? I've continued!),** ishandahalf** (uhh, bunny on crack? shudders at the mental picture anyway, the delay was due to my midterms, so sorry!), and **Rogue Warrior Spirit **(my first reviewer! Yey!). 

And to the person who emailed me, please receive my gratitude and apologies! I was on a terminal that time when I read your mail, and I forgot your name. I was thinking that I'll answer you when your review appears on the review board, so I deleted it. It was only minutes later when I realized that it won't appear on the review board! SO sorry! I could be so stupid sometimes… And I would appreciate it if you could email me again, so that I could acknowledge the names of the people who encouraged me to write another chapter. 

RockStar 

**Chapter 2: Real**

Rogue slammed her locker door shut and bit back a groan.

"She is hot," Rogue heard a wimpy-looking freshman say to his friend as they walked by.

"And her voice," the friend sighed dreamily.

"I wonder who she is…" thankfully, the duo walked far enough so that she wasn't able to hear their tirade anymore. 

She was sick and tired of hearing about _her_ all the time…

"Hey, Rogue!" Kitty greeted her cheerfully. "Scott said that, like, he's going to be a little late and, like, if we want to hitch a ride from him we have to wait for a bit,"

Rogue winced. That would mean that she either stays longer in school than she has too or she could start walking home. She decided on the latter. She was feeling claustrophobic the whole day, probably a manifestation of Miss Monroe. She can't help but feel agitated whenever  she hears about the mysterious red-headed singer the night before, the most favorite topic of discussion for the day. "I'm walking home, Kit." She muttered.

"Like, I'm coming with you!" She announced, but before she can take a step forward, Rogue noticed a slight difference come over the girl. 

Kit's eyes had glazed over and her cheeks had become tainted with a red blush.

"Kitty!" Jason called out. He was the one who played Dracula in the school play with Kitty and Rogue a while back. 

Rogue hid a smirk. About time that girl gets over Lance. She was getting sick and tired of Kitty's sighing and moaning. Thankfully, the band had provided a distraction from her heart problems.

"Hey, Jason! Like, what's up?" Kitty gushed while Rogue rolled her eyes.

Jason grinned at her as he walked up to the two ladies. "Congratulations on your gig last night," 

Kitty giggled. "Like, thanks."

"Um, anyway, can you do me a favor?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Can you introduce me to the lead singer last night?" Jason asked, his cheeks becoming red.

"You mean Bobby?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"No, the girl. The redhead." Jason told Rogue. "You see, the drama club's doing a musical, and she'd be perfect for the lead role."

"Forget about it," Rogue waved her hands off as she began to walk away. "She doesn't know how to act,"

"You know her too?" Jason asked in surprise. "Because even Bobby and Kurt swore that they had no idea who she was."

Rogue, whose back was turned back from Jason now, winced.

She forgot that it was only Kitty who recognized her the night before because her hair, the darkness, her clothes, and the fact that it was only the Valley Girl who got close enough to see her.

And she swore Kitty to secrecy under the pain of death.

"Like, yeah," Kitty replied, once again butting in the discussion. "She's, uhh, like, Rogue's friend from her old school. She doesn't go here, so, like, she wouldn't be able to join the drama club," she twirled her hair in her fingers nervously.

"Oh." Jason sounded disappointed. "Well, too bad." He shrugged. "See around, then," he walked away, his shoulders slumped.

Rogue shook her head as she began to walk outside. Kitty ran after her.

"Like, why didn't you want people to know that you're the mysterious singer, Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"Not so loud, Kit!" Rogue hissed. 

"Like, if that was me, the whole world is going to know about it by now," 

"It's a one time thing, a favor. I'm not going to go up stage with ya'll again," Rogue told her.

"Why not?" Kitty whined. "And like, if you have the talent, why not flaunt it?"

Rogue sighed. "It's complicated."

It was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

All light items that were placed on tables were floating. The heavier furniture were shaking and grinding. The floor was rumbling. Damn Jean Grey and Lance Alvers.

But actually, they had nothing to do with it.

Every room Rogue goes into, the results were the same.

She knew she had to calm down soon or the whole mansion would come tumbling down.

And she knew just where to go.

Now she was in the living room where Ororo's grand piano was located. She knew she was taking a big risk by being there, but she had to calm herself down, and this was the only thing she knew that would sooth her angry soul.

She opened the piano and closed her eyes, her fingers poised over the keyboards.

And then she began playing. An instrumental she heard blasting over Kitty's radio. Rogue had liked it very much, the powerful chords, the complicated keys. And it would give her an excuse to pound her fingers forcefully on the keyboards. Flight of the Bumblebee, she thinks it was called.

Damn that Cajun.

She had returned home from school, trying to escape the rumors and the questions about the mysterious girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? Is she a mutant too?

And just when she thought she had found refuge in the comfort of her room, she found the place, her side of it, framed with lighted scented candles. And in the middle of her bed was a card, a Joker.

Great. It seemed that she found herself a stalker.

But no matter. Minutes later into the piece, the rumbling ground had stopped. All items that were previously floating had dropped down with a thud. She mind was gloriously free from all distractions. 

All too soon, she finished her piece. 

She opened her eyes. She doesn't want to go out yet. It wasn't often that she finds peace, living in a houseful of teenagers outside and living with the people she'd absorbed within. So she knew that she should treasure moments like these.

She frowned in concentration as another one of Kitty's songs came to her.
    
    _Look at me I'm twenty three_
    
    _Beautiful a sight to see_
    
    _Tonight_
    
    _A little dress to draw the press_
    
    _And I'll be leaving_
    
    _All the rest behind_
    
    _Well be pleased girl_
    
    _If this is what you wanted_
    
    _The whole world is watching you take the stage_
    
    _What will you say_
    
    _Aren't I lovely_
    
    _And do you want me cause_
    
    _I am hungry for something that will make me real_
    
    _Can you see me and_
    
    _Do you love me cause_
    
    _I am desperately searching for something_
    
    _Real_
    
    _I close my eyes imagine time_
    
    _Will not forget_
    
    _My sacrifice_
    
    _I numb the ache and decorate_
    
    _My emptiness_
    
    _Stand naked in the light_
    
    _Well be pleased world_
    
    _If this is what you wanted_
    
    _This young girl is everything that you made_
    
    _What will she say_
    
    _The world goes home_
    
    _The lights go down_
    
    _My lipstick fades_
    
    _Away_

As the last notes faded away, Rogue gently closed the piano and placed her elbows on it. She cradled her head with her hands and resolved to enjoy the momentary tranquility in her. She took deep breaths and enjoyed the quiet.

Suddenly, there was a crash that caused Rogue to whirl around.

It was Bobby, who dropped his armful of books. "It's you!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

Rogue half-expected him to be angry. Instead, she almost jumped out of her skin when Kurt threw both of his arms around her. "Uh, Kurt?"

"My little sister's so talented!" He cried out happily.

Rogue tried to pry Kurt's arms away from her, not wanting to absorb him. Her powers were confusing enough as it is. "Half-sister?"  

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "You didn't like it when I called you the elder sister, so I'll call you little sister instead!"

Rogue merely rolled her eyes.

"This is great!" Bobby grinned. "We have a gig tonight."

Three heads turned to look at him.

"What?" He protested. "A really gorgeous older woman approached me this afternoon after school and asked our band to be in this really cool coffee shop." He explained. "Do you really expect me to turn her down?"

"Yes!" Three voices solidarily replied.

"Well, come on, it'll be our first _paid_ gig." Bobby coaxed them.

"Paid?" Kitty's head bobbed up. "You mean, like, we get money and all?" It was no secret that she's been obsessing lately over a new pink sweater she saw on the mall. Unfortunately, it was waaaay off her budget.

Bobby nodded as he told them the figure that the girl offered him.

"Wow," Kurt's eyes widened. "That's a lot of money."

"I could buy my sweater,"

Stuck inside the rec room, the trio didn't know that a rain had started outside the mansion.

"But, only if our singer comes tonight, that was the deal the lady told me." Bobby added as three heads now turned towards Rogue.

"No." She narrowed her eyes.

Outside, the rain started to pour down forcefully.

"Like, please, Rogue, think about my sweater!" Kitty whined.

The rain had now officially become a storm.

"My sister!" Kurt grinned maniacally at her. "Why don't you want to share your talent  to the whole world?"

Floods started to form.

"Please, Rogue, please, please, please!" Bobby begged.

"No!"

"Like, they don't have to know it's you," Kitty told Rogue. 

"There's one problem with that," Rogue told them. "I don't exactly have control on Mystique's powers." She spat out the name like it defiled her by just saying it. Before her, Kurt winced.

"So we'll get a wig," Bobby pleaded.

"No! How would it get through your thick skull that no means no!" Rogue practically screamed.

"Stripes!" A gruff voice bellowed. "Let it off with the storm, you're drowning Bayville!"

"Storm?" Kitty frowned. "It seems that Mr. Logan won't let any one of us out tonight, since it's raining and all."

"And whoever you are who's bothering Stripes down there, don't let me catch ya!"

Rogue smirked. She had found a protector in the unwitting Mr. Logan. 

Maybe she could sic him on the Cajun…

If it was up to her, she would turn her back completely on music. In fact, today was the first time she touched a piano since she started living in the mansion.

True, music brought her peace.

But it brings her memories as well.

Memories she would rather forget.

Memories of her.

Her mother. And Irene…

_"No more!"_

_"Sweetie," Irene gently admonished the little girl. "Try again, here, I'll show you,"_

_The little girl marveled at the skillful way Irene's fingers seem to fly all over the keys._

_"Irene," _

_The two whirled around to see who had interrupted their practice time._

_"Momma!" The little girl cried out as she hopped down the bench to run at the woman who had just entered the room. _

_The woman with auburn hair and green eyes held her arms open and hugged her little girl. "Did you miss me?"_

_The girl nodded solemnly._

_The woman walked over to the piano. She gently set down the girl and sat down beside Irene. _

_Irene smiled serenely as she began to play out a song._

_The woman smiled at the little girl before turning to Irene and humming to the music._

_Beside them, seeing the two women and hearing the soothing music that they made, warmth enveloped the little girl's heart. Her spirit soared and she felt safe. _

_Suddenly, the other woman stood up. "I'm not your momma," she said._

_The little girl looked up in confusion as her momma started to fade before her very eyes. The familiar eyes, nose, and lips seem to disintegrate to be replaced by a blue face with blue eyes and blue body._

_"Momma?"_

_"That's right, I'm your momma! You do what I say!"_

_"No!"_

_The woman stalked over to her. "You really think that someone would love you? You're here only because you're useful."_

_"Irene?" She appealed to the blind woman._

_"Sorry, but she's right."_

_"And now you're even of no use to us!" The woman said angrily. "You ungrateful girl!"_

"We don't need you anymore!" Irene said as she too stood up and faced the little girl. "Get out!" The blue woman added. "You're worthless to us now." 

"_Nooo_!"

Kitty woke up to her roommate's trashing and moaning. "Rogue?" She asked sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to look to at Rogue, in time to see her roommate start to phase through her bed. "Rogue!"

"Nooo!" Rogue jerked awake, her eyes wide, and froze. The problem was, she was in mid-phase.

"Rogue!" Kitty cried out as she jumped up and tackled Rogue to help her phase the rest of the way. She hoped that she wouldn't touch any of the Goth's deadly skin.

Soon Rogue and Kitty found themselves sprawled in the rec room floor.

Rogue groaned.

"Are you, like, OK?" Kitty asked in worry.

Rouge sat up and nodded.

Suddenly the lights in the rec room switched on.

"Stripes, Half-pint, what are you doing up on this time of night?"

**~tbc**

**ps.**

The song used above, Real, is by Plumb.

And I would really appreciate a review. ^^


	3. Fallin'

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

RockStar 

**Chapter 3: Fallin'**

Kitty sighed in content as she sat on the living room couch, opening her laptop to begin her latest letter to her parents. For the first time in weeks, the Institute was quiet and peaceful. Most of the original team was out with Wolverine and Storm in a mission while the New Mutants were in another nature walk with the Beast.

Everything was peaceful, that is, until Gambit waltzed in as if he owned the place. "G'morning, _petite_," he grinned lazily at her.

Kitty's jaw dropped open, not because she was surprised at how easily Gambit had evaded their new and improved security system, but because of what he had tucked in his arm.

"Unhand me, you mutant freak!"

On his right him, held on the waist, was the Rogue, kicking and swearing furiously. "She's manifesting," he told her in a mock-whisper, which served to agitate Rogue more.

Rogue's lips then burst out with a colorful language that a proper southern lady shouldn't know.

Gambit merely grinned at the girl as he continued his leisurely pace out of the living room, away from Kitty's shocked gaze.

It took a few seconds before Kitty was able to jump up and follow Magneto's Acolyte though the kitchen and out into the backyard. "Like, hey!" She cried out. "What on earth you think you're doing?"

"The _fille_ needs a time out." Gambit replied easily as he now stood on the edge of the mansion swimming pool.

Another string of curses poured out of Rogue's mouth.

Without preliminaries, Gambit tossed the enraged girl into the pool.

"Rogue!" Kitty cried out as she hurried towards Gambit. "Like, what did you do that for?"

Gambit merely grinned at her.

Seconds later, Rogue's head broke the surface of the pool, coughing and spluttering. "What the—" 

"Thought you needed to cool off, my sweet little river rat," 

Rogue's head turned to where Kitty and Gambit was standing. "You!" She growled. "Wait till I get my hands on you, you—"

Gambit's grin grew wider. "I'd be waiting for the day, _chere_," with that, he bowed dramatically before running out, laughing all the way.

Rogue groaned as she began to swim towards Kitty.

Kitty extended out a hand to help Rogue. "You know what? I, like, really think he likes you," she mused, then yelped as Rogue pulled her in the pool. "Rogue!"

With a snarl, Wolverine rushed forward so fast that all the younger mutants saw was a blur of colors. When he stopped meters away from where he was originally standing, he now had the exhausted Rogue in his arms. 

It began as a sparring lesson between the original team and the New Mutants. The girl had once again manifested, this time the Master of Magnetism's abilities, among others. One by one, Wolverine ordered the original team to side with the New Mutants until only Rogue was left in the other team. She then took to the skies, keeping all of them away. It took the combined effort of the original team and the New Mutants to tire her out. And when she finally fell in exhaustion, Wolverine was there to catch her. 

Wolverine gave another intimidating growl. They were able to tire her out but not to bring her down…

An extension of danger room sessions might be in order. These kids were getting soft.

From inside the building, Xavier's mouth was in one thin line.

"I thought you completely erased the psyches in her head," behind the professor was Ororo Monroe, teacher, mother-figure, friend. 

Charles shook his head sadly. "I cannot, not without damaging her own. I simply quieted them. But you would notice that they don't try to take over anymore. She only has the manifestations of their powers."

"There must be something we can do to help her," she hated to think that she would lose another one of her _kids_. "I know how hard it is to try and stay in control of my emotions, and she is just a teenager."

Charles Xavier briefly touched his temple with his right hand. "Music relaxes her,"

"Just as my gardening relaxes me." 

Charles pried his eyes away from the window to turn to the goddess of the wind. "But here's where her powers differ from yours. While your emotions make your powers out of control, her emotions are the key to controlling her manifestations. More often than not, the powers that she calls out whenever she's distressed that the ones that would be most convenient to use in whatever situation she was in."

Ororo's eyes widened. "You mean—"

Charles shook his head. "It's wholly possible that she would be able to control her manifestations, yes." 

Ororo knew the unspoken continuation. But to control her original powers was very much uncertain.

"Once she controls her manifestations, can you imagine how powerful she would become?"

Ororo gave a small gasp as reality sunk in. Once Rogue was able to control her powers, she would be an army by herself. "But Jean herself showed such potential when her powers went out of control."

"Yes, but she has Jean's powers inside of her, along with some others." 

Ororo was about to argue when the professor interrupted her.

"Ororo, with Jean, all they needed to do was to distract her so that Rogue would be able to absorb her."  Charles closed his eyes. "With Rogue, surely you remember that you, Scott, Kurt, and Jean attempted to stop her, take her out, but she merely turned your own powers against you. She can even control as many as three at a time, maybe even more."

"And when she attacked Logan, she even made copies of herself," she gave a small gasp. "And if Rogue would have complete control and…" She can't bring herself to finish her sentence. She must trust in the girl. She must! 

"Magneto's very interested in her. That's why Gambit's presence alarms me greatly." Charles continued as he once again touched his temple. "She's beginning to get attached to him." He sighed. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Such things may not happen for a while. For now, we have the temporary solution to her problem,"

Ororo nodded. "Just as Evan needs to drink milk everyday, Rogue needs her music." Her eyes were just a little sad with the remembrance of her nephew.

Rogue bit back a groan as she saw the black and silver choker she was admiring on the magazine for months. It was waaay expensive and had in fact, resigned herself to the fact that she was never going to have one. But it was now sitting innocently in her locker.

OK, maybe not so innocently. She had no doubts as to who placed it there. Damn the Cajun.

Internally, she debated whether to take it or to throw it away. She slammed her locker shut with a groan, opting instead to leave it there. Maybe the weekend would clear her mind and she would come to decision come Monday. 

She mechanically walked outside to where Scott parked his car and met her friends. 

She hated that Cajun at first sight. Rogue grimaced. Alright. Maybe not at first sight, but she swore that he used some sort of mutant power on her when they first met. She does not act like a schoolgirl with her first crush around anyone. She does not stare at guys with a glassy look in her eyes. And most especially not in the middle of battle. She was just glad that Wolverine wasn't there to witness such a humiliating scene.

But then, just as she decided she hated him with a vengeance, he just had to stand up for her and Evan against those school bullies. Alright. She was still more suspicious then, but she had to admit that she there was the beginning of—well—something positive, she doesn't know what to call it. And then he just had to call her _chere_, hadn't he? 

His stalking her had cemented her belief that the two of them were going to be like Pietro and Evan. Only to have her thrown off the loop again when he started to bring her gifts. Oh, sure she acted disgusted and put out, but if she was going to be totally honest to herself, she had to admit that she liked the attention, even a little. Alright. A lot. Especially coming from a cute guy like him    (Did she just say cute? The Rogue does not do cute!).

Then he just had to provoke her into manifesting one of those Friends of Humanity guys just to have him dunk her into the pool.

And as if to make up for his behavior the day before, he got her the choker she had been eyeing for months. Well,  he had stolen it is more like it.

The ride home was a blur.

She hadn't realized that she was now entering the Institute Doors, her feet subconsciously taking her some place.

_I wonder what's on TV._

_I need a burger!_

_Hmmm…what to where? What to wear?_

_Maybe I should check on the reservation in the restaurant later. I want everything to be perfect for Jean…_

Rogue shuddered. She was manifesting Jean's telepathy. Great. She refused to turn and find out which thoughts belonged to whom. She just wanted it out of her already-muddled brain.

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that one of her friends was exactly in the same mood as she.

Rogue was outside piano room, disappointed. Someone had beaten her to it. She was about to turn away when she realized that only three people in the mansion knows how to play the piano. Her, Ororo, and Kitty. And since Miss Monroe was out somewhere…

She pushed the doors open. "Kit?"

Kitty shot a glance in her direction. "Argh!" She cried out as she furiously jabbed the ivory keys with her fingers.

"Hey, hey, easy Kit!"

"Men!" Kitty spat out.

"You, too, huh?" Rogue went over and sat beside Kitty, but Rogue's back was to the piano. "Lance?"

Kitty nodded as she stopped playing. "He, like, doesn't own me, you know?" Then, her brows do together. She paused and drew a breath, stopping her tirade on Lance. "Wait, what do you mean 'you too?'" She demanded. "You mean Gambit—"

"Is still bothering me," Rogue finished. "Anyway, are you gonna play, or can I take my turn?"

Without answering her, Kitty started to play the piece that was left on the piano. She then stopped to look at Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

Rogue smirked. How appropriate. And then she began to sing.

_I keep on fallin' in love with-a you. _

Kitty laughed appreciatively as she began playing again.

_  
Sometimes I love ya', sometimes you make me blue.   
Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used  
Oh baby you know darlin' makes me feel so confused  
  
I keep on fallin in and out of love with you  
I never love someone the way I loved you   
Ohh Ohhh ohhh I-  
I never felt this way  
How do give me so much pleasure cause me so much pain  
Just when I think taking more would a fool  
I kept fallin' back in love with You ohh..  
I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you.  
I never love someone the way I loved you.   
I I I fallin' I I I I fallin'  
  
Fallin' (fallin') (fallin') (fallin') (fallin')  
  
I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone the way I loved you_

After the final notes died, Rogue and Kitty fell silent.

Until Rogue shuddered and Kitty snorted.

"Like, did we just have a moment there?" 

"Nope." Rogue said with finality. "This never happened."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "Like, what never happened?"

Rogue rubbed her aching head. 

Meetings with the professor always left her feeling that way.

And that infernal music was getting on her nerves!

Walking up towards the boys' wing, she sought out the room Sam and Bobby shared, intent on giving the boys a piece of her mind.

But she opened the door, she only saw Bobby there. He was jumping up and down the bed, running around the room, falling on his knees, and strumming his loud electric guitar. All done with his eyes closed so he was unaware of his audience.

Half-amused, half-disgusted, Rogue Walked over to the amplifier connected with Bobby's guitar. She jerked the cord off, causing Bobby to pause in mid strum.

And turn as red as an apple.

"Er—Rogue!" He immediately straightened up and placed his guitar on his bed. He scratched his head, laughing nervously. The Rogue was in his room!

"Sugah, it's nine in the evening. People are trying to study,"

Bobby reddened even more. "S-sorry, Rogue."

Rogue turned around and was about to leave the room when she turned to him again. "Oh, and about your little band," she told him. "The professor and I had a talk and he thought it would be good for me if I dabble into it a bit." Without waiting for an answer, she was gone, shutting the door behind her.

"She called me sugar!" Bobby thought out loud. He then started to do a strange little dance. 

Sam took that inopportune time to walk in the room. "What the—"

"She called me sugar!" He announced in euphoria.

A distinct scream was heard from one of the rooms in the mansion. Wolverine whipped around, determining where the sound came from. He started running without so much as thinking.

It was Half-Pint who screamed and it came from their room. It was midnight so he knew that Stripes was with her.

If he learned that the thief had done anything to his girls…

He kicked the door to their room open.

"What happened?" He growled.

Two heads whipped around and stared blankly at him. Half-Pint and… "Stripes?" He sniffed. It was her.

But he was staring at a redhead. With only the slightest hint of lipstick and blush. And she was wearing a powder blue long-sleeved shirt. Wolverine sniffed again, just to make sure. The perfume was wrong but he was certain it was her.

The blush deepened. 

"I heard a scream."

This time, it was the brunette who blushed. "Like, sorry, Mr. Logan. That was me," she admitted. "I was, like, just so proud of my creation," she gestured at Rogue.

Wolverine didn't answer, but that was to be expected. Internally, he made a mental note to learn to distinguish between the excited screams of a female teenager from the terrified one. 

"Like, I told her that if she wears the wig and not wear her, like, disgusting make-up, like, nobody would recognize her. And because of her icky purple eye makeup, nobody even notices her green eyes, so we don't have to hide them," Kitty beamed. "And, like, I was so right!"

"Pipe down, Kit," Rogue scowled at her.

"And smile, don't scowl," Kitty admonished her. "That scowl is, like, so Rogue. Everyone would, like, know it's you in an instant. And, like, don't get me started on the glare." She took a deep breath and turned to Wolverine. "It's for, like, the gig Bobby set up next week," she made a face. "For some reason, she, like, doesn't want to be recognized."

"It's midnight." He told them with a glare, interrupting Kitty's monologue. "Get some sleep." He then left them, muttering something about silly girls who scream too much.

Wolverine, now wide awake because of the adrenaline rush, walked outside to begin his nightly patrol. 

As he leapt over Ororo's flower garden, his face couldn't help but break into a scowl. Since when did he begin to think of those two as _his_ girls?

**~tbc**

P.S.

The song used in this fic, Fallin', is by Alicia Keys. As if you didn't know!

Thanks to **Rogue Warrior Spirit** (lookie here, no angst! ^^), **Ev1ta** (you and me both…but whenever I think about the story, it seems that it goes in a thousand different directions!), **penguin walk** (a thousand thanks for the compliment!), **jskullguy** (thanks for the correction. I already took it into consideration and redid chapter 2), **Yumiko** (girly's good! Hope I updated fast enough for ya!), **Girl number 1** (I'll take your songs under advisement), **ishandahalf** (If all stalkers are like Remy, then I want a stalker too!)  **Lady Starlight so kiss my ass** (well, you're luckier. I still talk like her at times.)

And I'm still accepting reviews! The more the merrier!


	4. Addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

I need serious help! Can anyone tell me the name of the band that had a concert in Self-Possessed? All and any info about them would be really appreciated too. Thanks!

Oh, and I have a request. I'm getting quite a few comments (and raised eyebrows) regarding my choice of music. But a reviewer gave me an idea. How about instead of you guys telling me that I put in the wrong songs, why don't you tell me what songs you would like to see (singer and lyrics would be nice too!). Feel free to email me. Let's take a lookie on how that would turn out? sigh

One last thing. Can anyone think of a nice name for their band? Um, I've got some, but it's really corny (like X or Salem).

Rockstar Chapter 4: Addicted 

Rogue slid into the bench where she was supposed to meet Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby before they leave for Forge's house for band practice. The time-misplaced mutant always had a cool gadget or two around, and she was told that he was the official _techie_ man of their yet unnamed band. 

Looks like she was the first one there. She had just finished a round of meditation/training with Logan while the others were still probably doing their chores. If there was one good thing coming out of her power-craziness, it was she got let out of most of her chores. She deposited her stuff on the ground after taking out her copy of Othello for English class. She might as well catch up on her readings while she was waiting. 

That and the fact that she can't be seen leaving with them since she wants to keep the Singer separate from the Rogue.

A few moments later, she noticed that someone from behind her depositing a white box of some sort on her lap.

She quickly grabbed the arm, stood up, grounded her foot for leverage, and slammed whoever was standing behind her with the box on the ground before her.

It was Gambit. She should've known.

"_Chere_!" He exclaimed happily. "You've been practicing!" He easily as he got up on his feet with the grace of an acrobat.

Rogue glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She growled at him. She grimaced inwardly. She was definitely hanging around Wolvie too much! With that, she executed a series of punch and kicks.

All of which he easily evaded, much to her infuriation. "An amalgation of _Madame_ Mystique's and _Monsieur_ Wolverine's fighting style, very nice," he observed. "Thought it would be obvious why I am here, _chere_." Gambit replied as he suddenly lunged at her, grasping her shoulders, turning her around, and holding her arms behind her with one hand. He thrust the white box in front of her with his free hand. 

Rogue, surprised at the appearance of the box, stopped struggling. She didn't notice him snatching it when it fell from her lap. She frowned and stared at it suspiciously.

"Go ahead, take it." He grinned at her as he relaxed his hold on one of her arms. "I made it myself." He added proudly.

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated just as Logan taught her. 

Gambit suddenly found himself holding air. Rogue reappeared a few feet in front of him, covered with smoke and the smell of brimstone. "You ported," he didn't sound surprised as he wrinkled his nose at the offending smell.

"Obviously," Rogue muttered dryly.

"At will?" he asked as he once again tried to give the box to Rogue.

"Still working on it," Rogue took it dubiously. It smelled good.  "So, you came all they way here just to give me these?" She asked incredulously.

Gambit nodded. "That, and to piss off your bodyguard."

Ah, yes. The Wolverine. She should've known. Rogue smirked. "Well, he is out for blood, specifically yours,"

"I'm flattered, petite, but can you tell him he's not my type?" He leered at her. "I like 'em strong and tough, but I got my eyes on someone else."

Rogue fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"And since we're being friendly and giving each other the warnings and all," Gambit continued. Rogue watched in amazement as all good-humor disappeared from his face in seconds, replaced instead with a solemn-looking young man that she almost didn't recognize. "The boss man was asking for you again. Don't know what he's planning, but you be careful,"

"Are you threatening me?" Rogue snapped, immediately on the defensive.

Gambit shook his head. "Non, _chere_," he replied. "I'm telling you that if he orders me to do something, I'll do it, even if I don't want to. I'm too much in his debt to do otherwise. All I'm asking is for you to take care."

"You are such a lackey," she muttered. Suddenly, Gambit shoved her backwards, making her fall unto her butt, with him almost falling on top of her. "Hey!"

"It looks like our date's been interrupted, _chere_." Gambit grinned at her as he straightened up, took her hand to help her up. Almost instantly, the serious young man she had seen only moments earlier was gone, replaced by the boy who has simultaneously intrigued and infuriated her. When she was on her feet, he took her gloved hand and kissed it. "Till we meet again, my little river rat!" And he was gone.

"You mean 'till you stalk me again,' doncha?" Rogue yelled after him. "And don't call me that!" But when she looked over her shoulder to see where the heck he had gone to, she saw the tree directly behind her frozen in ice. Had Gambit not shove her backwards, she would've been in the place of the tree. She shuddered. She didn't even see Bobby, and yet, he knew even if his back was turned.

"Rogue!" She heard Bobby call. "Are you alright?"

"Like, what's that?" Kitty asked as she pointed at the white box set on top of the Goth girl's backpack. Kitty and Kurt arrived right after Bobby did, so she was unable to run back to the mansion to leave his so-called gift.

Rogue hesitated. It might be a trap or something. But then, if he wanted her to get hurt, he wouldn't have pushed her out of the trajectory of Bobby's ice, right? She shrugged. "_He_ gave it to me." She didn't bother explaining who _he_ was.

"Oohh, another gift!" Kitty's eyes twinkled. "How romantic!"

"Right," she said sarcastically under her breath.

"So, like, what is it?" 

"Only one way to find out," Rogue muttered as she slowly, carefully opened the box. 

"Beignets!" Kitty grinned. "Smells great! Can I, like, have one?"

"It might be poisoned or something," but she couldn't help but remember him saying that he made it himself. Somehow, the picture of Gambit in a kitchen wearing a frilly pink apron failed her imagination.

"Or maybe he laced it with a love potion or something," Kitty suggested with a giggle.

Rogue had to laugh at that one. She highly doubts if that Cajun had to go around love potion before he can get girls grovel at his feet. She _knew_ that where he is concerned, he gets the girl he wants without so much as a snap of his fingers. _Well, his fingers are going to fall off first before this one comes running to him_, she thought sourly.

"So, are you, like, just gonna throw it away?"

Rogue shook her head. "Only one way to find out whether they're good," she said as she leaned towards the front part of the van where Kurt, who was driving, and Bobby were seated. "Boys, beignets?"
    
    _I heard your doing ok, but I want you to know..._
    
    _I'm addicted to you_
    
    _I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think about me_
    
    _Do you think I deserve this? _
    
    _I tried to make you happy, but you left anyway_
    
    _I've tried to forget that I'm addicted to you_
    
    _but I want it & I need it, I'm addicted to you_
    
    _now its over, & I cant forget what you said_
    
    _& I never, wanna do this again_
    
    _heartbreaker...heartbreaker...heartbreaker_
    
    _Since the day I met you & after all we went through _
    
    _I'm still addicted, I'm addicted to you_
    
    _I think you know that It's true_
    
    _I've gone a thousand miles to get you_
    
    _do you think I deserve this? _
    
    _I tried to make you happy_
    
    _I did all that I could, just to keep you_
    
    _but u left anyway_
    
    _I've tried to forget that I'm addicted to you_
    
    _but I want it & I need it, I'm addicted to you_
    
    _now its over, & I cant forget what you said_
    
    _& I never, wanna do this again_
    
    _heartbreaker...heartbreaker...heartbreaker_
    
    _How long will i be waiting?_
    
    _Until the end of time_
    
    _I don't know why I'm still waiting_
    
    _I can't make you mine_
    
    _I've tried to forget that I'm addicted to you_
    
    _but I want it & I need it, I'm addicted to you_
    
    _now its over, & I cant forget what you said_
    
    _& I never, wanna do this again_
    
    _heartbreaker...heartbreaker...heartbreaker _
    
    _Heartbreaker...heartbreaker...heartbreaker_
    
    _I'm addicted to you_
    
    _Heartbreaker_
    
    _I'm addicted to you_
    
    _Heartbreaker_
    
    _I'm addicted to you_
    
    _Heartbreaker_
    
    _I'm addicted to you_
    
    _Heartbreaker_

"That was great, guys!" Forge announced as the song finished. "But I need to make some adjustments on the keyboards and the guitar. Rogue and Kurt, you guys can take a break in the meantime.

The five of them were in Forge's garage-turned-lab-turned-band practice room. They had arrived at his place just as he had finished sound-proofing the place.

Rogue walked towards the small table to get a drink that Forge's mom (who was rather old) set the drinks and sandwiches, which was now Kurt's current mission to obliterate.

"Have you done this before, my sister?"

"Done what?"

"Sing," he replied as he took a bite out of the sandwich. "You sound like an expert,"

"And I might ask you the same thing, my dear brother," she said which pleased Kurt immensely. "Where in Germany did you learn how to play the drums? I thought you came from the country?"

"I tell you my story if you tell me yours,"

Rogue didn't even think about it. "Deal."

Gambit, more popularly known to the ladies as Remy LeBeau, leaned casually on the door frame of Bayville High, waiting to torment the latest object of his hunt, his most challenging one yet.

The crush of the students going out of school had come and gone, it being a Friday, all were eager to leave the torture chamber that was known as the school. Already, he had numerous phone numbers, four offers of dates, and two actual ones. 

But still not sign of the Gothic Beauty.

He reached into his trench coat and took out a cigarette. Not bothering with a lighter, he lit the cigarette with his own powers.

The few girls (and guys) still roaming the campus openly stared at him.

Remy gave them a flirtatious grin. Some glared at him and stuck their noses in the air before walking away, but most blushed, giggled, and returned his smile.

Remy brought the cigarettes to his lips, but when he was about to take a long, satisfying drag, it was snatched away from his fingers. "_Merde_!"

"This is a school, Gumbo, not some saloon," a haughty voice with a distinctive southern accent called out as she passed by, cigarette in hand. Rogue stopped a few meters in front of him to throw down the cigarette and snuff it out with her foot.

"Roguey!" Gambit straightened up as he followed her.

Rogue winced as resumed her walk.

"_Chere_, wait up!"

Rogue spun around so fast that Gambit almost fell forward as he suddenly halted to avoid collision.

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped. "I have a name."

Gambit's grin widened. "You tell me your name, _chere_, and I'll gladly use it," he challenged her.

Rogue's jaw dropped open.

"But I think it would be gentlemanly if I introduce myself first," Gambit continued, enjoying the look on her face. "Remy LeBeau, at your service, _ma_ _chere_," he bowed down with a flourish. Afterwards, he took her gloved hand and kissed it.

Rogue snatched her hand away and huffed off.

"_Chere_!" He called out as he followed her.

"What do you want?" She snarled at him.

"How 'bout we have coffee somewhere nice, _henh_?"

"No." 

"Why not?"

Rogue stopped again and spun around to give him a _look_.

"I meant aside from that,"

"Gumbo," she growled threateningly.

"Oh, so we're back to endearments again?"

Rogue threw out her hands in exasperation. She turned around again to walk away, but this time, Gambit caught her arm.

"Roguey,"

Rogue looked at him funny. "Just what is the real color of your eyes?" She suddenly asked. "Sometimes they're normal lookin' like now, but sometimes they're red on black. What's up with that?"

Remy leered at her. "Didn't know you noticed, _beb_."

"I actually opened myself up for that," Rogue grimaced. 

"So, what about coffee?" He grinned. "After all, it's a Friday."

Rogue shook her head. "I have a date." And she enjoyed the shocked look on Gambit's face. She crossed her arms in satisfaction.

"A date?" He choked out. He didn't see that one coming.

"Hey, Rogue, ready to go?" As if on cue, a man walked up to the two of them. The man was broad-shouldered in contrast to Gambit's lithe body. The guy had a friendly smile on his face, making him look sweet and wholesome, in comparison to Remy's rough and wild façade. The guy's black hair was neatly combed and tamed, not one single strand out of place, whereas Remy's was messy and ruffled, making him look like he just got out of bed. The man was wearing a collared shirt and slacks which looked as if they were freshly ironed, while Remy was wearing his legendary trench coat.

To Remy's dismay, the guy placed hand on Rogue's shoulders. Rogue neither grimaced nor shied away from the contact. "And who's your friend?" Rogue's date asked.

"No one," Rogue replied. "Let's go," she grinned at him.

The guy and Rogue left Gambit standing there with his mouth wide open.

Rogue never remembered when was the last time she had laughed so much or so loud. "You should've seen the look on his face," she burst into laughter again.

Kurt nodded trying to control his mirth. "_Ja_. Jean was laughing so hard telepathically too, I almost didn't understand what you wanted me to do."

Rogue grinned. She had asked Jean to tell Kurt to meet her by the school steps with certain—uh—modifications with his image-inducer.

"Here's your order," the waitress called to them as she eyed the two suspiciously and set their food on the table.

Kurt rubbed his hands in anticipation as he eyed his hero sandwich. "Ah. This is the life."

"Why can't I skewer him?" Logan demanded as he paced around Charle's office.

Charles shook his head as he looked out the window. He felt Gambit's presence. He was unable to determine where exactly, but he knew that the young man was just outside the Institute, obviously waiting for someone.

Charles had sent a mental command to Wolverine to see him in his office. Wolverine had somehow known that Gambit and was about to go out to confront him, but Charles held him back, as he did the past times Gambit went in to see Rogue.

"Where is Stripes?"

Charles closed his eyes for a moment and touched his temple. He can't help but smile at what he saw. "Spending some time with her brother,"

Logan grunted. "How 'bout I scratch Gumbo a bit and then rough him up some, just to scare him?"

Charles wheeled himself around. "Gambit is looking for redemption, Logan, not judgment." Charles told him, losing his smile. "He feels hope in Rogue, that's why he can't keep himself from her."

"You mean he thinks he's a formidable challenge because of her power," Wolverine snarled. "I know his type. Smooth with women. Leaves 'em once he gets what he wants,"

"I assure you, Logan, that it's more than that this time,"

Setting his mouth in a thin, straight line, "Fine, Chuck. But if he does anything to hurt Stripes, he answers to me. And not even you can stop me." With that, he whirled around and left.

Charles felt fear, not for himself but for the boy. He knew that Logan meant what he said. And he knew that Gambit hurting Rogue was inevitable. They were enemies, on opposite sides in the mutant debate. But, most of all, both of them are teenagers. They were bound to make mistakes that would not only hurt each other, but also themselves.

He supposed he should be glad that Logan had finally opened his heart to someone, had cared for someone other that himself. He knew that he felt protective of Kitty and Rogue—Logan's girls. And heaven help the men who tried to worm their way into the two girls' heart. Not only would they have to contend with the girls' gifts, they would also have to deal with an overprotective _dad_, one that would slice and dice in a moment's notice, and ask questions later.

And what he told Logan was true. Gambit was looking for redemption. He was looking for a second chance to straighten up his life. And that, Charles thought with a soft sigh, was what the X-men were all about.

"Would you believe that I was worse than Jean and Kitty combined?" Rogue asked Kurt as they walked home.

The two had left the diner after three hours of non-stop talking. Kurt told her of his life in Germany while Rogue tried to open to her cough, cough brother.

Kurt grinned. "Somehow, I have difficulty imagining you wearing a pink blouse and saying things like 'like' and 'as if,"' he said, managing to imitate Kitty even with his German accent. 

"I was the queen of junior high. I even have my groupies."

"So what happened?"

Rogue sighed as all good humor vanished from her face. "During the summer before I entered high school, Irene told me that I have a skin condition. Things changed after that,"

"Oh," Kurt wanted to see his sister's eyes sparkle again, but he was at a loss on what to do.

Rogue turned to look at Kurt and noticed this. She visibly gathered up her good humor. "So," she began. "When am I going to meet Amanda?"

"Did you hear the latest news?" A freshman squealed as she saw her friend whose locker was besides Rogue's.

"What news?" The friend asked as he slammed his locker shut.

Rogue, who was beside him, rummaged in her locker, mentally listing the things she needed after school.

"Remember Bobby's band that played in Amanda Sefton's Sweet Sixteen?" The freshman asked. "They're playing Friday night in The Buzz!" She gave an excited shriek that made Rogue grimace.

The friend grinned. "Wow. Can't wait to see the redheaded chick again," he said. "She's awesome,"

The freshman nudged him with her elbow. "You've got no chance with her." She said. "She might be the next Britney Spears!"

"Then I better ask her out before she becomes rich and famous, then,"

Arm in arm, the two friends made they way out of school.

Rogue winced. Britney Spears indeed.

"For the last time, Ice Pick, I'm not going to do your little dance," Rogue glared at him.

Bobby gave her the full effect of his puppy-dog eyes. "But Rogue!"

Forge looked up from his console, gave the two an amused grin, and then went back to what he was doing. They had been at it since they arrived at his garage half an hour ago. They were still waiting for Kurt (who had walked Amanda home) and Kitty (who had a Russian Club meeting) to arrive before they resume their practice.

"No!"

"Rouge, think about it!"

"I have and the answer is still no!"

Bobby sighed. He had four days until Friday. Four days until he could convince Rogue to even sway just a little but while dancing. That would surely make her—ahem! The other her—more popular than she already is.

Rogue shuffled through the song sheets in her hand. "Nope, not gonna sing this," she muttered as she separated one sheet from the rest and tossed it away. "Not this one either."

Bobby bent over and picked up one of the sheets Rogue discarded. He glanced at it. "But Rogue, this is my show piece. I have an awesome guitar solo in this one,"

"If you want to play that, then you sing it yourself." Rogue replied. "I think that they whole point of me joining is to relax me, not kill me with embarrassment."

Kurt suddenly ported in. 

"Kurt! Please tell Mr. Ice Cube there that in under no circumstance am I going to dance while singing nor am I going to sing Britney Spears!" 

"Kurt! Back me up on this one! I know the crowd would just love it if she sways a little more in her songs."

Kurt looked as if he was caught between two high-speed trains. "Uh, I forgot something at Amanda's place. See you guys later!" With that, he ported off.

Forge chuckled until he heard Rogue calling his name.

"Forge—"

"Uh, I think I hear my mom calling!" 

"Jamie?"

Jamie didn't even look up as he glared on the TV set with a vengeance.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Rogue asked as she slid into the couch beside him.

"They won't let me go." Jamie crossed his arms sulkily.

Rogue frowned. "Go where?"

"To the concert of Bobby's band."

It turned out, they were not to play in the coffee shop after all, but in a bar of some sort. The four of them were barely old enough to be there, that's why most of the New Mutants were not allowed to go.

And that's also why Storm and Wolverine would be there, to keep an eye on things (and not go on a date, as some of the students insisted).

"Why do you wanna go there?"

"I want to see the singer that everyone's been talking about," 

"Oh," Rogue said as she leaned back. "Her." She said flatly. "Don't worry about her, Sugar, she isn't that great."

Jamie looked up at her. "You know her?"

"Yeah, I know her," 

"But you don't like her?"

Rogue almost laughed at Jaime's earnest expression. "I like her, Sugar, it's just that she's overrated."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind," Rogue told him. "So why do you wanna see her?"

"I heard Scott telling Bobby and Sam that she was so pretty, prettier than Jean, in fact, and that her voice is hypnotic."

Rogue's heart surged. Scott thinks she's prettier than Jean. But it crashed down almost as soon as she felt it. Correction. He found the Singer pretty. Not her. Not the Rogue.

"And if I'm bigger, I wanna be in a band too. Maybe I can get Bobby to teach me to play the guitar," he mused.

"Sugar, I can teach you to play the guitar right now." She said. "I learned to play when I was younger than you,"

"Really?"

Rogue nodded. "Now, go to Bobby's room and take his guitar, the brown one, the one without the plugs connected to it."

Jaime excitedly jumped up and ran out.

Rogue sighed and wondered what the heck she was doing. She must be getting soft from all those meditating and internalizing.

But moments later, all such thoughts were banished as she played the end theme of Sponge Bob Square Pants to Jamie (to prove that yes, she can play the guitar) and taught him a few basic chords to practice.

~**tbc**

P.S.

Thanks to *** **(yeah, next chapter would be a song by Evanescence. Promise.), **Barbara Ruiz** (at last, someone who appreciates my sense of humor—and lack of it!), **Rogue Warrior Spirit** (the next installment to come soon ^^), **Destiny Phoenix** (My sincerest apologies! But rest assured that I had no intention of disgracing the name of rock music. I have a reason why the title is such and it has nothing to do with the particular genre of music. I'll elaborate more in later chapters), **Seung Lee** (I hope that this update is soon enough for you, I would've done it sooner, but real life got in the way), **jskullguy** (the songs I choose are more because of the lyrics rather than the genre. But I would try to look for some pop-rock songs), **Yumiko** (the gig coming up next!), and **ishandahalf** (yep. Somebody's crushing on the Soutern beauty and it ain't Gumbo!).


	5. Farther Away

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N: 

23 Aug 2003: It's a great day to be alive! I've watched Dark Horizons 1 & 2 Thursday and Friday and Finding Nemo (great movie. It almost made me cry in the opening and consistently made me laugh) today.

Although they are correct that the Rogue-Remy kiss was overrated (it's just a smack and it's not even fully on the lips), but this is Rogue we're talking about her. The Rogue! It's, like, you know, her first kiss (I assume since she didn't like kiss Cody at all). Yey! 

Hey, would you guys mind too much if I tie up this fic with Dark Horizons? I like it a lot!

Oh, and just a warning. There is a roundtable discussion below and the opinions are not mine but the reviewers'. The songs and artists listed below on the four's roundtable discussion were based on the overwhelming response that I received (thanks you guys) and does not necessarily reflect my POV. It's just made me realize that I can't please everybody. While some people are asking for so-and-so, others are telling me that there's absolutely no way that Rogue would sing that. So what I did was listed all of the songs/artists and just pick a song whose lyrics went with the story arc. So no flames, ok?

RockStar 

**Chapter 5: Farther Away**

"You should wear a skirt more often, _chere_," Gambit told her as he gracefully slid into a seat in front of her in the crowded school cafeteria. "I think they look good on you,"

"As if I care," Rogue snapped. "Why are you here? You're not even enrolled here." She didn't even notice that majority of the female population in the cafeteria were watching the newbie with interest and were wishing to be in her shoes.

"Remy misses you, too," he told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for your mind games, Cajun," Rogue snarled as she absent-mindedly picked on her food.

Gambit immediately sobered up. "_Chere_, Remy thinks someone be after you," Gambit told her as he started to reach for her hand. "Someone is after your powers."

"He can have it," Rogue immediately placed both of her hands on her lap, away from Gambit's reach.

"Remy's serious, _chere_." He said as if what he's saying is paining him. His hand on the table made an involuntary fist. "Remy notices someone else watching you, but he never gets close enough to see who it is. Something's gonna happen really soon and you'll be right smack in the middle of it. You have to be doubly careful,"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rogue asked in frustration as she forgot about her hands and absent-mindedly pushed her uneaten lunch away from her.

A look of pain mingled with confusion came upon his face, like he was struggling hard with something and loosing badly. "Don't know, _chere_. Remy honestly don't know," and this time, he finally captured her gloved hand. He gave it a squeeze before releasing it. "_Gambit_ be watching you." He said before he stood up and walked away.

"Do you believe him?"

Rogue looked at her roommate in disbelief before jamming her headphones on her ears. After listening to Kitty's and Bobby's choice of music, this was a relief. "No."

"Like, why not?" Kitty pulled one side of the headphones off. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Rogue stared at Kitty as if the younger girl had just lost her mind. "Kit, this is Gambit we're talking about, you know, Ol' Buckethead's lackey?"

"So?"

Rogue threw her hands up in frustration. "What dream world are you living in?" She demanded. "This ain't no Romeo and Juliet, Kitty. This is real life."

"But you weren't, like, totally against it when I went out with Lance."

"Lance Alvers may come out as a total bad boy," Rogue replied. "But he ain't evil."

"Like, how do you know Gambit's evil?" Kitty shot back. "He was, like being nice to you. Like, he even warned you against Mags,"

"Don't be so quick to trust." Rogue admonished her. "It might be a trap, you know."

"Like, I think you've been hanging around with Mr. Logan too much," Kitty grumbled. "You know what I think? I think you're still not over Scott."

"WHAT?"

Kitty giggled. "Almost everyone, like, knows that you like Scott." 

Rogue's eyes widened in shock. "Everyone?" She managed to croak out.

Kitty giggled. "Everyone but Scott himself." She giggled again. "Man, you should've seen the looks on Jean's face last Christmas! Like, she almost blew an artery when she, like, found out you and Scott were left here,"

"I do not have a crush on Scott." Rogue firmly denied.

"Hello!" Kitty looked at her long and hard. "Like, do you think it's only a coincidence that you shape shifted into a redhead on Amanda's party?"

"I have no control over my powers then!" 

"Like, I overheard Professor X telling Ms. Munroe that it's your subconscious that's controlling your manifestations." Kitty shrugged. "I think that, like, your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, right now, it's telling me to tell you to shut up!"

It was a stalemate.

Everyone had put their foot down, nobody would budge an inch.

At that moment, the silence was deafening, but the tension was so quick that everyone knew that the least provocation would result an all-out powers fight.

"Look, maybe we could, like, find a compromise or something," 

Kurt nodded, glad that someone broke the silence. "I agree."

Rogue sighed and decided to cut her band mates some slack. The sooner they agree, the sooner they could be done with this meeting. "Look, all I'm saying is I'm done with pop songs. No more pop,"

"But Rogue, we can't play Korn all the time," Bobby said.

"Alright," Kitty sighed. "No Korn, but maybe Garbage?" She asked Bobby hopefully.

Bobby grumbled something under his breath but nodded his head reluctantly.

Kitty typed that down in her laptop. No Korn, but yes to Garbage.

"How about Linkin Park?" Kurt asked. "They're very popular lately."

Rogue shook her head. "Their songs are sung by two people. Unless Bobby wants to rap or something, they're out."

They all shuddered at the memory of Bobby's singing.

"How about _My December_?" Kitty suggested. No one answered so she took that as a yes. She typed it down too.

"Michelle Branch songs?" Bobby ventured.

"Uh-uh. No." Rogue said shortly. "She's too sweet for me,"

"Rogue, compromise," Kitty glared at the elder girl.

"_Are You Happy Now_? is not that sweet." Bobby argued.

"Fine." Rogue grumbled. "But I draw the line at that song."

"Great! We now have two songs." Kitty clapped her hands before typing furiously.

"Let's do pop rock, like Pink and Avril Lavigne," Kurt suggested next.

"Rogue?"

Rogue grimaced. "No."

"Why not?" Kitty whined.

"They're fake. I mean whoever heard of punk girls wearing brand names?"

"Is not!" Kitty argued hotly. "I like them."

"And your point would be—"

"Compromise, my sister," Kurt reminded her.

"Alright," Rogue gritted out as she crossed her arms. "But I choose which songs," 

Nobody objected to that, so Kitty typed it down.

"Oh!" Kitty grinned. "I love Evanescence, like, please tell me we'll play Evanescence!"

"Ja. Like them too." Kurt grinned. 

"OK." Bobby said. "But not _Bring Me to Life_, that's a duet too."

"Amanda suggested Hoobastank." Kurt said shyly.

"I can do Hoobastank," Bobby nodded.

"Any more suggestions?"

"Um, Incubus?" Kitty asked. "I like them, too."

"Or Poe." Rogue suddenly said.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sighed. "Never mind." 

It went on for half an hour more. In the end, they came up with a list of different music and different artists. No one was very much happy with the list they ended up with, but at least they got the songs they wanted in. The beauty and the tragedy of compromise.

"OK, now that we have our play list, how about we come up with a name for our band?"

"How about Rent?" Kitty bounced up and down. 

"Rent?" Kurt scratched his head.

  
Kitty nodded. "Think about it. It's like all the last letters of our name put together. R for Nightcrawler, E for Rogue, N for Iceman, and T for Shadowcat."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I hate to break it you, Kit, but someone already beat you to it,"

Kitty sighed. "But it took me sooo long to think about that," she whined. "Wait. How about Rins?"

"For the initials of our name? But it doesn't mean anything," Bobby protested.

"How about Mystic Spiral and then tell everyone that we're thinking of changing it?" Rogue suggested dryly.

"Oh! Mystic Spiral. I like that!" Kurt said.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Goddess! Look at the people!" Ororo exclaimed as she and Logan made their way through the crowded bar.

Wolverine growled as he caught some disrespectful stares and catcalls aimed towards his exotic companion. His hands itched for some action. He mentally taunted them to make a move, any excuse so that he could rip them apart.

Finally, the two teachers made it to the bar where Logan ordered his favorite brand of beer. Logan looked at Storm inquiringly. 

Ororo declined. "Where are the kids?" She looked around.

"I wonder if she's going to sing the first song tonight," a voice drifted towards them.

"Gosh! I sure hope so!" Another one answered. "I don't think I can handle Bobby's singing,"

"I wonder what her name is,"

"Or if she's a mutant, too."

"She probably is, after all she hangs out with them. I wonder what her powers are,"

"Probably something cool,"

"Rogue has no plans of revealing her identity soon, right?" Logan asked silently before taking a huge gulp of beer.

Ororo nodded as she turned her full attention towards his male companion. "But it seems as if that they truly wanted her. They are willing to overlook her being a mutant just for this,"

Wolverine smiled grimly. "Maybe there's a hope for Chuck's dreams then," he said before he chugged on his beer and slammed the empty mug on the bar.

"Where is she?" Bobby muttered as he climbed on-stage with his band mates minus one Goth girl. He had postponed their song as long as he could, but the stage manager finally told him to go up or get out.

"I know my sister," Kurt whispered confidently before he took a seat behind the drums.

Kitty nodded. "She'll be here,"

Bobby finally shrugged as he put on the strap of his guitar. He began playing  the opening stanzas of the song they were to sing after the stage manager glared at him.

And then a beautiful young girl with long thick black hair sauntered into the stage. She motioned for Bobby to start playing. Without missing a beat, she began to sing.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine. _

_I,I sold my soul just to hide the light. _

_And now I see what I really am, _

_A thief, a whore, and a liar. _

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, farther away. _

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind. _

_You give me all but the reason why. _

_I reach but I feel only air at night. _

_Not you, not love, just nothing. _

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, farther away. _

_Try to forget you, _

_But without you I feel nothing. _

_Don't leave me here, by myself. _

_I can't breathe. _

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, farther away. _

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, farther away, _

_Farther away, _

_Farther away, _

_Farther away, _

_Farther away, _

_Farther away. _

"Rogue, the stage manager said that we should introduce ourselves to the audience." Kitty whispered to her as Bobby and Kurt was playing the closing notes.

"Now?"

Kitty nodded. "Since you're the singer, you have the pleasure."

Rogue turned to the audience. "I guess it's time we introduce ourselves to you, instead of you just referring to us as Bobby's band." Rogue hid a grimace. Oh the things she does for her peace of mind. "On drums, Kurt Wagner!" She called out, her voice free of any accent to identify her. Cheers met Kurt's drum roll. "On keyboards, Kitty Pride," the young girl the executed a complicated-sounding rhythm. "And on electric guitar, Bobby Drake!" She waited for the cheers and applause to die down. She was about to introduce the next song when she saw Kitty motioning wildly at her.

"Introduce yourself," she heard Bobby, who was in between the two girls, whisper to her.

Rogue froze. She never expected this to happed. "And I'm Scarlett," she finally choked out.

Bobby snorted at her choice of name. 

"You look good with black hair, Rogue. Like, it totally pulls together the Goth look,"

Rogue glared at her as she plopped in her bed. Unlike Kitty, she doesn't have to remove anything on her face. But she was exhausted. It took her two hours of practicing and concentrating in the mirror before she could even use Mystique's powers. And another hour to shift into someone's face that wasn't one of the people she absorbed. In the end, it became easier. Like shopping. Take someone's hair here, a nose there, a skin color here. But somehow, she can't change her eyes. Maybe it had something to do with the eyes being a window to her soul. But there was Mystique…but then again, it was debatable whether or not the shape shifter has a soul.

"And Scarlett?" Kitty laughed out load as she removed the gunk on her face with cold cream.

Rogue glared at Kitty. "It was kinda on the spur of the moment," she said defensively.

"Where did you get that name?" Kitty wrinkled her nose.

Rogue reddened and sputtered.

Kitty gasped as an epiphany broke out. "Don't tell me," she squealed. "That's your real name?" She spun around and laughed at her friend.

Immediately, a pillow hit her on the face. It was so sudden that she didn't even have the chance to phase. But even then, she continued laughing.

"Do you have a death wish, Kit?" 

Kitty tried in vain to contain her laughter, she really did! "Like, you never really struck me as a Scarlett,"

Rogue snorted as she settled herself in her bed. "Now you know why I use Rogue,"

Kitty debated whether or not she should tell the Goth that Rogue is not much better than Scarlett, but decided against it. Her life is more valuable than that. Why didn't she choose something less conspicuous, like Marie or something?

**~tbc**

P.S.

Severe oversight! The song last chapter was Addicted by Simple Play. Love that song.

Mystic Spiral is the name of Trent's band in MTV's Daria. Love you, Trent.

Thanks to **Ami/The Untouchable** for suggesting and sending _Farther Away_ (Evenescence), the song used in this chapter.

Also, my gratitude is due to **Lady Starlight so kiss my ass  **(you flatter me! Thanks. I needed that), **Ev1ta** (yup. Garbage. Got that. Cup of Coffee, huh. Am gonna surf for that as soon as I post this chap), **Destiny Phoenix **(OK, you've convinced me. More Rogue/Jaime moments coming up!), **Lulu** (I did Evanescence for this one, but that doesn't preclude me from doing it again in the future. Can you tell me if Tourniquet &/or Taking Me Over are duets or are they sung by one person? I'll email you. Wait for It.), **Rogue Warrior Spirit** (Hmmm. Jaime will definitely be in on their secret…oops…did I say that out loud? ^^), **The Untouchable** (*Blushes and shuffles feet uncomfortably* aw, shucks. My first fan. Yey!), **Barbara Ruiz **(Oh, yeah. Someone got the better of that smooth-talking thief. Glad someone found that scene funny.), **ishandahalf **(Yeah. Sometimes, brothers are really useful),** Alwaysright1 **(*grins sunnily* Alright. I am definitely doing Garbage. How could I not after the flattery you've heaped upon me?), **jskullguy** (I'm doing my best here! But I have to say that the Evo-verse is different from the Comic-verse, so in hand-to-hand, Rogue would not necessarily defeat Remy. For one thing, she ain't got invulnerability or super speed. And for the record, Vargas, not Vega, kidnapped Gambit in Extreme Xmen because he was the key to opening a gate between their world and another. Thanks.), **rogue4eva/romy4eva **(hey! Actually, the idea of Rent came from you. Hmm…still thinking about Rins tho.), **Yumiko** (Poe? You and another reviewer suggested Poe, but I really haven't heard of 'em. I really gotta get out more… OK. Point taken about Pink and Avril, but I think I'm going to use a song by the latter due to popular demand…well…it is pop), and **Caliente** (read your fic. Nice. *nods head* me like The Flirt and the Rogue. Yup. Like it very much.).

Thanks, ya'll. And don't forget to review!


	6. Smooth

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

Hmm…Useless trivia, my first boyfriend ever (now my ex) was named Bobby. I just remembered that when I was writing Rogue-Bobby moments in this fic. sigh memories…

Oh, I know I just posted yesterday, but I was so inspired that I finished this thing in record time. Enjoy!

RockStar 

**Chapter** **6: Smooth**

_ring!_

"Like, hello?" 

"Jamie! Are you using my guitar again?" 

"I have it, Bobby, no need to burst a vein."

"One moment. Guys, can you, like, pipe it down? I can't hear the lady on the phone."

"But Rogue! It's my guitar!"

"Stop whining, Bobby, we're just borrowing it."

"Yeah, Bobby, stop whining,"

"Shut up, squirt."

Suddenly, a piercing whistle cut through the rec room.

Everyone shut up and covered their ears.

"Like, thank you." Kitty glared at them as she turned back to the phone. "Like, this is Kitty Pryde." 

Rogue shook her head before turning back to Jaime.

Bobby, on the other hand, ran down the stairs to the rec room to make sure his guitar makes it through alive.

Kitty gasped. "Like, no way. No way! No way! Really? That'll be, like so great! OK. OK. Wednesday afternoon is great. Yes. Thanks. Thanks again. OK. Bye," the moment she put down the phone, she gave a really, really loud screech.

"Ouch! Kitty!" Jaime protested.

Kitty ignored him and started dancing around the room. 

"What's up with her?" Bobby asked as he plopped down on the couch beside Rogue.

"If you don't pay her any attention, she'll stop eventually." Rogue replied. "That's right, Jamie. Then strum it the way I showed you."

Jamie nodded solemnly as he attempted to stretch his fingers more.

"Bobby, Rogue, guess who that was!" Kitty cried out.

Bobby frowned as he stroked his chin intelligently. "Judging from the way you were screaming and squealing and dancing," he began. "I'd say that was the President of the United States!"

"Ha ha. Funny." Kitty made a face.

Kurt suddenly ported in. "What? What's the emergency?"

"Oh, Kurt!" Kitty cried out as she flung her arms around the blue boy. "I have the greatest news!"

"Hey! Careful with the fur! I have a date with Amanda in fifteen minutes."

Kitty took a step back and crossed her arms. "OK, fine, be that way." She started to walk out of the room when Rogue's hand shot up, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the couch with her and Bobby, all without batting an eyelash or taking her eyes off Jaime.

"Spit it out, Kit, they were just messing with ya." She said. "No, not that fret, sugar, the next one."

"OK, like, Trish Tilby was on the phone." She blurted out excitedly.

And she was met with four blank stares.

"Who?"

"Trish Tilby. You know, the journalist? Like, a writer from the Bayville Inquirer?"

That was once again met with silence.

"So why were you so excited again?" Bobby asked as he scratched his head.

"Well, she wanted to do an article on our band!" Kitty squealed. "Like, isn't that great?"

Bobby grinned. "Wow! We are famous!"

"_Ja_!" Kurt gave Bobby a high-five. 

"She's going to be here Wednesday after class. Like, I'm so psyched."

"Good for you guys," Rogue told them.

"Rogue! Omigosh! I have, like nothing to wear! We, like, to have go shopping! Now!"

"Look, this is obviously not working," Rogue told them.

"I guess the only thing for us to do is to split up." Bobby agreed.

"Like, yeah. I knew this was too good to last." Kitty sighed.

"Alright. So we all agree about this?"

They all nodded in reply.

"Good. So no hard feelings?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Good. Now we'll just meet back here in two hours, OK?" Bobby asked. "Kit, is that enough time for you?"

Kitty nodded. "I'll manage, somehow." Rogue and Bobby watched her wander off in relief. Really. The girl was like a monster once unleashed in the mall.

"Let's go," Bobby tugged on Rogue's gloved hand.

"Are you sure you want to spend your money on a guitar?" Bobby asked her suspiciously.

Rogue nodded. Actually, she had way more money that she could care about. Irene had been very consistent in sending her allowance (which was more than enough to be shared by two people) monthly even when she was in the Brotherhood home. However, ever since she left Mystique and found out about her guardian's betrayal, Rogue was very reluctant in receiving it, using instead the money Professor X gave all of his students. So the professor kept it all in a bank account instead. And now, on impulse, she decided to spend some of it on a guitar.

"Sure I'm sure." Rogue snapped at him. "And if you're going to bug me all afternoon about my decision, then maybe the two of us better split up too,"

"And let you buy a guitar of inferior quality?" Bobby huffed. "I don't think so. Now let's go," he tugged on her sleeved arm.

The two of them wandered two shops comparing prices and asking about the best brands. But Rogue was not satisfied with the instruments she saw.

"I hate shopping with women," Bobby groaned. 

"Nobody's forcing ya to be with me," Rogue snapped at him.

"Hey, hey, easy!" Bobby soothed her as he placed his hands behind his head. "Why are you buying a guitar all of a sudden? Wanna replace me on the band?"

"It's for Jamie," Rogue replied as she ducked into the next shop.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Bobby teased as he followed her inside. But he froze when he saw what Rogue was looking at.

It seems like the third time's the charm.

Rogue knew that she had seen the perfect guitar for Jaime the moment he walked in the shop with Bobby. Actually, she knew it was the perfect guitar when she saw Bobby almost salivate.

"Wow," Bobby breathed as he hesitantly touched the body of the electric bass guitar. "It's just like the one used by _Discanso Ribbons_,"

"I think I'll take it,"

"Rogue, it's a bass guitar!"

"So?"

"Never mind," Bobby said. "Let's try it."

Rogue nodded. "You do the rhythm, I do the bass."

"You do bass guitar too?"

Rogue nodded. "C'mon. What do you want to play?"

"Anything?"

"Look, Ice Cube, I'm feeling good right now, so might as well take advantage."

"Alright," Bobby grinned as he selected an electric guitar and plugged it in an amp.

Rogue did the same with the bass guitar they selected. "So what?"

Bobby grinned as he played the intro. "Know this one?"

Rogue grinned but sang instead of replied.

_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well I hear you whisper  
And the words melt eveone  
But you stay so cool  
My Munequita  
My spanish harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
And if you said  
  
This life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth  
  
And it's just like the ocean  
Under the moon  
Well, that's the same the emotion  
That I get from you  
You got the kind of loving  
That could be so smooth  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it  
  
I'll tell you one thing  
Well, if you would leave  
It'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
And you feel the turning of  
The world so soft and slow  
It's turning you' round and 'round  
And if you said_

_This life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean  
Under the moon  
Well, that's the same the emotion  
That I get from you  
You got the kind of loving  
That could be so smooth  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it_

_And it's just like the ocean  
Under the moon  
Well, that's the same the emotion  
That I get from you  
You got the kind of loving  
That could be so smooth  
Give me your heart_  
_Make it real  
Or else forget about it_

_Well, go forget about it....  
  
Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it___

"We have an hour 'till  we meet Kitty," Bobby said as he insisted on lugging the guitar.

"Look, Bobby, why don't you put the guitar in the car and we'll just meet up later?" Rogue suggested. "I think I wanna go wander off on my own for a while."

"But Rogue,"

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"Eep!" Bobby nodded as he waved to her and made his way out of the mall.

Rogue sighed in relief. Bobby's company was beginning to stifle her.

However, not five minutes into her solitary wandering, she felt a presence watching her.

She frowned and looked around.

She walked faster and ducked into a corridor that was almost empty. 

"Come out, Cajun, I know you're out there somewhere," she growled.

"You're becoming better, Roguey," a voice breathed into her neck.

Rogue winced and scrambled a few feet forward. "Do you have a death wish, Saloon Boy?" She whirled around.

"Non, _ma chere_, just wanna be near you," he grinned as he stepped forward.

Rogue backed up instinctively as she glared at the Cajun. 

"How come every time Remy turn around, _ma lady_ is with another man?" A step forward.

"Jealous, Cajun charmer?" A step back.

"_Non_, _cherie_." Gambit grinned as he stepped closer. "It makes things more interesting,"

"Almost didn't recognize you without the trench coat, Gumbo."

"It's wash day, _petite_," he smirked when he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"But still, you ol' scoundrel, never imagined you to be the shirt and jeans kinda guy,"

"So what did you imagine Remy to be, _ma_ sweet?" He leered.

Rogue's face twisted in disgust. Suddenly, she realized that she had backed into a wall. "Back off, snake charmer,"

"_Non_," he replied as he placed his hands on the wall, trapping Rogue in between. "Remy just got you where Remy wanted you, River Rat."

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Back off, Swamp Rat, or you'll find my knee in a place where the sun doesn't shine," she snarled, knowing she couldn't phase nor port for other people may see them.

He suddenly burst into laughter, much to her disgust. But he did take a step back. "Swamp Rat! That's a new one, Roguey. Remy believes that our repertoire of endearments is slowly enlarging itself."

Rogue snorted as she started to walk away.

"Hey! _Chere_, is that the way you treat your date?" He called after her.

"What dreamland are you living on?" She whirled around, her green eyes flashing. "You are not my date. We are not calling each other endearments. I do not like you. We are enemies. Got any of that through your thick skull?"

"_Oui_." He nodded, not missing a beat. "So, now, where do you wanna go eat?"

Rogue whimpered. "Is this some new fighting technique? Drive your enemy insane or something?" 

Remy grinned as he walked up to Rogue and placed an arm around her as he began to guide her out the corridor.

Rogue shrugged him off but he simply replaced his arm more firmly around her shoulders. "You're making a scene, Roguey," he whispered intimately to her as he maneuvered her into a densely-populated fast-food place.

"I don't care," Rogue replied loudly as she pushed him away.

"_Chere_, what must I say, what must I do for you to forgive me?" He asked loudly. "I'm now down on my knees, asking you to forgive me," suddenly, Gambit was on his knees.

The whole place went quiet, all the attention now focused on them.

"What are you doing?" Rogue hissed. 

"I only did that because I love you very much," he said sincerely, ignoring her.

"Get up." 

"_Non_. Not until you tell me that you forgive me." 

Rogue turned around and started to walk out.

But Gambit was quick to grab her arm. "_Non. Non. _Don't walk away from me again. I can't live without you."

"Let me go," she struggled.

"Hon," a voice called. "What did he do to you?"

Rogue looked at the crowd who was watching their little show with their mouths open. "He's evil."

"Most men are." A woman replied. "But we love 'em anyway, right, Berta?"

Berta nodded. "Yep. Can't live with them, can't live without 'em,"

"You don't understand. He's not—"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No! He's not even—"

Remy stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to wriggle out. 

"Honey, he's a looker. He's obviously in love with you. Why don't you forgive him?"

Rogue freed herself from the Acadian's grasp. "Because he's married and he never told me." She replied.

The crowd gasped.

Rogue glared at Remy. She swore he could see his smirk. "I may be a lot of things but I can never be a mistress." With that, she stalked out dramatically.

"Shame on you," someone shouted at Remy.

The crowd murmured their agreement.

"_Chere_! _Chere_!" He called out as he followed her. He slung an arm around her shoulders again when he reached her.

"Will you stop that?" 

"Trying to beat Remy at his own game, _chere_. You're trying to outsmart Remy, _henh_?"

"That's kinda easy to do. Very easy."

"Remy's hurt." His arm slid from her shoulders, down her arm, to her hand. He was now holding her gloved hand in his. "C'mon, Remy's hungry."

"What would I have to do to get rid of you?" 

"Have lunch with Remy." He replied.

Rogue looked at him, trying to see if he's lying. "So I have lunch with you and you disappear?"

"For the day, at least."

"No, forever," 

"_Un_ day."

"A month?"

"A day."

"A week?"

"Alright, _chere,_ two days."

"Four?"

Remy sighed. "Alright, three. But we take the whole afternoon off, not just lunch. And that's my final offer."

"I'll take it. Three days. No stalking, no gifts, no letters, no flowers, no late-night visits, no nothing."

"Remy be a man of his word."

"Great. Let's go."

P.S.

The song above is _Smooth_ performed by Santana and the drool-worthy Rob Thomas.

I've got two names of the band from _Self-Possessed_: Discanso Ribbons and Descanso Rivettes. However, I was also informed that the latter was a real band. I am planning something for the members of the band, so I decided to use the former (thanks to **The Goth Witch**).

The _endearments_ Rogue and Gambit exchanged above are the terms they've called each other in the Comic-verse, I got that from a website somewhere. That was fun to write *grins idiotically*

Sorry guys, no reply to reviews. I still have to study. =) See you next chap!


	7. Number 1 Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N: I had sorority initiations so I didn't write or update as often as I wanted to. So sorry. =)

RockStar 

**Chapter 7: #1 Crush**

"Let go of my hand,"

"Part of the deal, _chere,_" Remy grinned as he tightened his grip on her hand as if to illustrate his point.

"No, it's not," Rogue glared at him. "Now, let go!"

"There's your friend over there," he gestured with his free hand, ignoring her protests.

"I'm going to have to tell her not to wait up for me. Now let go,"

"Remy starting to think you're ashamed of him, Roguey." He feigned hurt. "Why, don't you want her to see Gambit?"

"No!" Rogue exploded. "I _am_ ashamed of you. Now let go!"

"Remy got a better idea," he said as he started to drag her towards the bench Kitty was sitting at.

"Rogue!" Kitty screeched as she saw Rogue in front of her holding the hand of—eep! Actually, Rogue was struggling to wrench her hand off her companion's iron grip.

"_Petite_, Roguey here has decided to spend the afternoon with Remy," Remy turned on his full charm. "Don't worry none, Remy'll see to it that _ma chere_ gets home safe."

Kitty's face broke into a grin. "OK," she said breathlessly.

"_Merci_," he bowed. "Now let's go, _cher_."

"Do you always get your dates this way, Cajun?" Rogue asked when she was sure that Kitty was out of hearing range.

"_Non_. You're just special,"

"Lucky me," she said dryly, but she did stop struggling. "So, where to?"

"Lunch." He grinned at her. "Name the place,"

"McDonald's?" She asked.

"You wound me _cher,_" he chuckled. "Remy ain't going to spend his first date with the most _belle fille_ in Bayville at McDonald's. C'mon," he started dragging her to the escalators. He led her to one of the expensive restaurants on the top floor of the mall.

"I don't want to spend my afternoon washing dishes," Rogue protested as she refused to be dragged inside.

"Stop being difficult and just enjoy the afternoon with Remy_,_" 

They went inside and were led by the maitre d' to an intimate spot for two. They were given menus.

"Order whatever you want, _petite_, sky's the limit,"

Rogue glared suspiciously at him. "Just so you know, I just bought something really expensive and I can't pay for this,"

"Roguey, a gentleman always pays on a date,"

"Right. That would be reassuring if I was on a date with a gentleman," she grumbled.

"Order. Now." Tables turned, Remy was the one giving her a glare.

"Alright, keep your pants on," she muttered as she studied the menu with the intensity she usually reserves for Mr. Logan's training sessions.

"Ready to order?" He asked a minute later.

Rogue nodded. Remy then motioned for the waiter to come, and then the two ordered.

"Didn't know you like that kind of food," Remy raised an eyebrow at her choice of meal after the waiter had left.

Rogue wrinkled her nose. "I don't even know what on earth that is." She shrugged. "I just ordered the most expensive thing on the menu."

Remy laughed out loud. "You, _ma chere_, are one in a million,"

Things progressed from that. Remy distracted Rogue from being sour by telling her anecdotes from his life in the Bayou while eating their meal. And by the end of the it, Rogue was relaxed enough that she hadn't notice that Remy slid his chair closer to hers.

"So where are we gonna go after this?" Rogue asked as she put her empty plate away.

"How about we buy _my petite_ nice clothes?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Rogue demanded.

"Nothing!" Remy replied quickly. "Nothing. It's just that Remy wishes his Roguey would show some skin."

"I'll skin you, you swamp rat," Rogue grumbled, but there was no malice in her eyes, no threat. He knew she was just teasing. "And I'm not your Roguey, or your _petite_, or your _fille_. And while we're on the subject, why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

Remy motioned for the waiter to get their bill, interrupting Rogue's rants. He opened his wallet. Rogue inconspicuously peered in and glanced at the ID inside. 

"Why thank you, _Monsieur _Martin Wayans for lunch," she said dryly.

Remy laughed as he put down more than enough cash to cover their meal before once again grabbing her hand.

"So, did _ma chere_ enjoy the afternoon?" He asked as he helped her down the motorcycle. 

Rogue made a face. "Did I have a choice?" She asked as she returned the helmet to him.

But Rogue has to admit that she did enjoy herself.

To her surprise, they had spent the afternoon at the arcade, constantly trying to outdo each other on the video games. Then they switched to the games which dispenses tickets, trying to beat each other to see who can win the most. Remy won the basketball game, but Rogue won the game which tested strength (mainly because she took the effort to channel Fred). In the end, their combined tickets was enough for a large stuffed white bear, which Rogue was currently holding. 

"_Non_." Remy grinned. "So want to reconsider the three-day restraining order you gave Remy?"

"No!" Rogue replied with a glare. "I want my peace and quiet, Gumbo."

"Alright. Whatever Roguey wants. Don't just miss Remy too much,"

"You wish," Rogue handed Remy the stuffed bear. "Here, you can have this,"

"_Non, non_." Remy handed it back. "It's for you. Can you imaging the heckling Remy'll get from the boys if he goes home with this?" 

"What am I gonna do with a stuffed bear?" She asked. "Told ya we should've gotten the gloves instead. Now that's something I could've used."

"Time for you to start a collection, _petite_." Remy told her. "Do something _girlie_ for a change."

"What, I'm not woman enough for ya?"

Remy grinned seductively (in his opinion, at least). "Remy wouldn't be here if he doesn't think you to be woman enough," he said huskily as he attempted to draw the Goth closer to his body.

"Gumbo," a voice growled.

"Mr. Logan!" Rogue cried out as a figure dropped down between the two teenagers.

"Time's up," he said. "Go back to the hole you crawled from,"

"Alright, Remy's leaving," he said as he straddled his motorcycle and put on his helmet. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Snikt

Rogue laughed as she watched Remy hightail it out of the mansion grounds.

"Stripes, inside,"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Logan, sir." Rogue resisted the urge to call him dad.

Rogue groggily rambled into the kitchen just before midnight. "Scott?" She asked tentatively when he saw a figure enshroud in the darkness.

"Rogue?"

"Scott!" Rogue hit the lights. "What are you doing here brooding in the dark?"

"Nothing,"

"Uh-huh." Rogue went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of milk. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked when she realized how shell-shocked the elder boy looked.

Scott gave a sigh. "It's just that, it's not really clear where I stand with Jean," 

Rogue poured a glass of milk for Scott too. "Here."

"Thanks." He mumbled. "I know we're more than just friends now,"

"But you're still less than lovers, huh?"

"Something like that." He downed the milk in one gulp. "I just wanna know what I am to her!" He slammed the glass down angrily.

Rogue sighed as she dropped to the chair beside Scott's. "You  and me both," she muttered, thinking about her fun, but terribly confusing, day with the Cajun. She just wish she knew what goes on behind that guy's slimy, yet terribly attractive, grin.

"Lately, Jean's been acting really weird."

"Define weird,"

"Well, I asked Kitty, and she said that Jean's jealous,"

"Of what?" Rogue wondered what perfect little Miss Grey could possibly be jealous of.

"Scarlett."

Rogue almost spat out her milk. "Scarlett, the singer?"

Scott nodded. "I like her voice. And if there's one thing that Jean's not very good at, it's music."

"Oh." Figures. The one thing Jean was insecure about was something that did not exist.

"I make one comment about how great Scarlett looks, and now this. Sleepless nights spent thinking in a dark kitchen," Scott shook his head as if to clear it. Then, he  looked at her. "Can't sleep, too, huh?"

"Actually, I am really sleepy. Kitty won't let me sleep. She kept asking me silly questions," Rogue grumbled something about insane roommates who talk too much. "I think someone gave her too much chocolate. Way too much."

"Oh,"

Rogue gave a small grin as she poured part to her milk to Scott's glass. "To Jean, I guess," she said as she raised her glass for a toast. "May she finally discover that there's a really great guy here, loving her, just waiting for her,"

"To Jean," Scott echoed, if reluctantly, as he touched his glass with Rogue's.

Rogue downed her glass and set it on the sink. "Good night," she said.

"Night, Rogue." Scott smiled at her. "And thanks,"

"Hmm, it appears to be made of bones, not adamantium," Hank McCoy clucked his tongue as he jotted down important notes. "You can retract them now,"

Snikt

"Are we done yet, Mr. McCoy?" Rogue asked, wincing as she felt the pain of the claws retracting into her hand.

Hank McCoy watched the skin heal simultaneously from the safety of the control room. "Almost, Miss Rogue." The blue beast replied as he adjusted his glasses up his nose. "All we need now is info on your phasing powers." 

Almost immediately, three walls erected themselves in front of Rogue, who was in the danger room.

Rogue shrugged and concentrated on Kitty. Alright. She can do this. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Then she took off a running start only to smash into the first wall face first. She fell on the ground, seeing stars.

"Rogue!" Moments later, Mr. McCoy was besides her, checking her vital stats, seeing if there's actual damage. "How many fingers am I holding up."

Rogue groaned. "Four."

He helped her up. "Let's get something on your forehead, it's beginning to swell."

Rogue rubbed her forehead as she was assisted by Mr. McCoy to the control room where a first aid kit was being held. That was embarrassing. "We're supposed to be taking pictures tomorrow." She groaned again. Oh. Wait. She is going to shape shift so that was practically a non-issue.

"Pictures?"

"Someone is coming here after school the day after tomorrow to interview the band." She answered knowing that as a teacher, Mr. McCoy was in the loop. She scratched her head. "And I could've sworn that Bobby said something about playing that night, too," 

"We better make sure that there's no swelling then," he said. "Come with me to the med bay."

  
I would die for you   
I would die for you   
I've been dying just to feel you by my side   
To know that you're mine   
  
I will cry for you   
I will cry for you   
I will wash away your pain with all my tears   
And drown your fear   
  
I will pray for you   
I will pray for you   
I will sell my soul for something pure and true   
Someone like you   
  
See your face every place that I walk in   
Hear your voice every time I am talking   
You will believe in me   
And I will never be ignored   
  
I will burn for you   
Feel pain for you   
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart   
I'll tear it apart   
  
I will lie for you   
I can steal for you   
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see   
You're just like me   
  
Violate all my love that I'm missing   
Throw away all the pain that I'm living   
You will believe in me   
And I can never be ignored   
  
I would die for you   
I would kill for you   
I will steal for you   
I'd do time for you   
I would wait for you   
I'd make room for you   
I'd sail ships for you   
To be close to you   
To be a part of you   
'Cause I believe in you   
I believe in you   
I would die for you.

"Is that better, Forge?" Bobby asked.

Forge gave him a thumbs-up in reply.

"Alright, let's take five," Bobby said as he unplugged his guitar from the amplifier.

Kitty and Rogue walked away from the make-shift stage and collapsed at the couch in Forge's garage. It was a bit old and smelled a little weird, but Forge claimed that it was his thinking chair and couldn't bear to throw it out.

"Like, somebody's happy today," Kitty grinned at Rogue in a sing-song voice.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the guys huddle as they went through their line-up one more time. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Kitty grinned. "We've been practicing for two hours now and you've only snapped at us once. Like, what's up with that?"

Rogue shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

Actually, that was a lie. She knew what Kitty was talking about. Only, she would rather cut her tongue off with a razor than admit the thoughts running in her mind out loud.

Today was the day when Remy could finally see her. In a few hours, their three-day agreement was to cease. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed the little things he does for her. Though even before their little pact, she doesn't see him often, he was always a presence felt; a gift here, a rose there, a card here. And she didn't know how much she liked getting things from him in the oddest of places until he stopped.

She missed his voice, his smile, his laugh. She missed his flirtations, his quick wit, his unique brand of humor.

Heck, she misses him.

And she was very excited to see him again.

"Alright, like, out of it already, you're, like, driving everyone insane!" 

Rogue glared at the younger girl who was sharing her room. "What did I do now?" She demanded. "I'm just sitting here on my desk, trying to study,"

"Like, you kept sighing and stuff." Kitty replied, bravely returning Rogue's glare. "And, like, ever since practice, you've been biting everyone's head off today. I mean, like you know, more than usual. And the eyes," she shuddered. "It's driving everyone nuts, you know. As if the pressure tomorrow is, like, not enough to totally overwhelm everyone."

"Get off my case, Pryde," Rogue muttered as she returned her attention to the book she was reading.

"Like, you know, just because I teased you about becoming soft earlier doesn't mean you have to make up for it in full force," Kitty huffed.

Rogue made a face.

"Like, I know what you need!" Kitty jumped up from her bed where three books and her laptop were opened. "Chocolate milk!" She ran out in a hurry, willing to try anything to get Rogue out of the spunk the Goth was in.

Tomorrow was a busy day. The students had final exams in the morning, the band had an interview after school and a gig in the evening. Kitty knew that the less stressed they were, the better.

Truth be told, she half-expected him to show up the minute, the second, the agreement had expired. But the afternoon had come and gone and there was no sign of him.

She almost growled in frustration and was in a foul mood the whole time, so much so that she was manifesting Scott's Summers, her eyes always glowing an angry red. She had cancelled Jaime's guitar lesson, for fear that she might do something she'd later regret. The rest of the people wisely kept out of her way.

The reason why she had made the deal in the first place was to give her time to study and to practice without any distractions. Unfortunately, from the time they parted until that morning, she had spent most of it thinking of _him_, wondering what he's doing and pondering whether he was thinking of her. And of course, that afternoon was spent waiting for him to come, but he never did.

So that night, she resolved to put her pent-up energy on something constructive, and planned to pull an all-nighter to cram for the final examination.

But she was barely two hours into studying when she felt sleepy, her brain tired from the information overload and from trying to keep her mind from wandering into thoughts about a certain Cajun. She sighed and decided to go to the bathroom to wash her face to fight slumber off.

And when she came back, a steaming cup of _café au lait_ was on her desk, waiting for her return.

She didn't need to see the Queen of Heart laid underneath the cup to see who it's from.

Not even bothering to hide the smile on her face, she sat back down to continue her studying. Her mind now at ease, information soaked into her brain like water to a sponge.

"Morning, Rogue," Bobby greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey, Ice Cube," as she walked into the dining room where everyone was already in and snagged a piece of toast from Bobby's plate.

"Somebody's in a great mood this morning," he teased her.

"Shut up,"

"Hey, Rogue," Jaime called. "A box of chocolates came for you yesterday," he said.

Behind Rogue, Bobby and Kurt furiously made shushing motions, but the twelve-year old's loyalty remained with the Goth.

Rogue frowned. "Really? Where is it then?"

Jaime shrugged. "Well, it came when you had kitchen duty, so Kurt took it from the delivery guy,"

"Kurt?"

"Ack!" Kurt took a step back. "It was suspicious!" He cried out in protest. "I only took a piece to check if it's alright."

"And?"

  
"And it was the moist delicious chocolate I have ever tasted," Kurt grinned at the memory. "Uh, I meant, it's no good. I didn't like it,"

"So where's the rest of it?"

The whole kitchen fell silent.

"Oh, look at the time,"

"Let's go, or we'll be late for the exams,"

"Breakfast was good, but I gotta run,"

"HOLD IT!" 

Everyone, who was on their way out of the kitchen, froze.

"What happened to the chocolates?"

"Er," Jean blushed.

Scott cleared his throat, figuring that as a leader, it was his responsibility to tell Rogue the fate of her chocolates. "Well, Rogue, we saw the Joker card attached to the box,"

"Yeah," Kitty immediately added.

"And we knew how much you dislike Gambit," Bobby supplemented.

"So we all decided to help you by not giving you the chocolates," the team leader finished.

"Let me get this straight. You all ate what you thought to be the best chocolate in the world to save me the pain and trouble of dealing with Gumbo?"

"Um, yes?" A tiny voice answered.

And to everyone's surprise, Rogue simply laughed at that as she walked out of the kitchen shaking her head. She was simply glad to learn that the Swamp Rat had remembered her on the day that the restraining period had expired.

Left in the kitchen, everyone just stared into the spot where Rogue had disappeared, shell-shocked.

**~tbc**

P.S. 

The song above is #1 Crush by Garbage.

Thanks to the reviewers in chapter 5: **The Goth Witch** (Well, I had to give her a name because she's supposed to have this really perfect alter-ego, you know. And yes, her name was inspired by Scarlett O'Hara. Donuts? Yes, I'll have a donut. ^^), **Holy-Psychic-Vulpix** (Really? Her name is Marie? How did you know? Every website I visited, every Xmen freak I asked, doesn't know what her real name is. They kept claiming that the Comics never revealed it. Can you tell me, please? Thanks!), **penguin walk** (Thanks for the compliment. My Remy was inspired by the various fanfics I've read about him. I was like, I wonder what it would be like for an anti-social person to be pursued by a really determined lady's man and things progressed from there), **Kelley** (Yes! Yes! The name's from Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind. I've yet to read the book =( but one day, I will), **rogue4eva/romy4eva** (Well, that would come soon. As in three or four chapters soon ^^), **Black Phoenix** (Oh, no! Kitty can't do that under the pain of death. You know how Rogue is), **golden slumbers and maxwell's silver hammer** (Uh, right.), **ishandahalf** (hmmm…if I was to choose a name…yeah. You're right. I would much rather be called Rogue. And maybe Roguey, but only if Remy's doing the calling.), **Barbara Ruiz** (Where do I get my ideas? Well, I was born in a very large and wacky family. They always keep me entertained. That and the fact that I surround myself with insane people. In fact, I'm the only sane person I know. Yes. Sane, indeed), **Yumiko** (I'll surf the web for Poe then, and maybe download their songs. Thanks for the tip.), **Rogue Warrior Spirit** (My imagination's going wild with plot bunnies about Rogue and Jamie, but I had to reel them in and remind myself that Rogue has a real brother well, technically in Kurt. Oh, well. But he is playing a key role in this story to be revealed in latter chapters), **The Untouchable** (*Nods head* A guest singer you say…), and **Caliente** (Yep. There is a Romy in here. Something wicked next chapter.)

Thanks to the reviewers in chapter 6: **Destiny Phoenix **(do you think that Remy ought to be married in this fic? I;m still agonizing over that fact. Help!),** jskullguy **(That's ok. No hard feelings. Hmm. I'm trying to write out too much angst, but I can't. And my Rogeu's a girly-girl? I didn't see that. Maybe I should reread this. And about the Kitty thing. Well, they're roommates, and she kinda grew on Rogue. I mean, if she can melt the Wolverine's heart, why can't she get through Rogue, right?)** rain** (Thanks. Long-live romy!), **aka-chan** (hmm…someone's got a little crush on someone! Yup. Remy' forgiven. And I think Rogue's finally fallen!), **Seung-Lee** (I liked writing about it, too), **Weeble Wobble Chic** (I was worried for a moment that the mall thing was cliché, but I decided to give it a twist. Glad you enjoyed it!), **Barbara Ruiz** (Yup. I was like, what would I do if I was in Rogue's position? Answer: Throw myself at Remy! I was, like, nope, that's not gonna work. So I decided to go to the other extreme.), **The Name Changer** (Yup. Rogue usually calls Remy Swamp Rat in the Comics and in other fanfics. But in this universe, that was the first time she called Remy Swamp Rat so he laughed at that), **Rogue Warrior Spirit** (Hmm, I hope that one week is enough for you), **Taineyah** (OMG! Beatles! How can I forget about them? My dad would be severely disappointed in me *shakes head*), **Rogue Raider** (Yeah, I didn't like Marie either. If Rogue has such a generic name, why hide it in the first place? Glad you liked Scarlett. I like it a lot too), **ishandahalf** (Woo-hoo! Sounds like someone's on a sugar rush! Don't worry. I often am too. Only way I can write anything half-way deceny *snickers*), **Alwaysright1** (Your rant sounds familiar…probably because I said the exact same things to my friends after I watched Dark Horizons. And you've got my twist in one. And lookie, lookie! A Garbage song!), **me** (Here's chapter 7! And thanks for the Acadian/Cajun info. I'll keep that in mind next time. Kitty as back-up, huh. Gave me a wicked cool idea…), **The Goth Witch** (Discanso Ribbons *squeals* Thanks! That helped a lot), **Yumiko** (I almost insane well, more than usual  figuring out what LMFAO stood for. Good thing my brother was reading over my shoulder that sneak and told me what that meant. Thanks), **penguin walk** (I don't mind to be called luv. I've been called worse things. Come to think of it, I call my friends dear or darling. And then I accidentally called a male stranger darling. That stopped me. Gosh, that was so embarrassing!), and** Caliente** (thanks! Hey! You're the first reviewer in both chapters 5 and 6! Cool!).


	8. Insensitive

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N: 

A lot of hint of other pairings!

RockStar 

**Chapter 8: Insensitive**

"Maybe if you put red streaks in," Kitty suggested as she scrutinized the face in the mirror.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but then her hair slowly turned from all-black to black streaked with red. She already looked like Scarlett.

"That's better." Kitty nodded. "Ooh! I've got the perfect outfit. I went to the mall with Jean a while back and I saw this perfect, perfect outfit for the gig tonight," she ran to her closet and started rooting around. "Ta-da!" She held out a black leather miniskirt and a grayish-blue tank top.

Rogue wrinkled her nose. "Uh, Kit, that's kinda a whole lot less conservative than I usually have to wear,"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rogue. You're always covered up. I mean, it's just us on stage, you know. Like, we know better than to touch you. Why don't you show some skin,"

That statement reminded Rogue of a certain Cajun. And was the clincher. She hesitantly reached out a hand to the outfit.

Kitty squealed in delight. "Wait, now we're on the topic of make-overs, maybe the shade of your lipstick should be a little lighter,"

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"That's probably Forge," Rogue said as she immediately ran to the window to see who it is. Forge and Scarlett had agreed to arrive together in the Institute half-an hour before the interview with Miss Trish Tilby.

"Wait!" Kitty cried out. "We haven't done your—" Rogue ported out of the room. "Aw, nuts,"

"Hey, Rogue," the not-so-teenager wasn't even fazed when Rogue ported beside him. He was wearing his usual stuff of a loose shirt and bell-bottom pants, but he was also clutching a bouquet of flowers.

Rogue grinned. "For Miss O?"

Forge nodded enthusiastically.

Rogue grinned. She knew that Forge had a crush on Miss Munroe. When asked about the age gap between them, he would shrug then reply that had he not been trapped in the middleverse, he and the weather witch would've been perfect for each other.

Forge rang the doorbell again.

It was Ororo Monroe who answered the door.

"Ororo!" Forge grinned as he thrust the flowers at her.

"Oh!" Rogue/Scarlett could've sworn that she saw Miss Monroe blush. "Thank you,"

Forge, encouraged by the response, grinned flirtatiously. 

"Oh, man," Rogue muttered. "I think I'm gonna be sick,"

"I'll get it, I'll get it." Hank McCoy grumbled, a little irritated that the place was crawling with teens and yet not one of them could open the door so he had to be interrupted from his reading of a scientific magazine.

He opened the door and all thoughts promptly left his head.

"My name is Trish Tilby from The Bayville Inquier. I'm looking for a Miss Pryde or a Mr. Drake," a raven-haired woman asked.

Hank had to try a few times before he found his voice. "Ah, yes quite." He then realized that the woman wasn't even surprised at his monstrous appearance. He shifted uncomfortably.

Trish Tilby grinned, trained to read people as a journalist to read people's body language. "I know about this Institute," she replied. "I'm open-minded about mutants," she smiled.

Hank shyly smiled back. "I'm Hank McCoy," he extended his hand.

Trish took it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. McCoy,"

"Please, call me Hank," he said as he stepped aside to let her in. "Follow me, and I'll call the kids."

Rogue was exhausted. Between school, shape shifting, the interview, and the band's last minute meeting about their line-up, she was exhausted. And her night's just beginning.

Learning that she had fifteen minutes to spare before they leave for the gig (Kitty was still hogging the bathroom), she was trying to relax, humming a tune, looking out the window.

Satisfied, she turned her back to the view and walked a few steps forward, humming the tune of their opening song.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a head was placed on her shoulder.

Rogue stiffened and tried to struggle.

But the hold of the arms around her was pretty strong. "Miss me, _chere_?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She immediately stopped struggling, tilting her head to the left instead to keep her cheek from touching the Acolyte's. "Do you have a death wish, Gumbo?"

"I only wish to steal a kiss from _ma chere_," he replied huskily.

"Right. And right after, I'm going to steal your soul," Rogue replied. 

Remy chuckled. "It's a price Remy's willing to pay,"

"You can let go now,"

"_Non_. Remy's too comfortable right now to move,"

Rogue rolled her eyes. She then crouched down a bit, grabbed one of his arm, and pulled Remy over her shoulder, and slammed him down on the floor.

"Ouch," Remy grinned from the ground where he was lying down. "Why don't you join me down here, _chere_?"

Rogue merely shook her head and glared down at him. 

"Going out tonight?" Remy asked as lay on his side and rested his head on his raised hand.

"Maybe,"

Remy's grin widened. "If you're gonna change your clothes or anything, don't let this Cajun stop you,"

"Hey! It's your turn to use the bathroom now, Rogue, but you gotta hurry or else Jean might beat you to it," Kitty walked into the room wearing only a towel. She froze when she saw who was on the floor.

"And this," Remy said lazily. "Is why I love to come visit here,"

Kitty screamed in horror.

"Thank you!" Scarlett returned the mike to the stand as the chords of their final song faded.

The crowd began chanting the name Scarlett.

"They love us!" Bobby grinned as he placed down his guitar.

"They love Scarlett, you mean." Kitty giggled, still on an adrenaline high.

Kurt simply grinned as he tucked his drum sticks in the back pocket of his jeans.

They walked down the stage.

Almost immediately, a crowd had formed themselves around Scarlett. Scarlett who was wearing only a tank top and a miniskirt. She was immediately separated from the rest of her bandmates who were also surrounded with people asking for autographs.

"Oh, no!" Kitty cried out.

"Scarlett!" Kurt called out in worry as he ignored the pieces of paper thrust at him and tried to fight his way to his sister.

Scarlett looked desperately around, praying that nobody get too close. She can't make a break for it for fear that she would touch a bare skin.

Suddenly, something warm was wrapped around her.

"Sorry guys," a lazy voice drawled. "But the _fille_'s got a date she must keep."

Rogue heard the opening chords of the next band as she left herself be led away.
    
    _How do you cool your lips_
    
    _After a summer's kiss_
    
    _How do you rid the sweat_
    
    _After the body bliss_
    
    _How do you turn your eyes_
    
    _From the romantic glare_
    
    _How do you block the sound of a voice_
    
    _You'd know anywhere_

Scarlett then found herself being led away from the crowd. They didn't stop until they were outside, in the parking lot, standing in front of an oh-so-familiar motorcycle.

"Thanks," Scarlett turned to her rescuer gratefully.

"It's OK," he grinned. "Remy's into rescuing damsels-in-distress,"

Scarlett's eyes narrowed. Technically, it was Scarlett's first meeting with Gambit. "Remy? Who's Remy?"
    
    _Oh I really should have known_
    
    _By the time you drove me home_
    
    _By the vagueness in your eyes_
    
    _Your casual good-byes_
    
    _By the chill in your embrace_
    
    _The expression on your face_
    
    _That told me you might have some advice to give_
    
    _On how to be insensitive___

His red on black eyes sparkled in amusement. "The name's Remy, Remy leBeau," he bowed, took her gloved hand in his and kissed it.

"Scarlett," she said as she snatched her hand back. Then, an idea struck her.

"So, _chere_, wanna ride off to the sunset with your knight-in-shining armor?" He asked, motioning to his motorcycle.

Scarlett had to remind herself that it was so Rogue to roll her eyes and tell him how corny she though his lines were. So she simply smiled sweetly at him. "Are you hitting on me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Sure am," he replied. "Can't resist the pretty ladies," he stepped closer to her and placed his hands possessively on her hips.

Scarlett's heart constricted painfully in her chest. There must be some mistake. Remy was just playing, right? He likes Rogue, right? Right?
    
    _How do you numb your skin_
    
    _After the warmest touch_
    
    _How do you slow your blood_
    
    _After the body rush_
    
    _How do you free your soul_
    
    _After you've found a friend_
    
    _How do you teach your heart it's a crime_
    
    _To fall in love again___

"_Chere_," he whispered huskily as he tilted his head closer to her. His eyes seem captivate her own.

Scarlett closed her eyes in confusion. _He's going to kiss me_, she thought. _No! He's going to kiss Scarlett, not the Rouge_! She desperately pushed against him. "No!" She cried out as she ran away from him.

She left him there chuckling to himself.
    
    _Oh you probably won't remember me_
    
    _It's probably ancient history_
    
    _I'm one of the chosen few_
    
    _Who went ahead and fell for you_
    
    _I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_
    
    _I fell too fast, I feel too much_
    
    _I thought that you might have some advice to give_
    
    _On how to be insensitive_

Tears were for the weak.

Lightning lined the sky.

_He doesn't like you._

She didn't even like him.

The lamp posts in her paths flickered on and off.

You must think you're special, but you're not. He's just after you 'cause he thinks you're a challenge.

He can flirt with all the women in the world.

Objects around her started levitating.

Nobody could like you like that. That's like insanity. Who would like a girl you couldn't touch?

She didn't give a damn.

The earth suddenly rumbled.

You're stupid for even believing for a moment that he liked you.

"Stripes,"

Scarlett, now back as Rogue, continued walking.

A guy like that could never like you.

"Stripes," the Wolverined repeated. "Darlin', the professor noticed a disturbance through Cerebro. He sent me to check it out,"

Rogue stopped.

He's just playing with you.

"Stripes?" Wolverine placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Stripes?" He stepped back in shock. There was nobody home.

Why don't you come with me instead? I'll help you… 

Wolverine grabbed her shoulder and shook her, almost violently. "Stripes!"

Give in to me. I'll make all the hurt go away.

The Rogue fell unconscious in the Wolverine's arms.

"Rogue!" Kitty cried worriedly as she, Bobby, Kurt, and Forge burst through the medbay doors.

They saw Rogue lying in the bed, her eyes open but uncomprehending.

On a chair beside the bed was Logan, once again keeping virgil.

"What happened?" Kurt asked Mr. McCoy desperately.

Hank shook his head. "I'm sorry,"

The professor looked at his Gothic charge in worry. "It's like there's nobody in there right now," he sighed. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

Kurt was starting to pace the room and hyperventilate.

"Bobby, I suggest you take Kurt in his room," 

"But professor!" Kurt protested.

The professor shook his head firmly. "Rogue has access to telepathy right now, Kurt. And you're projecting quite loudly. If she hears it, it would only add to her distress more."

"Right," he sighed as Bobby led him away. 

"I better be going home, too," Forge said as he followed the two.

"Can you believe it? Did you see Gambit walk off with Scarlett? And I thought he was after Rogue." A voice outside which Kitty recognized as Amara. She and Roberto entered the medlab.

"How's Rogue?" Roberto asked.

"We don't know as of yet." Hank replied truthfully. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask everyone to clear out. Rogue needs her rest,"

"That means you, too, Logan," the professor said kindly.

Logan growled but he dutifully stood up. "You saw Gumbo with another girl, you say?" He asked Amara.

Amara nodded, a bit intimidated by the elder man.

Wolverine stalked off, muttering something about an open season for Cajuns. The rest followed after giving Rogue one last worried glance.

"Rogue?" A tiny, uncertain voice called out.

It was pass midnight when the door to the medbay opened.

Rogue was still there in the position they left her. Lying down, her eyes open, blinking occasionally, but nothing that would indicate that there was someone home.

"Rogue?" The voice repeated.

A tiny body climbed the bed and sat down beside Rogue, careful not to touch any exposed skin.

"Hey, Rogue." Jaime said. "I heard about Gambit and Scarlett." He pounded his hand. "If I get my hands on that guy," his threat lay in the air. "Anyway, they wouldn't let me in earlier, so I had to sneak in just to see you." He sighed. "I saw Scarlett this afternoon when they were interviewed by Miss Tilby. You're right, she's overrated. I like you more than I like her. You're way better than her."

_I like you more than I like her_.

You're way better than her.

A tear fell down one creamy cheek. Rogue blinked. Once. Twice. "Jaime?"

Jaime was the man of the hour. He was the guy who woke up The Rogue.

Rogue was now up and about, not remembering anything in her ordeal. The last thing she remembered was singing the end song in their gig. Anything and everything after that was a complete blank.

The professor sighed as he turned in his bed. There was something wrong with his Rogue. And he had to act fast to learn what it is. 

But moments later, the professor fell into a deep sleep, thinking about his problem student.

Later still, the door to his bedroom opened. Someone entered his room. The next moment, there was a moan.

**~tbc**

P.S.

Thanks to **Phnx** (Thanks. I hope this is soon enough for ya!), **michelle** (ask and it shall be given unto you.), **Holy-Psychic-Vulpix** (OK. Duly noted. Thanks), **Anime addicted** (aka Barbara Ruiz; changed your penname huh? I'm also tempted to change it several times, but I figured it'll get me and the readers confused. Right. That and the fact that I can't think of a decent pen name specially now that ff.net doesn't allow same names anymore. And yeah. Insane people rocks!), **Wizardess gal** (Oh! Oh! Chocolate pudding! Me want chocolate pudding! *sighs* But I'm on a diet. Grade school reunion coming up and all. *blinks* You have a muse for reviews? Wow. I can't even get my muse to behave for this story. Kept confusing me and leading me to the strangest of directions), **ishandahalf** (and all of Remy's efforts go tumbling down…hehe. Don't blame me. I'm on caffeine too.), **Weeble Wobble Chic** (*sings* ~Ask for more!~ Do you remember that old commercial. Well, here's more!), **j-skullguy**/**jskullguy** (Well, I don't think Rogue is her real name. Remember the part in the comics where Rogue and Remy were having a Romy moment and Rogue was about to offer her real name to Remy, only Remy said that it wasn't important at all. Rogue's just an alias. And I think that the Destiny-Mystique relationship in the comics was only implied, but yes, I am aware of that fact. Though I don't know about evolution. Mystique treats Destiny more of an employee in the cartoons than anything else. I kinda have to make Rogue _sad and sighy_ in last chapter because I wanna show that she's starting to open herself up to Remy as a prelude to this chapter. Plus, this is a romance fic. If Rogue doesn't fall, then there wouldn't be much of a story would there? But I still don't understand Rogue being the masculine one in their relationship. Can you elaborate on that a bit?), **Yumiko** (there's something weird going on in ff.net yet again. Your review appeared in the review board but it wasn't sent to my email. Me in happy mood too. The caffeine's gone straight to my brain), **epona** (I'm really flattered. My ego can't fit into my room anymore. *shakes head* but it did encourage me to write faster), **Rogue Warrior Spirit** (and because of you, Kurt exit stage left, and Jaime enter stage right. Hope you enjoy the tiny Jaime moment!), **The Flying Pen** (Hmm…a kidnapping you say *brain cells desperately tries to process plot bunny* but I can't write Rogue without Remy coming into the rescue, and that would be a direct violation of their contract. I mean, I can't let him wait three days, can I? Anyway, you're right. I did went overboard with the _like._ *snickers* I changed that in this chap already. Lookie! Kitty only said _like_ twice or thrice. Thanks for the feedback!), **Caliente** (ooh! Your streak was broken! But that's OK, second reviewer is not that bad ^^. And now, not only did Remy crack Rogue's shell, he cracked her heart as well. I'm soo gonna pay for that, I just know it!), and **The Untouchable** (Hmm…Yup. Elaborate on the bear. Got that. Thanks for the plot bunny. And the web page. I was actually trying to find out stuff about Apocalypse and that was a great help. And the focus on Rogue was such a brain candy).


	9. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N: 

I forgot to acknowledge the song used in last chapter. It's _Insensitive_ by LeAnn Rimes.

Please insert **Dark Horizon 1 and 2** in between this chapter and the last one. Mend, twist, bend, and alter the episodes as you wish ('cause I only watched it once and I don't know how accurate my memory is). For those who weren't able to watch it, please do. It rocks (especially the first one). I loved it when Remy charged the rock covering the cave where Rogue was in and then he shouted, _'Fire in the hole!'_ *squeals inelegantly* Is it just me or was Gambit pretty much fearless (taunting Rogue while she was on a power-tripping rampage, taking shots at both Wolverine and Sabertooth _at the same time_)? Cool. He's digging himself an early grave, but it's wickedly cool. ^^

I'm a bit hesitant in posting this chap because I've heard that something really big happened in **Impact**. It's yet to air here in our country. I would really appreciate it if someone could send me a summary of the episode or tell me where in the Net I can find one. Someone already emailed me the ending but I wanted to know what happened in between. Please email me (and not post it in the review board 'coz someone might not appreciate the spoiler). Thanks lots!

Oh, and this chap contains **spoilers** (not a lot, just a little bit) for Dark Horizons. If you wish to be kept in the dark, watch the two episodes first before reading this installment.

RockStar 

**Chapter 9: While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

"Oh," Rogue groaned. "My head,"

"Stripes? Hank, she's waking up!"

Rogue winced at the sudden racket that the call resulted to. "Mr. Logan?" Rogue struggled to open her eyes and was finally rewarded when she saw a very hazy picture of what appears to be Wolverine's face. "What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Like, Apocalypse happened," Kitty muttered.

"Did we win?"

Rogue's questions were met with silence, so Hank McCoy decided to change the topic. "How are you feeling, Rogue?"

Rogue groaned again in response. "My head feels weird," she admitted.

"Are your psyches acting up again?" This was from a very worried Charles Xavier.

Rogue frowned as she listened in. "No," she replied slowly. "It's actually quiet for once."

"Quiet?" Scott peered anxiously at her, his red shades reflecting Rogue's face.

"It's like they're all gone."

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping   
While my guitar gently weeps   
I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping   
Still my guitar gently weeps

"It seems that Apocalypse took out the psyches in her head to replenish himself," Charles frowned as he looked at the half-opened medbay where Rogue was in. Most of the New Mutants were with her, along with Kitty.

"She has no idea, does she?" Logan growled.

"That her body was used by Mesmero used her a vessel to unleash Apocalypse?" Charles asked. "No. Neither does she know about Mystique."

"Do you think we should tell her?" Ororo asked, obviously thinking about the depression Kurt had lapsed into after they learned the fate of the metamorph.

"No." Charles replied. "Not now. Not yet."

_I don't know why nobody told you   
how to unfold you love   
I don't know how someone controlled you   
they bought and sold you_

Rogue groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. 

"_Chere_?" A concerned voice asked.

A very worried face was the first thing she saw hovering over her. "Gumbo?"

"Nice to know that you still remember me," he grinned as he helped her sit up.

Great. She was in the medbay again. It was becoming a disgusting habit she can't seem to shake. Maybe later, Mr. McCoy would suggest she move all her stuff down here. 

Rogue glanced at the wall clock. It says one, and judging from the light (or lack of it) from outside, it was in the morning. "How—" she began. Then she shook her head. "You know, I'm not even going to ask how you got in."

Gambit smirked. But his face immediately softened. "You got me worried for a moment there, _chere_," he admitted. "Don't do that again,"

"What, no gifts?" Rogue grinned, much to her companion's surprise and delight. "I don't remember much of anything, anyway,"

Gambit's grin got wider. "Too bad." 

Rogue frowned. She didn't like his smirk one bit. It was like he knew something big that she didn't. "What?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing,"

"Gumbo, if you don't tell it to me right now, I'll absorb it right out of ya,"

"Well, _chere_, it seems that you to Remy more than you care to admit," he said with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Rogue snapped. "I do not!" She denied hotly.

"But you kissed Remy. Don't say that _ma chere_ go around kissing guys she doesn't like."

"I did not kiss you," she hissed.

Gambit nodded. "You did. And we got it all on tape."

"But how?" Rogue frowned. "The last thing I remembered was Ol' Buckethead and his henchmen," she glared at her companion who simply grinned unrepentantly. "Storming Scott and Jean's graduation day and saying that I—" her voice trailed off.

"Mersmero," he affirmed. "He used ya just as he used everyone else."

Rogue groaned. "If I get my hands on Mersmero," she grumbled.

"How about another kiss, _chere_?" Gambit's face was dangerously close to hers, he wanted to change the topic before she could think too much about what she learned. "One we can both remember?" He leered.

Rogue gasped as she desperately pushed him away. "No! No more voices!" She cried out.

"Whoa! Whoa! _Chere_, relax. We don't want another attack of the killer psyches, henh?"

Rogue shook her head. "I won't get another attack, Cajun. They're all gone. Whatever happened down there, it took all of my psyches away." She then pulled her legs closer and hugged her knees.

"Shh, Gambit won't do anything to hurt you," he whispered soothingly as he caressed her hair. "He ain't the type to force the ladies to kiss him. It's usually the other way around,"

Rogue's head went up at that and glared at the thief. "How do you fit through doors? Your ego takes up so much space."

Gambit's smirk was back. 

They lapsed into a not-so uncomfortable silence, with him drinking his fill of her and her just enjoying the momentary peace and quiet in her head.

"Hey," Rogue broke the silence. "I heard you kept both Logan and Sabertooth in check when y'all went out,"

Gambit grinned. "Those two were worse than kids fighting over the last piece of candy." He replied. "And they kept sniffing everything. It was disturbing,"

Rogue laughed and Gambit decided that he loved that sound. He vowed to do everything in his power so that he would hear it more often. 

"Remy," 

"_Oui, ma chere_?" He was delighted at her use of his name.

"I'm hungry."

"Say no more," he said as he stood up and kissed her hands, which was covered by the blankets, with a flourish. With that, he left the room.

"Wait! Logan's—" but her warning came too late. "Sniffing around as usual." She sighed. She hoped that Logan was asleep, though she very much doubts it. Well, she did try to warn the Cajun.

  
_I look at the world and I notice it's turning   
While my guitar gently weeps   
With every mistake we must surely be learning   
Still my guitar gently weeps_

"Calm down, _homme_!" Gambit ducked down before he was fed a fistful of claws. He discreetly took out a card from one of the numerous pockets of his trench coat. He threw the charged card at The Rampaging Wolverine.

Big Mistake. 

With a snarl, Wolverine launched himself at the Cajun. The little self-control he had tried to hold onto slipped. He saw red.

Gambit launched himself through the window, shards of glass following everywhere. He was now outside.

Logan was close behind.

"You asked for it, _homme_," Gambit was now holding his collapsible Bo staff, drawn in its full length.

Wolverine smirked. A fight. Just what he needed to calm his frazzled nerves. "What did you do to Rogue?"

"Nothing," Gambit said as he dodged another blow.

"You did something to her," Wolverine insisted. 

"The last contact Remy had with her," two cards were thrown. "Was at the bar last week after she sung her song,"

"Song?" Wolverine stopped cold turkey. He straightened up. "You know about Scarlett?" He asked suspiciously, but he did retract his claws.

Gambit grinned as he too adopted a less tense, less offensive, but no less defensive, position. "Roguey may know about music, but Remy knows about his ladies,"

"Care to repeat that, bub?" Claws snapped up again. 

Gambit grinned at him, once again charging his cards. "Any time you're ready, _mon ami_,"

_Logan_, _Mr. LeBeau, please take care not to damage Ororo's flower garden. And the kids would really appreciate it if you keep the noise down, _the professor said in their heads.

Logan retracted his claws, but he was still growling. He then faced the red-eyed Cajun and grabbed him by the neck. Wolverine placed his other hand on the younger man's neck then let out his two outer claws with the neck in between. "Hurt Rogue again and I won't miss the next time," he then quickly released him and stalked off.

To Remy's credit, he was neither intimidated nor put off by the older man's actions. He simply straightened his clothes and dusted himself off.

_Mr. Lebeau, I would really appreciate it if you would come into my office any after the sun comes up. I wish to speak with you, _ the professor continued.

"_Oui, monsieur,_" he grinned, certain that the meeting would definitely piss off a certain Canadian.

_I don't know how you were diverted   
you were perverted too   
I don't know how you were inverted   
no one alerted you_

"Kurt?"

"Yes, my sister?" Kurt looked up eagerly from the magazine he was reading. "Do you need anything? Is anything hurting? Are you hungry? Do you—"

"Kurt!"

Kurt grinned sheepishly as he tried again. "Yes, my sister?"

"What happened during the fight with Apocalypse?" 

"Er," Kurt hesitated. "Oh! I just remembered Kitty made me promise to check on her muffins!" With that, he quickly ported out. 

"Kurt!" Rogue called out. "Don't make me eat those muffins!" She sighed. She was baffled by everyone's continued avoidance of the topic of Apocalypse. Her usual visitors were no help at all. Wolverine kept on growling, Kurt kept on porting, Kitty kept on phasing, and Bobby, well, he kept on pestering her to get her strength back soon because their list of gigs were getting longer. She had imagined all sorts of possibility. But since everyone seems fine and the sun was still shining out of her window, she figured that something bad had happened, but nothing irreversible. They would survive, eventually.

"Allo, _chere_,"

"Swamp Rat," Rogue acknowledged him. "Since when were you given free access to the mansion?" Rogue demanded. If memory served her right, all of the thief's visits inside the Institute were made during night time.

"Since _Monsieur _Xavierand Remy had a heart to heart talk, my sweet lil' river rat." Remy grinned at her as he boldly swaggered to her bed and plopped down beside her. He then produced a white rose from somewhere within his trench coat.

"You talked with the professor?" Rogue frowned as Remy handed her another white rose.

Remy produced one more rose from his trench coat. "_Oui_." He replied as he made a show of producing his next rose. "Remy had to talk to your guardian, _chere_," another rose was handed to Rogue. "If Remy wants to ask for your hand in marriage," another rose yet again.

Rogue, who was by now holding a dozen white roses, all taken from different places from Remy's trench coat, stared at the smug-looking Cajun in disbelief. Then, she started laughing.

  
  
   
  
_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping   
While my guitar gently weeps   
I look at you all   
Still my guitar gently weeps   
  
_

He liked to watch her sleep. It had become an addiction these past few weeks. Tenderly, he tucked an errant strand of white hair behind her ears, careful not to touch her. Such a temptation. He would not like anything more than touch that smooth skin, kiss that sinful lips…

But then, unlike with other women, he felt peace and contentment whenever he was with her. He had desperately tried to find such with the women he had been with before, women who could give him everything his body wanted and craved, women who could sate his every whim and pleasure. However, with the other women, the need and ache in his soul would come back right after, with more intensity than before. 

But he found what he was looking for in a hot-tempered, passionate woman whom he couldn't touch.

Remy sighed. But she was so peaceful now. Less volatile. Ever since Apocalypse took her psyches away, she had been friendlier, more ready to laugh, more than eager to smile. At least something good came from that event. Well, that and the fact that she had kissed him, though it frustrated him to no end that he cannot remember it.

Remy was starting to care for the _fille_ with a passion that was scaring the hell out of him.

What started as a game, a challenge, a clash of wills, in the beginning was quickly turning into something more—something passionate, something beautiful, something new, something pure; something that Remy knew that if he walked away from it now, he would regret it for the rest of his life, never mind the irrational fear and the voice that was telling him to run away while he still can.

Magneto was no more. He was free now from the madman. But Remy was afraid that he had fallen into something more binding that what Magneto can hold over him.

Rogue was now holding him captive.

And he wasn't sure he wanted to be freed at all.

Remy groaned as he slumped back in his chair. 

This must be his punishment for all the women he had chased in the past. It was the greatest irony; poetic justice at its best. The man who had used women and made them pine and cry over him had become attached to a woman who can't touch.

He tried to remember the last time he was with another woman. He frowned. Not since he had met this girl the first time, back when he had handed her the charged card. That very evening, he had tried to pick up a _fille_. He was successful, but he found himself bored and uninterested. So he flirted with another one. And another. And then another. 

But none were to satisfy.

The void he had felt was filled only when he saw her again.

And then he was assigned to trail her.

And he had fallen. Hard.

For a girl who couldn't touch.

Not only that, but she doesn't seem to take him very seriously. 

Sure, she was flattered with the attention, but does she like him? Seems like she was still pining over ol' one eye.

Remy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan.

"No." Rogue trashed in her bed a bit. "No. Apocalypse, I don't want to. The voices in my head…no!"

"Roguey," Remy caught Rogue who had suddenly jerked upright.

Rogue whimpered as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Shh, Roguey, Remy's here." Remy soothed her as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Rogue sniffled as she instinctively wrapped her arms around the Cajun for solace. She sighed deeply.

"Had a bad dream, _chere_?" He asked gently.

Rogue didn't answer.

Moments later, Remy heard that the Goth's breathing had slowed down and gone back to normal. He gently pushed her away from him and saw that she was once again asleep. He laid her down on the bed and tucked the covers around her.

He was not a stranger to nightmares. He knew what it was like to wake up in cold sweat. And he knew the pain of waking up from a nightmare with no one to comfort him.

He vowed that Rogue would not have to go through that. He would help her through her evil dreams, even if it meant staying at her side every time she fell asleep.

_  
Oh, oh, oh   
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh   
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah   
yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Hey! Rogue! Rogue!" An excited voice announced the arrival of another visitor in the medbay before he could be seen.

Rogue, who was still asleep groaned. "Ten more minutes, Kit," she muttered as she turned and buried herself deeper into her blankets.

Bobby popped in her room.

"Better keep it down, _mon ami_," a smirking Cajun who was seated beside Rogue's hospital bed told the excited teen. "Roguey needs her beauty sleep."

"What are you doing here?" Bobby demanded. He glared at the Cajun. The older man made him feel like an idiot or something, just by sitting calmly beside Rogue. And he definitely didn't like the proprietary air that the Cajun had over Rogue's slumbering form. 

"Haven't you heard?" Gambit asked as he began to reshuffle the deck of cards in his hands. "Gambit be the newest addition to the X-men,"

"Is that right?" An intimidating voice asked.

"_Bonjour,_ _Monsieur _Wolverine," Gambit calmly greeted the newest arrival.

"If you're the newest X-man, then I need you to be in the Danger Room in five minutes. I'm sure you know where it is," Wolverine snarled.

"_Oui_," Gambit replied simply.

"You too, Ice Box," with that, Wolverine stalked away with an evil grin on his face. The Gumbo with him in the Danger Room. It would be a good way to release his pent-up stress. He unleashed his claws. Oh, yes. He was going to enjoy this indeed.

"I'll be right back, _chere_," Gambit promised the sleeping Rogue as he stood up and followed the Wolverine.

Bobby, now left alone with Rogue, placed the newspaper he was holding on the table near the bed where he was certain it would be the first thing she saw when she wakes up. Satisfied, he followed the two men.

**_Beyond Stereotypes: An Interview with 1 of X_**__

_By Trish Tilby_

_They're the next biggest thing on the music industry. Four fresh, young teens from Bayville High had got together to do what they do best—make music. _

_And what is their edge over the rest of those struggling musicians?_

_They're mutants. Everyone of them. From their techno-man Forge, to the sweet keyboardist Kitty Pryde, to the dashing drummer Kurt Wagner, to the carefree guitarist Bobby Drake, right down to their mysterious singer, known only as Scarlett. Collectively, they're known as 1 of X._

Rogue folded the newspaper she was holding with a grin. The guys were thrilled, no doubt about that. The five of them even had a great picture on the front of the entertainment pages. 

But she found herself thinking that since the psyches were gone, nothing was keeping her in the band. Nothing, that is, except her love of music.

She wondered if she would keep the façade.

She sighed. She'll cross the bridge when she gets there. Right now was focused on surviving the medbay with her sanity in tact. 

"Stripes, just because he followed you home, doesn't mean you can keep him."

"Keep _ma chere_ out of this, _mon ami_, this is between you and me."

"Don't call my sister _chere_ or whatever, you slimy dude,"

"I have a name, you know. And I'm right here," Rogue stifled a groan. The testosterone level in the room was enough to give her blood poisoning or something. Men.

**~tbc**

P.S.

The song is _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ by the Beatles. Thanks to **Taineyah **for the suggestion. The song is so kick-ass. ^^

Oh, yeah, I'm not a journalist, never wrote any news article before, and that's the best I can come up with. So bear with me. 

Um, OK. I have some (alright, a LOT) of Author's-Rants-before-she-answers-the-reviews: first of all, I cannot find the plot in this story! Argh! I thought I had one when I started, but then things just kept on happening and I can't get any of my characters to behave the way I want them too. So now, I'm thinking of changing the title to fit the changing plot… Second of all, when are they going to show Impact here? I heard it was a must-see episode and Rogue had given in to her dark side. I am so obsessing over it. Oh, and the name of the band. 1 of X. I had a lot of great suggestions, but I chose this one (given to me by an Internet friend. Hi, **2xtreme**!) because it was, um, unique, I guess. But knowing him, he might have gotten it from some obscure Website or something. Kidding! That and the fact that he promised to buy me coffee if I use the name he suggested. Nope, I can't be bought, but I am for rent ^^ And I'll be wanting my coffee, you hear?

Sorry I have to forego the answers to review for this chap. My _MS Word_ is going bonkers so I have to borrow my brother's computer, and right now, he's kicking me out. So sorry!


	10. Basketcase

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

My Word died on me…

And my brother won't let me borrow his computer. Something about his thesis being much more important than fanfic (as if!).

Ok, I also made smart use of my time. After much deliberation and soul searching, I decided to write my own version of **Impact**. The original one's great and perfect as it is, (thanks to **Alwaysright1** and **Ice Angel **for giving me the spoilers!) but I had, like, four versions of this chapter trying to tie it up with the last chapter, but I just can't. Plus, I can't think of a song with a title of Impact (joke)! So here it goes…

And **warning**! Contains **spoilers** of Impact.

RockStar 

**Chapter 10: Basketcase**

_Rogue_.

Rogue jerked upright in bed. "Who's there?"

_Rogue._

"I hear ya," she grumbled as she squinted in the dark, as if that way, she would see better in the dark.

_Rogue._

"Sugar, stop that. You're not scaring me or anything," with a grumble, she peeled the blankets off her and climbed down the medbay bed. "And don't let me catch you." She shivered as her foot hit the cold floor. "I don't want no more voices in my head, but maybe for you, sugar, I'll make an exception,"

_That's right, Rogue, come closer. Come to me._

Rogue grumbled as she took a robe off the rack and shrugged it on.

_Come on, Rogue, I'm waiting._

Rogue steamed as she followed the source of the voice.

_Come to me, Rogue, and I'll give you your heart's desires._

It was about three in the morning when Logan decided to retire. 

Sleeping was the hardest part of his day (or night, whatever!).

It was the time he was most vulnerable.

It was the time when the nightmares would come.

He glanced out the window to somehow calm his troubled soul. 

"Stripes?"

He barely had time to pull on his shorts before he took off running outside.

"Stripes, what are you doing here?" Logan saw Rogue's back, her hair, gown and robe billowing after the wind, the moon giving her skin an ethereal glow.

Rogue didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. 

Logan caught up with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone's calling me," she replied in a voice unlike Rogue's.

"You're still not well. Let's get you back to the sick bay," Logan told her as he tried to steer her back to the mansion.

But Rogue's feet seemed to be set in cement. "No. I have to find him."

Logan looked at Rogue's face and almost shuddered at what he saw, or didn't see. Her normally fiery and expressive eyes were dull and empty. It was like there was no one there. "Stripes," he tried to shake her awake. "Rogue!"

"He said that if I come to him, he'll give me my heart's desires," Rogue breathed.

Logan noticed that she was not blinking as well. _She's just sleepwalking, she has to be._ He was unwilling to believe that she's having a relapse. 

Rogue gave a deep sigh.

Then, she collapsed.

Kitty sighed impatiently as she rolled her eyes. "Rogue, like, there is such a thing called overkill, you know,"

"Better safe than sorry, sugar," came the reply from the top of the stairs.

"I think _ma chere_ looks cute," Remy grinned as he slouched near the doorway, looking at Rogue appreciatively.

Rogue mock-glared at him as she adjusted the black Korn shirt she wore over her gray long-sleeved shirt. She also wore her favorite (hence oldest) pair of denim pants that were ripped in the knees and fit her snugly. Biker gloves covered her hand. A thick piece of leather choker (not the same ones Remy gave her) was wrapped around her neck. A cap was on top of her head. Sneakers completed her ensemble. "Is he coming?" She asked Kitty. Though her tone seemed rude, she actually didn't mind the company of the Cajun. He was sort of growing on her. After all, he did keep her company during the days she was cooped up in medbay. 

Logan, Xavier, and Hank had decided that Rogue's episode was nothing more than her sleepwalking since it had been a five days since then and nothing happened since. That, or it was an after effect of the Apocalypse incident. Nonetheless, they all decided to monitor Rogue's sleeping patterns. But she was allowed out of the medbay and back into the room she shared with Kitty.

Kitty had planned on going to the mall on the first day Rogue was allowed out of the mansion—Kitty's cure-all for everything. Kitty was bemoaning the fact that Rogue had spent her first week of summer vacation in the Institute and planned an itinerary for the older girl.

Rogue was apprehensive about going into a crowded mall. For the first time in months, her head was clear, and she planned on keeping it that way, to the point of paranoia. 

But Kitty had whined about it to the point where Logan threatened to carry the teenage Goth over his shoulder just to shut Kitty up. 

Plus, Kitty had planned on buying new clothes, make-up, accessories, and a black wig for Scarlett, since Rogue can't shape-shift anymore.

"He insisted on coming," Kitty told Rogue.

"_Oui_," Remy bowed down grandly. "Remy's the _filles'_ chauffer-cum-bodyguard for the day,"

"Great," Rogue rolled her eyes as she walked out of the door.

"Oh, yeah, she likes Remy," Remy grinned as he followed his _chere_ out.

"Oh! Look! Look!" Kitty squealed as she pointed to a second-hand thrift shop. "There are a lot of great costumes in there at a bargain price," she said as she started to drag Rogue there.

Remy stifled a groan. This was not one of his best ideas. So here he was, in the mall, with two _belle filles_. But his feet were killing him, and his arms were sore because of the luggage he had to carry, but still, the two showed no signs of slowing down. He followed them in what felt like the millionth shop of the day. Actually, Kitty showed no signs of slowing down. It seems that Rogue was just happy at how tortured he was feeling.

Once inside, he saw a couch. Gratefully, he unloaded the inhumane amount of bags he was holding and plopped down to rest his weary feet.

"Oh, Rogue, this is soo perfect," Kitty gushed as she pulled out a black and silver skirt from the racks. 

Rogue was amused at the younger girl. Though shopping wasn't really her thing, at least someone's getting a kick out of it. That and the fact that the Cajun snake charmer was miserable and getting more so by the minute. Maybe now he'll think twice before inviting himself on one of their trips again.

Rogue suddenly sensed a movement. She instinctively turned and saw a blotch of black from outside the shop. She looked around. Kitty had gone in the dressing room. Remy seemed to be dozing.

_Come to me, Rogue. I have all the answers._

Throwing down the costume she was holding, she fled the shop.

"_Chere_?" A startled Cajun jerked up as she ran pass.

"_Chere_!" Remy caught up with Rogue outside the shop. He grabbed her clothed arm. "Are you that desperate of getting rid of me?"

"He's calling for me." Rogue tried to wrench his arm off. 

Remy raised an eyebrow. "He? Who's he? Should Remy be jealous of this 'he', _chere_?"

_Come to me, Rogue. This is where you belong._

"Let go." Rogue turned to him. "I have to go."

"You're going nowhere without this Cajun, _chere_." Remy frowned when he saw Rogue's empty eyes. "_Chere_?"

"Like, there you are!" Kitty cried out as she ran to their direction carrying their packages. "What were you thinking, just leaving those packages in the shop?" She admonished Remy.

Rogue took advantage of Remy's distraction as she shook herself free from his grasp. She then ran towards the shady figure who was beckoning her.

"_Chere_!"

"Rogue!"

Kitty and Remy caught up with Rogue outside the mall. Actually, Kitty caught up with Rogue, Remy was stuck with all the baggage. And of course, Kitty was no longer necessitated to hide her powers, so she did phased through floors and quite a few shocked people.

"Rogue!" Kitty grabbed the older girl's wrist. "Like, what's up?"

"He's calling me," she replied.

"Who?"

"What?" Rogue's eyes suddenly came to life, and it opened in shock. She looked around. "Are we done shopping now?"

"Who's he?"

"What he?"

"He who's calling you!"

"Who's calling me?"

"That's what I like to know!" Kitty stomped her foot impatiently.

"This conversation is going nowhere fast," Remy commented as he smirked at the two of them in amusement.

"Who asked you?" Two high-pitched, irritated voices asked him.
    
    _Do you have the time_
    
    _To listen to me whine?_
    
    _About nothing and everything_
    
    _All at once._
    
    _I am one of those_
    
    _Melodramatic fools_
    
    _Neurotic to the bone_
    
    _No doubt about it_
    
    _Sometimes I give myself the creeps_
    
    _Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_
    
    _It all keeps adding up_
    
    _I think I'm crackin up_
    
    _Am I just paranoid?_
    
    _Or am I just stoned_
    
    _I went to a shrink_
    
    _To analyze my dreams_

_She says it's lack of –_

"Jaime!" Rogue gasped when she saw the youngest mutant in the manor enter the laundry room where she had dragged Bobby's electric guitar and amplifier. She paused in mid-song and mid-strum. She wasn't sure the next lyrics in her song were apt for young ears.

"Rogue," Jaime glared at his friend and mentor. "They were all going insane trying to figure out where you went."

Rogue smirked. Since her so-called episode in the mall (one she can't even remember), the grown-ups had insisted to keep an eye on her at all times. For a loner who valued her privacy, the constant strain of always being with someone else had started to get to her. So she went to the laundry room for some R and R. And to make sure that Logan wouldn't find her, she had turned the volume of the amp on the lowest and had turned on both the washing machine and the drier.

"And Mr. Logan didn't appreciate the trick you pulled."

Rogue grinned. Sprinkling pepper all over the place to conceal her scent was a stroke of genius. That way, Logan wouldn't be able to sniff her out.

"So what do they want?" Rogue asked.

Jamie was mad at her and stared at her in a way that made her feel like she was the lowest scum on the earth.

"Sorry." Rogue mumbled.

"Now get your behind up there and show everyone that you're alright." Jaime lectured her. "And tell Bobby his guitar is OK too."

"Yes, sir," Rogue mumbled as she shrugged off the guitar strap and placed the instrument on its stand. But halfway up the stairs, he heard _him_ again.

_Rogue. Come. Now._

Rogue suddenly started running.

"Rogue! Stop it! You're scaring me! ROGUE!"

Kurt trudged through the hallway in exhaustion. It had been four hours since Rogue ran out of Jaime in the laundry room. She was not seen since. He had been porting everywhere trying to find her, but his efforts were in vain.

He had no intentions of resting, but night had fallen and Professor X had insisted that they take a rest and resume their search tomorrow. After all, after Wolverine had sneezed out the pepper from his nose, he was ready to sniff out their current problem mutant.

Kurt sighed as he opened the door to his room. And gasped at what he saw inside. "Rogue!"

Normally, he would have been glad that his sister sought sanctuary in his room. Normally. But not tonight. Because he was harboring…

"What she doing in here?" Rogue demanded as she motioned towards Mystique's statue in the middle of his room.

"I can explain," Kurt began, but then he took an involuntary step back when he really saw his sister.

Her face was devoid of all emotions. And her eyes, though splotchy and red (probably from crying) were empty. This was a girl who looked like his sister, but was nothing like her. 

"Don't try to lie to me, Kurt. He had told me everything," Rogue said. "I know all the things that happened. Including what she's done." And added in a much quieter voice, "and what I've done."

"He?"

Rogue didn't reply but simply glared at him.

"Look at her, Rogue, she can't hurt us anymore," Kurt said. "The professor said that he can't do anything for her anymore."

"No!" Suddenly, Rogue's face scrunched up in frustration. Kurt then saw his sister in her. "As long as she's here, she'll always be a threat to us, Kurt! Do you know what she did to you? Do you know what she's done to me? Because of her, I've unleashed the most powerful mutant on earth, Kurt! It's my fault! My fault!" She cried as tears started to run down her eyes.

"I know she did bad things to us, Rogue, but she's still our mother," Kurt said softly as he approached Rogue and attempted to comfort her.

But Rogue shrugged him off. "She is not my mother," she said venomously. She hastily wiped the tears from her face and straightened up. Her face once again withdrew, and once more, Kurt felt that he was looking at the face of a stranger. "Get rid of that—_thing_, Kurt. Or I would." She said coldly.

"Rogue, it is anger destroyed her. I don't want you going down that path."

"Too late, Kurt. I'm beyond anger now." She snarled as she turned around and took off. 

Kurt turned around he had lost her mother. And now, he felt like he had just lost his sister. He looked at the statue and noticed a drop of water trailing downwards. It lands between Mystique's feet. She's crying. "Professor!"

"Stripes."

Rogue bit her lip as she stared into the fountain.

"Stripes, everyone's worried about you," when she didn't answer, he sighed and sat next to her. "Don't let anything get to you,"

"Nothing ever gets to me," Rogue replied.

"I talked to Kurt." Logan said. "It's not your fault." He looked at her. Kitty might have been the daughter he never had, X23 might have been his clone, but Rogue…Looking at Rogue was like looking in the mirror. He, of all people, knows what it's like to be without family, to be betrayed by the people you trust, to be treated as a weapon than as a human being. He knows and he understands what she's going through…

"Why do we have to keep her here?" Rogue's unemotional voice broke into his reverie.

"Professor checked her again, Rogue, at Elf's insistence. There's nothing in there, there's nothing more we could do for her." Logan replied. "But the statue being here gives Kurt hope, kid. We can't take that away from him."

"Well, good riddance to her," Rogue sneered as she stood up and walked away.

Kurt stands with the Mystique statue in the pavillion. He had just talked with Wanda in the brotherhood house. She was his last hope. He looked down the cliff on the side of the pavilion. It was the only place that was far enough from Wolverine's nose.

Then, Kurt saw a figure walking the path leading to him. When the light hit the figure, he saw a woman, she was probably Agatha Harkness. Kurt didn't say anything when she arrived. Neither did she. She just touched Mystique's cheeks.

"Can you do anything to help her?" Kurt couldn't help but ask, finally breaking the silence.

"I can't." Agatha replied. "But she can,"

"She?" Kurt frowned in confusion.

From the darkness, Rogue stepped forward and joined their little tête-à-tête. 

"Touch her," Agatha told Rogue. "Only you can release her from her imprisonment."

"Please, Rogue," Kurt begged. 

"No." Rogue said shortly, her fury registering in the depths of her emerald eyes. She turned around and walked off.

"Do it, Rogue," Kurt's voice had risen in anger. "Do it and prove that you're nothing like her."

Rogue stopped and paused hesitantly. She turned back and started walking back. She removed her gloves as she was walking. She paused in front of Mystique. They were face to face, eye to eye. 

Kurt held his breath. Finally.

Then, Rogue screamed as she pushed Mystique off the pavilion, down the cliff.

"No!" Kurt gasped as he jumped after the statue. He ported on and off. And as he finally touched the ground, all he saw was the pieces of clay that used to be his mother. "Mother!" He started crying.

Tears fell down Rogue's face as well.

_Come, child. It is time._

Agatha sighs as Rogue walks down the darkened pathway. 

**~tbc**

P.S.

I know, I know. It's a rip-off of the Impact episode, but it was so kick-ass I just had to write it in. =)

OK, so here are my answers to reviews!

A shout out to the following: **I'm an Angry Gumball **(I like your name…anyway, thanks!), **ChaosCat** (And here I was thinking that I was hiding my lack of plot really well. ^^ Thanks for the suggestions. I am bringing Apocalypse in…so I hope I can finally get my act together.), **Alwaysright1** (Oh, thank you! Thank you! You are a lifesaver! And Apocalypse being cute…hmm…I didn't notice…but will be checking on that one. I soo love cute guys drools), **Suzaka** (Oh, thanks. I apologize for the tenses. English is not my native tongue.), **Destiny Phoenix** (Dances around insanely. Someone found me cute! Oh. You mean the story blushes thanks.),  ** Thunderfox 150 **(thanks. I'm taking the Beatles thing under consideration. Oh, an army of umbrellas? Can I have one? I broke mine recently ^^), **Holy-Psychic-Vulpix** (thanks, I really try to), **tabbyg** (thanks, you flatter me =) ooh. A you want to become a nurse, I have a cousin who's also a nursing student, she says it's hard but the rewards are great. So hang in there!), **underestimated-gurl** (gracias. It would've come out sooner, but this is, like, the fourth version I wrote of this chapter. Somehow, I cannot finish the other three), **jskullguy** (yeah. I know. Bad Rogue. shakes head in disappointment she's been pushed over the edge. I still say it's Mystique's fault. Though, I bemoan her and Kurt's relationship.), **Carla-p** (oh! So sorry! I thought that our country gets the most delayed episodes of Xmen evo. Um, if you like, I can recommend some great sites where you can read spoilers.), **Yumiko** (yup, Remy knows Rogue is Scarlett, but Rogue doesn't know that Remy knows. Plus after all the Apocalypse thing, Rogue had forgotten about Remy flirting with Scarlett. But now, Rogue knows _everything_. To be expounded on more next chapter), **chickenmastah** (thanks, but I would be a trifle delayed in updating stuff. Finals is around the corner and I've got another fic on-going. Sorry), **Aak-chan** (here's more!^^ it's nice to be wanted), **Denial** (thanks. I know that the Xmen movieverse gave Rogue the name Marie, but I wasn't aware that it was her actual name in the comic- and cartoon-verse. A lot of people in the review board informed me that Rogue's real name was never revealed in the comics though they were giving hints about it, so I was really curious whether they finally gave her real name, but I guess the writers are still keeping us in suspense), **UnknownSource** (thanks. Scarlett's now on a break, though she'll resurrect in the next chap. And there'll be a lot of finger-pointing, and quipping and grumbling, between the men and the boys next chap.), **Caliente** (I have an easy explanation as to why Rogue forgave Remy easily—she forgot about it. But rest assured that Rogue now knows everything, including Remy's, um, _innocent_ flirting with Scarlett. Hah!), **Lady Starlight so kiss my ass** (hmm. Seems like a lot of people are on to me. OK, so I do have a little plot problem. But I'm trying to fix it as good as I can. Look! I have the Rogue-going-insane thingy. Oh, and sorry about you not seeing DH. Patience, my dear. It'll come. I also missed the episode the first time it aired in our country. And that ended up in a two-sided screaming match between me and my brother. Oh, well. Me rambling now…), and **ishidahalf** (the first part was originally written without Remy in it…then I read your review. I was, like, ish's gonna kill me if Remy doesn't make an appearance. So here he is). Hope to hear from you guys again!


	11. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

Yet another rip-off of the Impact episode, but I altered the order a bit. 

Plus, there is a reason why this is a romance fic. I suck at describing action and adventure.

**RockStar**

**Chapter 11: My Immortal**

"So, Gumbo," Wolverine snarled as he seized up the relaxed teen before him. "You're saying that Magneto's gone now,"

"_Oui_," Gambit replied as he shuffled his cards repeatedly. 

Ororo threw a worried glance at the professor. She knew of the friendship between Eric and Xavier, though now strained due to the two men's differing ideology. Heaven only knows how deep this news had cut the professor.

"And how did you know this, bub?" Wolverine glared suspiciously at Gambit.

Gambit grinned. "From _mon ami_."

"How did it happen, Remy?" The professor asked quietly.

Gambit quickly wiped the smile off his face. "Remy learned it from Piotr, _monsieur_," he replied seriously. 

"Piotr?" Hank interrupted.

"_Oui_," Remy replied, throwing a charming grin at the weather goddess. "But you know him better as Colossus."

Wolverine frowned. "Where is he? He said that Magneto's been blackmailing him,"

Gambit nodded. "Remy's been helping him out," he replied. "He's now staying at one of Remy's apartments. He needs to get back to his home and be with his family,"

"I see," the professor nodded. "If the two of you need further assistance, don't hesitate to come forward."

"_Merci_," 

"Back to the story, bub,"

"Mags left Pyro and Colossus at the base to stop Apocalypse weeks ago. The two never heard from him since,"

The professor wheeled himself to the windows. "Gather a team, Logan. We're going on a fact-finding mission."

His four companions were about to leave when the professor suddenly clutched his head.

"What is it, professor?" Hank asked worriedly as he was suddenly by the professor's side.

"Grief," Remy winced, his empathy working overtime as the strong emotion threaten to overwhelm him.

Wolverine snuck a look at him before turning his attention to the professor.

"It's Kurt," the professor murmured as his hands massaged his temple. "And Rogue,"

Gambit was out of the room in a second.
    
    _I'm so tired of being here_
    
    _Supressed by all my childish fears_
    
    _And if you have to leave_
    
    _I wish that you would just leave_
    
    _Cause your presence still lingers here_
    
    _And it won't leave me alone_

Meanwhile, in Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico, an ancient ship hovered over a primordial Mayan temple. A moment later, the earth trembled, causing the temple to slowly crumble. All is not lost, however, as a pyramid slowly materializes amidst the residue. 

The ship began its slow descent. Finally, it settled at the top of the pyramid.

Apocalypse slowly stirred, his energy slowly waking up the slumbering infrastructure.

A force surrounds the pyramid. 

Suddenly, Apocalypse screamed.

"It is not enough! I need more!"

Beside him, Mersmero, who is down on his knees, bent his head. "She is coming, master," he assured him. "She will bring us more power."
    
    _These wounds won't seem to heal_
    
    _This pain is just too real_
    
    _There's just too much that time can not erase_

"I cannot locate him, Hank," Xavier quietly told Beast. "There is no sign of him."

Hank and the Professor had stayed behind to monitor the Apocalypse problem as Storm went to Kurt while Wolverine and Gambit had gone to look for Rogue who was reported as missing.

"He's gone?" Hank, who was near him doing research, asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xavier shook his head. "No. He's still here. His presence, in fact, had awakened a multitude of latent mutant powers. But I am not powerful enough to locate him." He sighed as he rubbed his weary head. "Any progress on your side?"

Hank shook his head as his big, blue, furry fingers continued to work on the keyboards in a furious pace. "I found a lot of mysterious events but nothing conclusive."

Xavier rubbed at his eyes. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do as of the moment."

A momentary silence reigned over the two, each lost in his own thoughts. 

Until, "Rogue!" The professor's eyes opened wide in shock as his mind was ensnared with pure psychic energy.
    
    _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_
    
    _When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_
    
    _And I held your hand through all of these years_
    
    _But you still have all of me_

"Leavin' Remy behind, _chere_?" 

Rogue whirled around when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine dying. She looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Where are you going?" Remy had found Rogue about twenty miles from the Institute.

"Away," Rogue replied coolly.

"Then Remy's coming with," he said as he motioned her to ride with him.

"I don't need you," Rogue told him, her face devoid of emotion. "I don't need any of you," she turned back towards the darkness.

One by one, the X-Men stepped from the darkness into the light. Wolverine. Cyclops. Jean Grey. So Rogue did notice the X Van that had stopped behind Gambit's motorcycle.

"Stripes,"

"Save it." Rogue turned around and once again began her departure.

"Wait." Jean said as she placed a telekinetic field around Rogue to keep the younger girl from leaving.
    
    _You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_
    
    _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_
    
    _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_
    
    _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"What is it, professor?"

"I am sensing a dark presence about her," he said. 

"Mersmero?"

"No." The professor said. "Something darker. Apocalypse."
    
    _These wounds won't seem to heal_
    
    _This pain is just too real_
    
    _There's just too much that time can not erase_

"Make me," Rogue snarled as she pivoted towards them and thrust her right arm forward. A similar, but much stronger telekinetic force hit Jean Grey.

The redhead lost her concentration as she was launched backwards. She slammed into a tree and was rendered unconscious.

"Jean!" Cyclops called out. Acting on pure instinct, he let out an optic blast.

"Slim!" Wolverine growled.

The beam hit Rogue's shoulder. She crumpled on the ground, the skin on her shoulder tearing off. Blood started to flow.

"_Chere_!" Remy made a move towards Rogue.

Suddenly, Rogue laughed. "That all you can do, boy?" She asked as she stood up.

They all watched in morbid fascination as the wound in Rogue shoulder healed.

"What's going on?" Wolverine demanded.
    
    _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_
    
    _When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_
    
    _And I held your hand through all of these years_
    
    _But you still have all of me_

The professor, who was trying to read Rogue, opened his eyes in shock. "The psyches in her head, they're back,"

Hank chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps they never left," 

The professor nodded. "That is a possibility. Apocalypse merely absorbed their energy, causing them to weaken enough not to be detected by psychic sweeps."

"And now they're back,"

"I was afraid of this," the professor muttered.

Hank looked at him in curiosity. 

"I suspected that Rogue's powers taken effect when Apocalypse touched her."

"The blackouts and the voice in her head,"

Xavier nodded. "I hypothesized that he was the reason for Rogue's episodes. However, I was never too sure."

"And now,"
    
    _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_
    
    _But though you're still with me_
    
    _I've been alone all along_

"Let me go and nobody gets hurt."

"Can't do that, Stripes." Wolverine unsheathed his claws.

"What are you going to do?" Rogue sneered. "Cut me into little pieces?"

Gambit was leaning towards a tree, watching the scene unfold before him, uncertain whether to help Rogue or the X-Men.

Jean slowly came to. The first thing she saw was the worried face of Scott.

"Jean? Thank God you're alright." 

"What happened?" Jean groaned.

"It's Rogue. Her powers are going insane again," he gestured helplessly towards Rogue and Wolverine who were having a face-off.

Jean tried to move, but winced in pain. 

"Easy, Jean. I think you broke something. If you move, you might make it worse," Scott told her, throwing a nervous glance at Rogue. "Let's just hope that Wolverine and Gambit can at least calm her down,"

"I'll try and contact the professor. He knew what to do the last time," Jean said as she shut her eyes and concentrated.

_Professor._

_Jean. What is going on?_

_It's Rogue. Something's wrong with her!_

_I know. Apocalypse is within her. He's controlling her from the inside._

_You mean she's absorbed him?_

_Hank and I theorize that Apocalypse's psyche is overpowering Rogue's. That is the reason for her episodes._

_She's manifesting powers of the people she absorbed before._

_We know. When she absorbed Apocalypse, his psyche had tried to absorb those in her head too in order to regain strength to overcome Rogue's own. And now, all are under his control, even her._

_You mean—_

_Yes. Rogue is under the control of Apocalypse._

_What could we do?  
  
_

_Try to draw the real Rogue out. We'll be there as soon as we can._
    
    _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_
    
    _When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_
    
    _I held your hand through all of these years_
    
    _But you still have all of me_

"I don't want to hurt you, Stripes," Wolverine told her.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the same reservation, old man," Rogue snarled as she adopted an offensive stance.

"Now, now, _chere_," Gambit interjected as he lazily shuffled his cards. "Be nice to the elderly." He then held out a card. Queen of Hearts. 

Rogue extended her hand towards Gambit. Volts of energy emanated from her fingers. Berserker's powers. 

Gambit easily dodged the deadly electricity while Rogue lunged forward to attack Wolverine.

Snikt

Rogue barely winced as the bone claws extended from her hands.

Wolverine easily deflected it with his own.

"Logan! She's not herself!" Jean called out. "Apocalypse has her under her control!"

"Rogue," Logan called out to her. "Snap out of it."

Bones clashed with ademantium.  Rogue was roughly shoved backwards. 

A charged card was dropped on Rogue's feet. Not enough to seriously hurt, just to stun. But Rogue had executed a back flip that had taken her away from the card before it exploded.

Rogue's eyes then turned white as the winds lifted her off the ground. Lightning lined the sky as she extended both hands. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently.

The trees that were lining the highway shook and started to fall.

Jean was about to be crushed by one when Cyclops blasted it to smithereens. 

Wolverine easily sliced a tree.

Gambit jumped out of the trees' path with relative ease.

When they looked up at Rogue, she was now wrapped in magma. She then threw out her arms as if embracing all of them.

A ring of fire had enclosed the four.

"Stripes," Wolverine called out once again. "Rogue. Fight him. You're much more stronger than this."

For a moment, the flame surrounding the Goth flickered. But in a moment, it was back in full force. 

"Logan, you're getting through her," Jean encouraged him as she felt the tug of Rogue's mind momentarily.

"That so?" Rogue taunted. She then launched herself like a cannonball towards her mentor.

Wolverine easily dodged her. "I thought I taught you better than that, Stripes. You're still too slow."

"Speed, eh?" Rogue asked as she became a blur to those around her.

A second later, a groaning Wolverine was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. "I better stop giving the kid a few ideas,"

"She has all our powers, _non_?" Gambit asked as his eyes kept pace with her movements.

"Yes." Cyclops nodded.

"Jeannie, can you slow her down?"

Jean nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Rogue was lifted off the ground.

"Hey!"

Gambit grinned as he took off a running start. He then grabbed Rogue who was in midair.

A pair of strong arms enveloped Rogue. 

"Let go of me." Rogue snarled.

"Not yet, _chere._" He said huskily. "Not until you learn what Remy has to say."

"No!" Rogue was about to use Fred's super strength when she felt something stir within her. "What are you doing to me?"

"Shh, _petite_. Just feel."

"No!" But tears had started to fall from her eyes. 

Scott and Jean watched in fascination as Rogue slowly ceased her struggles. She then buried her face in the Cajun's chest.

Gambit combed his gloved fingers through Rogue's hair, soothing her.

"Gumbo," Wolverine hissed quietly. He saw Rogue's shoulders heaving up and down and realized that she was crying.

"Don't worry none, _cher._ Remy's gonna take care of ya." Gambit said in his calm, hypnotic voice.

Moments later, Rogue went still.

"_Chere?"_

And suddenly, Gambit was flying backwards. Wolverine tried to break the thief's fall, only to be knocked down himself.

Scott saw that Rogue was crackling with magnetic energy. 

"That'll teach you to bewitch me," Rogue said, her eyes blazing.

Scott took advantage of the girl's preoccupation with the Cajun as he adjusted his eye piece to stun her.

However, Rogue quickly turned to him and easily deflected his optic blast with a hex bolt. Though the beam changed its direction, it had increased its energy.

"Rogue?" A tiny uncertain voice asked.

Rogue's eyes widened as she saw the blast turn towards the path of—

"Jaime!" 

"What is he doing here?" Wolverine snarled as he got up and moved to push Jaime out of the way, but he knew that he would be too late. 

The smell of brimstone permeated the air as Rogue ported directly in front of Jaime. She then erected a telekinetic shield. The blast hit the shield and dispersed.

Rogue fell to her knees. "What have I done?" She cried out as she bowed her head, tears once again streaming down her creamy cheeks. "What have I done?"

"Rogue," Jaime whispered as he took a tentative step forward. 

Rogue sobbed and Jaime felt his heart break.

Slowly, unsurely, he moved towards her teacher and wrapped both of his arms around her. 

**~tbc**

P.S.

The song is _My Immortal_ by Evanescence. Yeah. And that's what Rogue's got in her head. An Immortal.

Oh, and guys, if you want to request a song, I would really appreciate it if you could send in the lyrics and the artist. I was really overwhelmed with the outpour of requests and I really don't have time to surf the net to search for the lyrics since finals is just around the corner and all my professors are working us double-time to finish the course syllabus. It's crazy! Plus, I'm also in the process of writing another fic aside for this one. Barely had time to sleep. sigh

A shout-out to **Holy-Psychic-Vulpix** (thanks. Ooh. Fire. Nice. cackles), **Millenium mutant** (Well technically, in this story, you lost one parent in last chapter and only one in this. So, you should only feel half as bad.), **Destiny Phoeniz **(Well, technically, this is another one of Impact, but significantly less though), **ladyjadegreen**/**jewelz** (well, the first thing I thought off when I read your name was the color of Rogue's eyes. Pretty. Hmm…Remy the rapper? I'll see what I can do. No promises, though.), **ishandahalf** (see, sometimes fear is a good thing. Anyway, Remy tried, he really did! But what did he do? See posters for print ads and details…I mean, elaboration on the next chap!), **Taineyah **(You're welcome. ^^ and here's more), **Denial** (hmm. Hope that I answered some of your questions. But I guess in my attempt to write in the episodes I kinda lost my original story line. Oh, well. No one's complaining—yet. I'll try to make some semblance of a plot after my mind restarts itself), **Ellie s.g.** (thanks. I really enjoy your emails. Sorry I don't check as often as I ought to), **Yumiko** (sorry for the confusion. I hope I cleared stuff up. But if I didn't, feel free to email me to ask questions), **Aro** (it took me a week, but can I still have a cookie? Anyway, I haven't watched Impact yet so I had to write my own version from what I read about it so far. And now you've got me excited. I now have to watch Cajun Spice, which I'm guessing is a new episode from the newest season of X-men. Oh, the horror of the wait!), **UnknownSource** (I've got another thing men are good for! Providing the transportation! And yeah, I'll get back to Kurt in the next chapter, but I'm thinking as far as the rest of the characters are concerned, Rogue merely broke a statue. I think Wolverine said something about nothing more can be done for Mystique), **jskullguy** (I was originally leaning towards your idea about making Rogue Apocalypse's queen, but my brother told me that Apocalypse has his four horsemen and not a queen. That and the fact that I tried that part, but it didn't work. Sorry), **Caliente** (So it is revealed that he is none other that Apocalypse's psyche.), **Thunderfox 150** (did you just ask for My Immortal? You did! Yey! How's that for fast service? I'll see what I can do for the Beatles bit), **Silver12** (Thank you for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.), **penguin walk** (I just had to ask—why are you dizzy? Is it because of the story, or because of the walk? ^^;; well, virtual hugs to you too!), and **Raliena** (thanks. And do you have any song in particular in mind?).


	12. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N: 

I was sitting before my brother's computer for like fifteen minutes, trying to think up of ways to continue this fic. I came up high and dry. So to get inspiration, I decided to surf up sites on how Rogue and Gambit came together in the comics. And while I was reading, I thought to myself, can I explain it better than that? I was like, no. Never. Not in a million years. So I decided to rip it off, again. sigh So, here I am now, acknowledging it that the statements in italics are in no way products of my imagination. They are **direct quotations **of the dialogue in Uncanny X-Men # 297 (taken from gambitguild.net) 

RockStar 

**Chapter 12: Remember Me**

"She's not responding again, Chuck." Logan growled as he paced the professor's office agitatedly.

"Don't worry, Logan." The professor tried to smile at him reassuringly. "This time, it's by her own choice. No one's holding her back. I can feel her. She just overwhelmed by everything that happened."

"It ain't fair. She's just a kid." Logan growled. "What more does Apocalypse want from her?"

The professor didn't have any answer to that. It was a puzzle that had bothered him from the moment he heard that Rogue's mind was being poisoned by Apocalypse.

"Perhaps nothing," Charles replied. "Perhaps, she is merely acting upon the instinct of the residue of Apocalypse's psyche in her head."

Logan stopped pacing abruptly. "Something ain't right," he said. "And I need answers," he turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere." He said in frustration. "I can't just sit here doin' nothing while she self-destructs."

The professor nodded as Logan walked away. He knew how the man was feeling. For being the supposed greatest mind in the world, he felt impotent in his wheelchair, unable to help one of his students when she needed him most.

A thought touched his mind, one that is not yet familiar to him. Gambit. Remy LeBeau. Like himself and Wolverine, the young man refused to sit back and do nothing while Rogue was suffering.

Xavier sighed. He knew what the thief wanted to do. **_"_**_You play a dangerous game, Gambit, but that seems your speciality, doesn't it?"_ He asked the wall before him_. "Of all my X-Men, you are the most unknown to me. You want Rogue's love but you don't want to fall in love with her, do you? You want her to declare herself yours, but you will not commit to her. Why? A dangerous game for her,_" he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts._ "(B)ut even more so, I fear for you."_

"_Chere_?"

No response.

Rogue simply sat there, in the corner of the rec room, hugging her legs, staring off in space, her chin on her knees.

But the professor said not to worry, she was still in there, somewhere.

Remy slid down sand sat beside Rogue. "Have something for you," he grinned at her and held out a white rose.

Slowly, Rogue's hands went from her legs to Remy's hand. She then quickly took the rose and threw it away.

Remy smirked, delighted that he finally got some sort of response from the sullen girl.

"Rogue?" Jaime poked his head through the rec room. Although he was severely reprimanded and grounded because of sneaking in the X-Van, he had received a lot of pats on the back for being able to bring Rogue back. He tentatively took a few steps into the room.

Rogue looked at the young boy before her, but no emotion crossed her face.

"Uh, Remy," Jaime began. "You're wanted in the Danger Room."

Remy nodded his acknowledgement. 

"Uh, 'bye, Rogue," he said before running back before Mr. Wolverine decide he took too much time and ground him some more.

"Go away," Rogue finally told Remy when he made no move to leave. "Leave me alone," she then buried her face in her arms, which were propped on her knees.

"Can't do that, _petite_." Remy grinned at her as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Remy's standing by his woman."

"I am not your woman." Rogue's head snapped up as she glared at him. "Go."

Remy gave her a disarming smile. "_Non_."

Rogue gave him her death glare. "If you don't want to leave, then I would." She then stood up.

But Remy's quick hand grabbed her arm and pulled her downwards.

Rogue jerked away. "What do you want from me?" She demanded as she made sure she was out of his reach before standing up. 

Remy looked at her, the smile disappearing from his face. "I think you know the answer to that, _chere_." He replied quietly as he looked earnestly at her face.

Rogue closed her eyes. Back in the streets. When he held her. She felt…she felt everything. Logan's frustration. Jean's pain. Scott's anxiety. And Remy's…Love. Rogue slowly opened her eyes. That was it, wasn't it? Love. Impossible though as it may sound, Remy loves her.

She had to look away from him. She felt…unworthy.

"No." She shook her head. "Go away."

"Remy can," Remy frowned as he searched for the right words. "Feel things, _chere_," he told her. "You absorbed Remy, so he knows you now know how he feels about you."

Rogue refused to meet his eyes even when he had walked to her and tilted her chin to face him.

"And Remy knows how you feel about him too." He told her. Actually, he was going out on a limb. He doesn't know. Rogue's feelings were confusing at best. HE honestly doesn't know whether or not she truly hates him, like she claims.

Rogue bit her lip. "I know. I want it to go away,"

Remy felt something from within stir. Happiness. Triumph. Hope. Love. She felt the same way.

"Why don't you give us a chance, Roguey?"

Rogue shook her head. "No. You deserve better than me, Remy," she told him as a tear fell down her creamy cheek. "I—I can't even touch you,"

Remy wiped the tear with his thumb. "That doesn't matter to Remy none, _cher._"

"It matters to me."

Bamf.

Rogue and Remy sprung apart at the sound.

"Gambit," Kurt spat out. "Danger room, now."

"Kurt," Rogue began.

Kurt glared at her, his hate and anger assaulting Rogue through Remy's empathy. 

Bamf

Rogue drew a deep, shaky breath. "Remy!" She cried out as she launched herself at the Cajun.

Remy welcomed her into his arms. "Shh, _chere_. Remy's here."

"Any news, Henry?" 

Henry McCoy paused from his readings, took off his glasses, and tiredly rubbed at his eyes. He's been reading the computer screen for hours and yet he knew no more now than when he started hours ago. He shook his head in defeat.

The professor nodded. "I see." He said. He, too, was becoming fatigued over it all. All day long he was manning Cerebro, desperately trying to make contact, find the faintest trace of Apocalypse. They have a theory that the reason why the immortal was not striking yet was because he still wasn't at full power, so if the X-men were to strike, now would be a good time. Plus, everyday that passed, the chances of finding Magneto alive becomes slimmer.

He began to wheel himself away.

"Charles," Hank called out uncertainly.

The professor turned to look at him.

"I think there might be someone who can point us to the right direction."

I stand here face to face 

_with someone that I used to know_

_used to look at me and laugh_

_Well now he claims_

_That he's known me for so very long_

_but I remember being no one_

Rogue sighed as she hugged her knees closer to her body. Wearing only a tank top and cut-off shorts, the evening air was raising goose bumps on her bare flesh, but she was preoccupied with other thoughts to actually notice.

That is, until a warm body sat down beside her and lit a cigarette.

_I wanted to be just like you_

_so perfect, so untouchable_

_Now you want me to be with you_

_someone who used to have it all_

_do you remember now?_

_you acted liked you never noticed me_

_forget it!_

_because the dawn has come around_

_you're not allowed to be a part of me_

Rogue refused to look at him. "_Remy, if ya have any feelings for me, any at all, leave me alone."___

Remy took a deep drag before replying. _"S'funny, m' feelin's f'r ya are the very same reason I'm stayin.'"___

_Did you know me_

_or where you too preoccupied with_

_playing king in your small kingdom_

_Well now the real world_

_has stripped you of your royalty_

_from your kingdom your evicted_

The two were quiet for a moment, both looking at everything except at each other.

Until Rogue stirred. _"It ain't fair!"_ She cried out. "_Why am I being punished like this? Ah don't have a chance o' findin' happiness. Fine. Life as an X-Man. Ah can deal with that. It's the personal side o' my life where everything falls apart. All Ah ask - all Ah need - is somebody t'hold me. Stroke his fingers through muh hair. Promise me that everythin's gonna be fine. That all the cuts and bruises are worth it in the end. More than anything, Remy, Ah want that person t'be you. But that ain't never gonna happen_."

_I wanted to be just like you_

_so perfect, so untouchable_

_Now you want me to be with you_

_someone who used to have it all_

_Do you remember now?_

_you acted liked you never noticed me_

_FORGET IT!_

_because the dawn has come around_

_you're not allowed to be a part of me_

_part of me _

_Part of me_

_Part of me_

Remy made a move to comfort her somehow, to assure her that he's there for her no matter what, but Rogue shrugged him off.

"_Don't ya get it?! It won't happen 'cause it can't._" She cried out as she drew her body closer to herself, away from him._"My entire mutant power is about restraint - Ah can't touch another livin' being without fear of swallowing that person whole! Their thoughts an' hopes an' dreams become mine. Ah got no control over mah abilities. An' you?! You got no control over yourself. Chargin' up an' object an' throwing it away - that's your 'special gift'."_

"_Chere_," Remy started, but Rogue cut him off.

_you're never going to be a part of me_

_you're never going to be a part of me_

_you're never going to be a part of me_

_you're never going to be a part of me_

_you're never going to be a part of me_

_you're never going to be a part of me___

_"Ah ain't an object, Gambit. Ah'm a woman. If ya can't - if ya won't - treat me like one, then please leave me alone_."

Rogue felt Remy look at her for a long moment. Then, she stifled a cry as she felt him stand up and walk away.

_Do you remember now?_

_you acted liked you never noticed me_

_FORGET IT!_

_because the dawn has come around_

_you're not allowed to be a part of me_

_part of me___

She fought a losing battle against her tears, against her pain. She was sobbing when she felt footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Logan, she hastily wiped her tears away, unwilling to explain her hurt. She bowed her head down, wishing that maybe, if she stayed still, Logan wouldn't notice her.

_"Everything's gon' be fine, chere."_ A blanket was placed around her shoulders as she felt warmth from Remy's body from behind her as he held her to him.

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

**~TBC**

P.S. 

The song is Remember Me by Hoobastank. Thanks to **Hikari Ami** for suggesting it. I'm sorry it took so long, but better late than never, right?

Sorry guys, if it's a bit short. I wanted to post something before I fade away for two weeks. It's hell week at my school. Final Exams is coming. So I made a pact to stay off-line and off ff.net during that time. However, I will be back with a vengeance once all of this is over. =) Please pray that I pass all of my subjects. Don't want to repeat any of them next year. Thanks!  
  


And a shout-out to: **Denial** (Yup. Me like Jaime, too. I like kids in general, as long as they don't live under the same roof as I do. Anyway, hope I updated fast enough for ya), **ishandahalf** (and now, lookie who's getting through to Rogue. Yey, Remy!), **jskullguy** (rest assured that I am taking your suggestions under consideration. It's cool, but I'm afraid, if I write it like that, it'll be way off-tanget from my original plot and yes, contrary to popular belief I do have a plot so sorry!), **Anime addicted** (A storm? Good thing you were safe. Anyway, back here in my room, the heat is slowly baking me. I could do with a nice, cold rain shower. Keep safe, you here? And welcome back), **Samm16** (thanks for the compliment. But I'm so sorry to tell you that I miserably failed to write in the supposed triangle. I'm too much of a Romy fan), **Black Phoenix** (concrete angel? I've never heard of that before. Can you tell me who sang it? Thanks), **Yumiko** (and your wish is my command ^^), **Aro** (Ooh. Can't wait 'till the new season gets to our shore. Thanks for the update), **Caliente** (Argh! The Scarlett thing is beginning to haunt me! I can't seem to write it in! Help!), **rogue4eva/romy4eva** (I sense a pattern here, a lot of people who likes Rogue and Romy seem to love lil' Jaime too. Or is it just that people like Jaime in general?), **Suzaka** (Yeah. I mean, after everything that Apocalypse forced upon Rogue, I hope she gets to kick his butt in X-Men Evo), **Millenium Mutant** (I completely agree, Apocalypse must die, immortal or not!), and **UnknownSource** (You're an anti-Romy? gasps Well, I hope you can curb such tendencies, coz this chap is pure Romyness. Can't even see the plot…)

Thanks you guys. You're the greatest!

See ya in two weeks, but that doesn't mean that I won't appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	13. Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

I'm alive (but just barely)! I had another exam this morning and I was just so happy that I answered ALL of the questions (don't know yet if I answered them correctly, but for once in my postgraduate life, I was able to answer everything. So to celebrate, my friends and I went out and when I went home, I sat down to finish this chap. Yey! Two more exams to go! 

Thirteen chapters! Gosh, this is becoming really looong. When I first started this, I thought I wouldn't make it past the third chap. Oh, well. =)

Do the words 'transition chapter' mean anything to you? ^^

RockStar 

**Chapter 13: Bring Me To Life**

"Keety," Kurt ported into the room that she and Rogue shared.

Rogue, who was on the bed, reading a magazine, bolted upright. "Kurt?" She asked out uncertainly.

Kurt frowned when he didn't see the valley girl. 

"Kurt, wait!" Rogue cried out when she noticed that Kurt was about to port out again.

Kurt hesitated, and that was the only opening Rogue needed.

"I," she began. "I just want to say I'm sorry,"

Kurt didn't look at her, but he didn't port out of the room either, so Rogue decided that must be a good sign. 

"Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you," she said softly as she slowly, hesitantly approached the blue-haired boy.

"Can you bring Mystique back?" He suddenly spat out.

Rogue's eyes went to the floor. "No." She replied quietly. "I can't. But you know what I can do? I can give ya your sister back."

Kurt's head snapped up at that. He looked at the Goth girl before him.

"Kurt, you told me that you're my little brother no matter what," Rogue told him, making eye contact for the first time. "Well, now I'm telling you that I'm your sister no matter what." 

Kurt didn't say anything, but Rogue saw that the anger was slowly leaving his face. 

"I know that you think Mystique is your mother," Rogue said softly. "But she's not."

Kurt was about to argue when Rogue interrupted him.

"No, please, let me talk." Rogue pleaded. "Talking, it ain't for me. I find it hard to express myself, but I want you to understand."

Finally realizing the effort it was taking Rogue to ask for forgiveness, Kurt nodded. "Go ahead," he said.

"Your real mother, she's in Germany. Mystique, well, she's just the woman who gave birth to you." Rogue sighed. "But that doesn't excuse what I've done. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for taking away your opportunity to make it up to that woman,"

Kurt nodded. "_Ja_. I've lost her. And I think I don't want to lose you to," he said softly.

With that, Rogue felt the beginnings of tears burn her eyes. 

"I'm not saying that I'm over that, Rogue." He said. "But I'm saying that I'm willing to try again,"

Rogue nodded. 

"And you're unwell at that time," he said. "Having Apocalypse in your head." He shrugged. "And maybe, after what she's done to you, I would've done the same thing if I was in your place."

"No!" Rogue said. She shook her head forcefully. "That's the difference between you and me, Kurt. You would never do something as heartless as what I've done, no matter how evil that other person is. God knows that I don't deserve to be your sister, but I need you, Kurt. And I'm so glad you're my brother," by now, a few drops of tears were falling down her creamy cheeks.

Kurt's heart softened at that. To see Rogue cry…

"Can I," Rogue started. "Can I hug ya?" She asked.

Rogue was asking for physical contact. Kurt's eyes widened.

"But if you don't wanna, I understand," Rogue quickly added when Kurt failed to respond.

"No," Kurt said as he took a step closer to his sister. He enveloped her in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear, careful not to touch her bare skin. "I'm sorry for being such an ass,"

Rogue shook her head as she held on to Kurt as if her life depended on it. "T-thank ya." 

"Rogue?" Bobby frowned as the Rogue, who has shape shifted into Scarlett, missed her cue for the third time.

Rogue grimaced. "Sorry, guys, my heart's just not into it today," she admitted.

They were practicing in the danger room as Forge was using his garage for a rather large experiment. So Rogue had to use Scarlett's form. But it took the combined effort and will of Kitty, Kurt, and Jaime just to convince Rogue to use her adopted mother's powers.

But now that she was Scarlett again, it seemed that she was having trouble singing.

"Wanna take that from the top?" Kitty asked.

Rogue nodded.

"Alright," Bobby nodded patiently. "Kurt,"

Kurt nodded as he gave the beat with his drum sticks.

Bobby and Kitty played the intro.

Rogue took a deep breath. She opened her mouth when she heard her cue, but once again no words came out of her mouth. Rogue shook her head. "Sorry guys," she suddenly said as she hastily returned to mike into the stand. "I can't do this," she then walked out the danger room.

Bobby scratched his head. "What was that all about?"

"_Chere_?" Gambit asked as he caught the wrist of one frustrated singer. "Care to tell Remy what's wrong?"

Rogue, as Scarlett, glared at him. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" She demanded.

Remy shook his head. "The _fille_ hasn't told Remy that she loves him yet," he grinned flirtatiously at her. "So as far as Remy knows, he's still unattached."

Rogue muttered something derogatory under her breath. "Let me go or you'll sorely regret it,"

But Remy's grin just got wider. "A _petite_ with a lot of spunk, just the way Remy likes his women,"

Rogue saw red and suddenly aimed a punch at Gambit.

"Whoa, _chere_," Remy easily caught her punches. "We don't wanna upset the voices in your head,"

"Voices?" Rogue blinked. Twice.

Remy smirked at her.

Rogue glared. "You knew." She growled. "You knew and you didn't tell me," she then turned around and started to stalk away.

"_Cher_!" He called out as he easily caught her. He then gently turned her around so that they were face to face. The smile was gone from her face. Her green eyes sparkled with indignation and defiance that Remy was beginning to love. "If someone has the right to get mad, _petite_, it'll be Gambit, _non_?"

Rogue bit her lip. He does have a point. "When did you find out?"

"I knew all along," he told her arrogantly. "You can't change your eyes, Roguey." He said as he earnestly stared into her emerald orbs. "Remy had known a lot of women, but he never knew anyone with eyes like yours." Rogue blushed. "So all this time, you knew," "_Oui_." He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ears. "Were you jealous?" He asked playfully. "Oh, no." Rogue replied airily. "I mean, you're not my boyfriend yet, you know. I haven't even told you that I love you." "Do you?" Remy challenged her. Rogue reddened. "Rogue?" Kitty's voice interrupted them before Rogue could answer. "I couldn't see them yet," Rogue cried out as she held on to Remy. Then, the next thing Remy knew, he was inside the room that the two girls shared covered with smoke and the smell of brimstone. "What's the problem, _petite_?" He asked. "Maybe Remy can help." Rogue shook her head as she turned her back on him. "It's nothing," Remy didn't say anything, just waited for her. Rogue sighed. "Alright," she finally caved as she turned back to him. "It's just that I can't sing, not anymore. My heart's just ain't in it." "Why not?" "Mystique was the one who taught me to sing," she admitted. "And after everything that happened, I don't know." "You lost your heart, _chere_," Remy whispered to her as he then stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her hips. "Maybe Remy can find it back for you." "What?" Rogue asked, mystified, as she tried to struggle against him. "Shh," Remy soothed her. "Don't fight it, Roguey," his smooth voice sent shivers down her spine. "Maybe Remy can give you a new reason to sing," And then, he started humming a tune under his breath, moving slowly. Rogue couldn't believe it. Remy was dancing with her!  
  
"Can you hear the song in your head, _mon amor_?" He asked huskily a moment later. "'Cause Remy sure can," 

Instead of answering, Rogue started so sing softly.

_How can you see into my eyes __like open doors. __Leading you down into my core __where I've become so numb. __Without a soul __my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold __until you find it there and lead it back home._

Rogue was delighted when Remy decided to join in.

A/N: Sorry I had to interrupt like this, but those in italics are sung by Rogue, while those in bold are by Remy. And imagine the song slower and acoustic-cy.

**Wake me up. **_Wake me up inside. _**I can't wake up. **_Wake me up inside. _**Save me. **_Call my name and save me from the dark. _**Wake me up. **_Bid my blood to run. _**I can't wake up. **_Before I come undone. _**Save me. **_Save me from the nothing I've become._ _Now that I know what I'm without __you can't just leave me. __Breathe into me and make me real __Bring me to life. _ **Wake me up. **_Wake me up inside. _**I can't wake up. **_Wake me up inside. _**Save me. **_Call my name and save me from the dark. _**Wake me up. **_Bid my blood to run. _**I can't wake up. **_Before I come undone. _**Save me. **_Save me from the nothing I've become._ _Bring me to life. _**I've been living a lie ****There's nothing inside. **_Bring me to life. _ _Frozen inside without your touch, __without your love, darling. __Only you are the life among the dead._ **All of this ****I can't believe I couldn't see ****Kept in the dark ****but you were there in front of me** _I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. __I've got to open my eyes to everything. _ **Without a thought ****Without a voice ****Without a soul** **Don't let me die here ****_There must be something wrong._**_Bring me to life._ **Wake me up. **_Wake me up inside. _**I can't wake up. **_Wake me up inside. _**Save me. **_Call my name and save me from the dark. _**Wake me up. **_Bid my blood to run. _**I can't wake up. **_Before I come undone. _**Save me. **_Save me from the nothing I've become._ _Bring me to life. _**I've been living a lie ****There's nothing inside. ** _Bring me to life_

Rogue laughed as the song ended.

"So, how was Remy?" He asked, refusing to let go of her still and relishing her closeness.

"Horrible." Rogue told him. "Absolutely horrible."

Remy mock-scowled.

"Let's just say that there's only one singer in this relationship and it ain't you."

"So, we're in a relationship now?" He asked with a delighted grin.

"Er," Rogue reddened for the nth time that day.

"Well, well, what are we having here, an eating contest?" Kitty wrinkled her nose in disgust as she entered the kitchen and saw both Kurt and Rogue holding a two thick slices of bread with what seemed to be everything edible the Institute kitchen offered in between.

Kurt took a large bite of his sandwich as Rogue struggled to chew hers. "Mph-ving mphunch." Kurt attempted to reply.

"Like ew!" Kitty's face warped into a feature of disgust. "Swallow first." She turned to Rogue. "And you. This is something I expected from him," she gestured disgusted to Kurt who was chewing furiously. "But not from you,"

Rogue dutifully swallowed before replying. "You try not eating with the Blob in your head, sugah. It's more trouble that it's worth,"

"Sure, just don't blame me if Remy dumps you if you bloat into Blob's proportion,"

Rogue shook her head. "Sugah, I also have Pietro's super quick metabolism,"

Kitty's face fell. "Does that mean you can eat whatever you like without gaining a single pound?" She demanded.

"_Ja_." Kurt replied gleefully. "I have found my eating partner,"

"You guys are disgusting," Kitty glared at them as she started to prepare her own meal—a vegetable salad. "Don't you know that eating meat is immoral?"

Wolverine then walked in, sniffed, grabbed a meat-laden sandwich, and left.

"I rest my case." Kitty grumbled.

"_Mon Dieu_!" Remy dramatically dropped the bag of groceries he was holding upon entering the kitchen. He glared distastefully at the siblings.

"Like, tell them, Remy," Kitty grinned, thinking that finally, someone who finds Kurt's eating habits equally disgusting.

"Alright, _petite_," Remy nodded to Kitty. "What are the two of you thinking?" He demanded from the two. "You'll spoil your dinner," he said.

"Remy!" Kitty whined.

Remy winced at the sound. "What? Remy's preparing dinner and wants _ma chere_ to taste it." He looked at Kurt. "His brother-in-law, too,"

Kurt dropped his sandwich. "What?"

"He's just joking, sugah," Rogue assured her furry brother. "And don't worry, Remy, Kurt and ah can handle your gumbo just fine," she said as she crammed the last of her food in her mouth.

Kurt nodded as he patted his stomach. "Always room for more," he said proudly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kitty groaned.

"Well, let's leave Swamp Rat here to his kitchen." Rogue told the two. "He always gets weird when he's cooking," she said.

Remy frowned. "Remy resents that,"

Rogue laughed as she and Kurt left, but not before grabbing a piece of ham.

Kitty watched to two go.

"_Petite_?" Remy glanced at her questioningly.

Kitty smiled at him winsomely. "Can I stay and help?" She offered innocently.   
  


Professor Xavier looked out indulgently at the group of teens horse-playing in the pool outside. It had been half a  month since they last heard from the Apocalypse and life was slowly starting to get back to normal.

Except for Rogue.

Having mended her relationship with her brother and finding contentment in what Remy LeBeau has to offer, the teen had been happy lately.

And all the professor could ask for was for happiness to last.

Ororo Monroe closed her eyes as she willed the dark clouds away. "There," she nodded in satisfaction as the sun shone brightly than ever.

"Bobby! Stop freezing the pool!" A mad (and half-frozen) Scott yelled.

Laughter wafted up into the window.

The professor closed his eyes and wished for everyone else's happiness to endure too.

And as their mentor and father-figure, he regretted that as of the moment, that was the only thing he could do.

"Le mew," 

"There you are _ma_ _chere_," a heavily accented voice purred. Then kissing sounds could be heard.

Jaime laughed as he watched as the artificially white-stripped black cat escape the clutches of Pepe LePew on TV. He opted to watch TV instead of going for a swim because he was still sporting the marks of his latest sunburn.

"For the thousandth time, Cajun," Rogue growled as she stepped into the rec room. "No!"

And since lately everywhere the Rogue goes, the Cajun was sure to follow, Remy leBeau walked in after her. 

"But _cher_," he argued. "It'll be fun,"

Rogue paused in front of Jaime, just to the right of the TV. Remy remained at the TV's left side.

"Fun?" Rogue frowned. "I don't find accidentally absorbing the whole New Mutants team fun," she growled.

Remy looked at her blankly.

"She meant she refuses to wear swimming gear," Jaime replied, his eyes never leaving the boob tube. 

Remy smirked. "Remy wasn't thinking of his Rogue wearing a bikini," he told her cheekily. "But now that you mentioned it…"

"Don't even think about it, Cajun,"

Jaime's eyes darted from the harassed cat in the TV to Rogue, then back to the TV again. This time, he saw Pepe LePew, his eyes then strayed to Remy. From the TV to Rogue to the TV to Remy then back to the TV again.

"Remy would really like to see his Roguey in a bikini," he said dreamily.

"Don't go there,"

"Of course, Roguey's probably imagining Remy in a skimpy pair of Speedos," he added.

Jaime grinned. He then tore his attention away from the TV to the couple before him. Real life was better than cartoons!

"Now, now, Roguey," he said as walked towards the seething girl. He then placed an arm around her. "That's normal for hot-blooded teenage girls like you."

"I'm not imagining you!" Rogue denied as a furious blush tinted her cheeks. "In your Speedos or otherwise," she shrugged him off.

"Does otherwise mean 'not wearing anything at all,' _cher_?" Remy grinned suggestively at her.

Jaime's head followed the conversation like a fan watching tennis.

Rogue's mouth dropped open. "NO!" She all but screamed. "I don't think of ya at all!"

"Ouch, _cher_," Remy said in mock pain. "That hurts,"

"Argh!" Rogue threw her hands up in surrender. "I give up. There's no getting your mind out of the gutter."

"So does that mean you'll take a dip with Remy, _petite_?"

Rogue sighed, signifying her defeat in the argument.

"Good." Remy gave her a smile. "Now, _petite_," he turned to Jaime. "Where's the package Remy gave you earlier?"

Jaime grinned as he reached behind the couch for a paper bag. "Here you go,"

"_Merci, homme_," Remy reached into the bag. "Now look what Remy and Kitty got you, _cher_," he said as he held out a wetsuit. 

Rogue took it from him suspiciously.

"Now Roguey can swim without fear of absorbing anyone," he smiled warmly. "And look, Remy even got himself one," he said as he held out another wetsuit.

Jaime nodded. "Got one too," he added. "That way, you wouldn't feel left-out not wearing swimsuits. And to protect me from sunburn, too," he shuddered as he remembered the pain he had recently endured for being out in the sun too long.

"I-" Rogue began. "I don't know what to say," she said softly.

"Then say we're going out there and enjoy the sun,"

But before Rogue could answer, she suddenly doubled up, as if in pain.

"_Chere_?"

"That's it!" Rogue thundered out. "Enough is enough!"

Remy looked at her in worry. "Rogue, if you don't want to swim, just tell Remy,"

Without looking at the two men, Rogue stalked off the room.

"Rogue!" Jaime and Remy called out at the same time.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing him in my head!" Rogue announced as she stalked in the professor's office where he and Ororo were.

"Rogue?" 

Remy and Jaime followed her behind.

"You want Apocalypse?" She asked them. "Then let's go get him."

**~tbc**

P.S.

I committed a booboo. The song last chap was Remember Me by Hoobastank and not Haunted by Poe. So sorry.

Sorry if the Rogue-Kurt thing seem artificial. When my brothers and me fight, we don't do a lot of apologizing afterwards. I mean, if one approaches the other, it's generally a sign of apology and we just forget about it. Argh!

And to those who requested for Remy to rap, sorry guys, I really can't picture him going on stage and performing. So I decided on a compromise. His singing voice for the Rogue only. Ah. The privileges of being a girlfriend.

On to the review stuff: my greatest appreciation goes to… **Holy-Psychic-Vulpix** (I failed to reply to your review last chapter because I uploaded chapter 12 before I received it. Sorry. Anyway, thanks. Me like fire. So I hope that this chap is up to your standards!), **Samm16** (You're one of those unfortunate few whose reviews I failed to reply to because I uploaded the chap before I received it. My sincerest apologies. Anyway, I know what you meant about Impact. Haven't watched it either, yet here I was, writing about it.), **Thunderfox150** (and just for that, you were able to drive all the exam depression go away. Thanks. Your words meant a lot to me), **Millenium mutant** (I'm sorry about your cousin. About the song, it's ok. Someone already gave me the singer, but thanks all the same), **Mercury Dream** (and since school is almost over, you can definitely count on me updating as often as I can, I promise you that), **MAD** (Alright. A concert coming up. See posters and print ads for details), **Black Phoenix** (Why does the name Martina McBride sound so familiar?  Anyway, again, Jaime had an itty-bitty part. Hope you enjoyed it), **Yumiko** (if anyone's to blame on Remy's perverted thoughts above, it'll be you. Your review prompted me to remember drunken conversations of my friends, but of course, I had to clean up the language 'coz drunken men aren't a pretty sight), **?** (thanks, and here's more!), **Anime addicted** (I can't take all the credit for the end part of last chapter. After all, it was a direct quotes from the comics. But thank you for adding me to your favorites list. I am so flattered!), **Rogue Pryde** (hey, wouldn't want you to turn psycho. I know too many already. Something about birds of the same feather…), **melissarxy1** (thanks. It's just my way of paying homage to the great minds who created the real drool-worthy characters Remy and Rogue and the genius who put them together), **Denial** (And they are together in the latest Xtreme Xmen. And if Marvel so much as hint as the two of them ever separating again…Anyway, a million thanks for your comment. It worked magic for my tired muses), **Eva May** (what can I say but thanks! Reviewers like you make all the pains of writing worth while. Like you, I haven't watched the latest season of Evo yet, so I have to content myself with writing about it. Anyway, this was originally a Remy-Rogue-Bobby triangle, but with the Apocalyptic twist, I wasn't able to pull that off. But yeah. I think Bobby has a thing on Rogue, at least in this fic. I just might elaborate on that part later), **UnknownSource** (I am flattered. Thanks for the shower of compliments. I'm not very satisfied with this chap very much, especially with the Kurt-Rogue thing. I mean, I would never imagine my brothers and me talking like that. Then again, I don't know if I could push my mom's statue off a cliff either, no matter how angry I was. Oh, well. Let's see how you guys find it), **rogue4evah** (oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, Jaime does have to avoid people to avoid replicating himself. Thanks for pointing that out!), **Weeble Wobble Chick** (yeah. Romyness=happiness for me too), **Destiny Phoenix** (thanks. Oh, you mean the fic! I thought you were talking about me. And I meant to apologize, I just learned of the mistake a few days ago, I misspelled your name in chapter 11. Sorry.), and **toya** (I can't wait to complete it too. XME plotbunnies are already trying to possess me with new stories, but I want to finish this one first).


	14. The Warrior is a Child

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

This chapter is dedicated to Amanda. She's the shooting star that graced our lives, giving light to everything in her path. She had the face of an angel, the touch of Midas, the laugh of a child. She only stayed for a little while, but the impressions she left would last forever. I love you.

RockStar 

**Chapter 14: The Warrior Is A Child**

Lately I've been winning battles left and right  
But even winners can get wounded in the fight  
People say that I'm amazing  
Strong beyond my years  
But they don't see inside of me  
I'm hiding all the tears

Jean Grey tucked an errant strand of red hair behind her ear as she took a deep breath before ascending the stairs to the X-Jet.

She couldn't help but feel scared. They were going to Apocalypse and one of her teammates was going to lead them to him.

Her eyes unconsciously sought out the girl with the two-toned hair. The two of them have never been close, and yet, in her hours when she was at the lowest, the teenage Goth was the one who pulled through for her. 

She had never had the chance to thank her… and after this, she may never have the chance to…

Green eyes sparkled with determination. Even without reading her thoughts, Jean knew that the younger girl was determined to see this through the very end, refusing to be enslaved by any other being anymore.

Shaking her head, she cleared her minds of such thoughts.

They would make it through this. 

They have to. _She _has to.

_And they don't know that I go running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while  
'Cause deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child_

Scott Summers finished loading the last of their supplies into the X-Jet.

This is it. The fight of their lives.

  
They would go against the first mutant, the most powerful enemy yet.

He hoped his team was ready.

Well, _she_ certainly was.

He couldn't help but feel proud for his Southern teammate. She had come a long way from the lost and lonely belle they first saw.

Now, she was ready to tackle the greatest obstacle to come her way. Not only that, but she was determined to win.

He knew that the odds were against them. _She_ knows that.

And yet, her defiant green eyes held something else, hope.

He read in a book somewhere that courage is continuing to fight even if you know everything was lost.

Scott Summers was afraid.

But through her, from her, and with her, he would draw strength.

  
  


  


_Unafraid because His armor is the best  
But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest  
People say that I'm amazing  
Never face retreat  
But they don't see the enemies  
That lay me at His feet_

Professor Xavier never felt any joy about sending his students to any sort of mission.

It was like sending your own children to war.

But what choice does he have?

He trained his students the best they could, and he knew that they were prepared for this.

But how could a father not worry about his children?

How could a father not worry most about the child he thought most vulnerable, the one with a rebellious streak, the confused one, the one who had been used and lied to? How could he not worry about his rogue child most of all?

But looking at her today, he would have never guessed that this was the same child they picked up from the snowy mountains months ago. That child was confused, frightened, at the end of her ropes. The young woman standing before her now knows what she wants. She's determined to do everything in her power to make amends with the sins that she was not at fault. She was willing to stake everything she has now just to get some peace, with herself, her friends, and the world.

But now, instead of sending his children to battle, he would lead them to it.

_And they don't know that I go running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while  
'Cause deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child  
   
  
_

Logan doesn't like it. He doesn't like it one bit.

Something was off, he could feel it in the air.

He sniffed, as if that would lead him to a clue to that something that was bothering him.

He noticed the way Red, Slim, and Chuck were looking at Stripes.

He growled as everything fell into place.

Stripes was preparing herself for a suicide mission.

She was taking them to Apocalypse, but no doubt to face the immortal's minions so that would free her for the first mutant.

She was dealt a bad hand. Her mutation, her powers, her family, her mother, and now Apocalypse who used her gift/curse.

After everything she went through, she doesn't deserve this. She deserves something better.

He vowed to keep his Stripes safe. Not just now. But forever.

_And they don't know that I go running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and look up for a smile  
'Cause deep inside this armor_

_  
  
_

Some people look at Kitty Pryde and see a valley girl with nothing but air between her skull.

For a while, it was easier to act that way her rather than go against the stereotypes. She wanted so badly to fit in, to belong.

But meeting _her_ had shown Kitty the other side.

_She_ who does not care about what other people think about her, so long as she can live with herself.

_She_ who was not afraid to go against the flow, if that meant the freedom to express herself.

_She_ who would rather be alone as herself, than surrounded with people pretending to be something she's not.

A lot of people think _she_ was lonely because she is often alone and snapping at other people.

Perhaps she was lonely. 

Perhaps not.

All that Kitty knows is that behind all that make-up, behind all that attitude, there is not a person more real than her roommate, not even Jean.

And Kitty was thankful that she had met her. She taught the young freshman not to be afraid of being who she is, not to be enslaved with the dictates of society that she would lose herself.

She taught Kitty how to be real.

And in exchange, Kitty offered her unconditional friendship.

So maybe she won't be alone again.

But now, Kitty stands in fear that she might loose her new-found friend.

If that happened, it would be Kitty who would be lonely.

Not all the friends in the world who would be able to replace this one.

Kitty promised herself that no matter what happened in this battle, she would not lose a friend.

_  
Deep inside this armor  
  
_

Kurt would not lose her, not when the two of them had just mended their relationship with each other.

He had once told her that the two of them were in this together, and he meant that, now more than ever.

He knew his sister intends to take Apocalypse on her own, he can feel it in his bones. He knew her better than she thinks. She can read the determination in her face, the intensity in her eyes.

And no matter what had happened between the two of them, notwithstanding the wedge that their mother had placed between them, she was still his sister.

She would not face Apocalypse alone. He would not let her.

And when that dreaded battle finally comes, he's got her back.

_Deep inside this armor  
  
_

Remy LeBeau leaned casually on the hangar door.

He rarely felt fear in his entire life. Growing up in the streets taught you to accept the few scraps that come your way. 

He knew hunger. He knew degradation. He knew violence. He knew death.

He knew how to accept things as they were.

He learned that people in your life never last for long.

But for once in his life, he had found something wonderful, something precious, something he was not willing to let go.

_She_ came to him as if to make up for the terrible things he went through.

It was unfair. She was his. And for the first time in a long time, he found somewhere where he belonged—with her. 

But now, there was a threat that she's going to be taken away from him.

And he wouldn't have that.

He would fight until the very last of his breath to keep that from happening.

For once in his pathetic life, he had something to fight for.

And fight for her, that's what he intends to do. Or die trying.__

_The warrior is a child_

Rogue had a sneaking suspicion that she was being watched. 

Slowly, she looked up and around. She swallowed nervously. "Uh, guys," she started. "Could you not look at me like that? You're making me kinda nervous, and I'm terrified enough as it is."

**~tbc**

P.S.

The song is The Warrior is a Child by Paris Twila.

sigh I know, I know. This chapter is short and kinda sucky, but I was depressed and I needed an outlet. One of my church mates passed away after a long battle with a disease. These last days, we visited her often to cheer her up, but it always ends up with her giving us joy. I kinda debated on whether or not I would post this, but in the end, I decided that I want to do something for her. I know that she's somehow up there, reading over my shoulders.

Amanda, I hope you're enjoying your time flying with the angels.


	15. Creep

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

A/N:

I'm OK now. Thanks for the reassurances.

Anyway, please disregard the Ascension Episodes in reading this. This is a whole new ending. I haven't watched any eps from the latest season, I heard only rumors, then read the summary of the first ep, so this may be waaay off tangent. 

Plus, I don't write action scenes very well and this is a romace fic, so I skipped them entirely. I know, I know, I am such a cheater, but if you want some action, you would've waited forever before I could update. Sorry.

What else? Um, oh, yeah. Does anyone know what Wolverine's nickname for Storm? 

And would there be a new season of XME?

Thanks. ^^

RockStar 

**Chapter 15: Creep**

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very special  
  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
  
I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here  
  
She's running out again  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs  
  
Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here

"I don't think you're a creep," Kurt frowned at the woman he called sister for the past few months.

_Rogue gave him a slow smile as she put down the guitar she was holding. "I know. It's just a song," she shrugged._

_"Well, just to make sure," he said to her brightly as he gave him a hug. "You're not a creep. You're my sister. And you belong here, with me and the X-Men,"_

_"And don't forget, to this Cajun." Remy added his two-cents worth as he walked inside Rogue's room._

_"Hey!" Kurt protested. "We're kinda having a brother-sister moment here!"_

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to clear her mind. 

You belong here, with me and the X-men.

**No. You belong with me. Together, my child, we could rule the world. **

And don't forget, to this Cajun.

**Think about it, child. I could give you your heart's desires.**

****

"Rogue?" Kurt gently shook his sister. She looked like she was having a nightmare.

Rogue moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Everythin' OK back there?" A worried Remy called out.

"I'm fine," Rogue grumbled. "Just peachy."

"Good," Remy turned back to shuffling his cards. "'Cause you and Remy, _chere_, we're gonna kick Apocalyptic butt."

Amanda Sefton frowned as she entered the gates of the hi-tech Institute owned by Professor Charles Xavier. She had been at the gates for ten minutes now, ringing the doorbell but no one had answered. Earlier, she had tried calling, but all she got was the machine. She frowned. For a house full of teenagers, the place sure looks deserted.

And truth be told, she was worried. She had gotten a message from Kurt the night before saying that some of them are leaving that morning to an unspecified location. She had hoped that she was able to reach her boyfriend before they left, but it was as if all of the people inside were gone. Either that, or they were busy someplace else.

Amanda saw that the front door was open, just as the gates were. Frowning, she entered the Institute and called out.

Her voice echoed and died, but no one had answered her.

She walked further. "Kurt?" She shouted. "Kitty? Rogue? Anyone?"

Then, she heard a groan. 

"Hello?" She called out as she ran towards the direction of the sound. She knew him as Sam, the friendly and polite southern guy. He was on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness. "Sam?"

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened here?" Amanda asked.

"Rogue," Sam groaned. "She did it again,"

Ororo slowly navigated the X-Jet to land on the first stretch of land they saw. "We're here."

Professor Xavier turned expectantly to Rogue. "We traced Apocalypse's power here. The rest is up to you, Rogue,"

Rogue took a deep breath as she stared straight ahead. "I'm really sorry about this," she muttered as she stripped off her gloves.

"Stripes?" Wolverine asked uncertainly as Rogue stood up and faced Kurt, who was the nearest to her. 

Hank McCoy tried his best to contact the X-Jet. He was left behind because they knew that they would be able to utilize his knowledge better behind a computer. Hank had agreed, but now, he was regretting his decision. He should've been with them.

He had traced the vehicle in Mexico. It was now stationary. 

He had woken up earlier with a severe headache. Then, he felt fear. Rogue had unwittingly betrayed them once again. 

"Mr. McCoy!" Bobby called out excitedly. "I think I got something!'

Hank immediately stood up and went to Bobby's station.

"H-Hank?" The reception was filled with static, but he knew it was Ororo.

"Storm!" Hank replied excitedly. "Storm, where's Rogue? I believe she's still under the influence of—"

"It's too late, Hank," Ororo replied. "She drained everyone aboard the jet and left hours ago."

Hank sighed. So his warning had come too late. "She did the same here," he sighed. "So what's the plan?"

"Gambit was able to plant a tracking device on Rogue before she drained him. We're planning to go after her and Apocalypse."

Hank frowned. "Do you need back-up?"

"Negative, Hank. I think the professor intends to talk to Apocalypse, then take it from there."

Running out of French curses, Remy had switch to English, much to the annoyance of Logan, who could hear every word the Cajun spoke.

Truth be told, Logan wanted to swear himself. But he knew Ororo and Chuck wouldn't approve, not in front of the teens. 

Looking around him, Logan thought that it was kind of ridiculous. The professor took eight people with him in order to defeat the greatest mutant the world has ever known. Well, now their numbers had dwindled to seven, plus the professor.

In retrospect, Logan realized that maybe the professor hadn't plan to engage in full battle after all. But then again, if the professor's face was anything to go by after they all woke up, Logan figured that the professor was expecting Rogue to do the dirty-work for them.

After all, the kid did absorb Apocalypse and had demonstrated that she had gotten better control of her powers since then.

But now, all those plans were for naught as they found out that there was more of Apocalypse in her head than they thought.

Rogue stood at the foot of the large pyramid where she knew Apocalypse was waiting for her.

She lifted her arms up and slowly, she began to lift up. Midway up the pyramid, she saw Magneto, Angel, and Mersmero guarding the gates. 

"Hello, child. He's waiting for you."

If Rogue was surprised at the last guardian of the pyramid, she didn't show it. 

Rogue barely looked at Mystique as she waved her had. Dutifully, the gates opened and Rogue flew inside.

"There!" Kitty cried out excitedly as she saw the looming pyramid before them. 

Ororo, with the tracking device, nodded. "She's already inside."

"Let's go get her," Wolverine said as he started to run forward.

"Wait!" Charles cried out.

But before Wolverine can go very far, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, _homme_?" Gambit asked as he ran after the older man.

Wolverine growled. "Magneto,"

Kurt looked up, just in time to see the man called Angel swoop down at him. With a startled yelp, Kurt ported just before he was hit. Kitty, who was behind him, merely phased the Angel through.

"Witch!" With a yell, Mystique launched herself at Storm, who flew in the air to avoid the attack.

"Mersmero," Charles muttered as he placed his hand on his temple and attempted to defeat the man in his own turf.

_Welcome, child, _Apocalypse did not speak with words, yet the teenager understood in her mind the greeting as she walked closer to him. 

Behind Apocalypse was the device that he intended to use to turn all humans into mutants, the same device that entrapped him all those years.

But this time, he wouldn't let anyone betray him. 

He appraised Rogue before him.

Yes. She would do nicely. 

The device had sucked his life force dry the first time he tried it. But now, he had a new battery to power it. Rogue.

The child he had used to replenish his depleted powers would do nicely as his substitute.

With a mental command, the metallic pod opened.

Rogue's sacrifice would mean the dawn of the new era of mutant-kind.

_Step inside, my child,_ Rogue almost couldn't say no to the almost-telepathic command.

"Sorry, boss," Gambit said as he charged the metal bucket Magneto always wore on his head. The helmet was supposed to protect the older man against telepathic attacks, unfortunately, it seemed useless in the face of the world's first mutant.

Charles, on the other hand, had brought Mersmero down to his knees. A few minutes later, Mersmero was unconscious. Kitty stood behind the professor, phasing the two of them whenever danger came their way.

Summoning the powers of the wind, a small whirlwind had enclosed Mystique. The latter, unable to breathe, fell down on her knees, unconscious.

"Mother!" Kurt cried out as he ported just outside the small cyclone, which gradually ceased, until Kurt could hold the shape-shifter in his hands. 

Jean and Scott had taken out Angel.

Magneto immediately took off his helmet, enabling Charles to use his mind on him.

"W-what happened?" Angel groaned.

"Warren?" Scott asked dubiously.

"S-scott?"

"Professor, did you remove Apocalypse's hold on them?" Jean asked.

The professor frowned. He had attempted earlier, but failed. What had changed? How come he was now able to get through the three people under Apocalypse's control?

"Something's happened inside that diverted Apocalypse's attention away from his horsemen." The professor said.

"Stripes," Wolverine growled.

_Step inside_.

"No." Rogue said firmly.

Apocalypse was surprised. He thought he had the girl under his control.

"You can't control me. Not anymore."

It was weird. Her and Apocalypse, they spoke different languages, yet they understood each other. 

"I've got you in here," Rogue tapped her temple. "I know you. I have your powers in me."

_That is but an imprint of my psyche_. Apocalypse lifted up his hand. Does this child expect to defeat him?

"You're right." Rogue nodded. "I can't beat you. But we can,"

_Who? Your pathetic friends?_

"No." Rogue said. "We." Suddenly, Rogue started to multiply until there were about ten Rogues in the room. "Get ready, sugah, there's more from where we came from."

"Rogue!" Gambit, in a sudden burst of energy, summoned the last of his strength to charge the rock door. He knew Rogue was just behind the wall. He can feel her.

Now aided by Magneto, Mystique, and Angel, their little team had fought their way through the pyramid, against the robotic beasts that guarded the central tomb. Through Beast's guidance, they were able to locate the quickest route towards the center of the pyramid.

They all dove for cover as the rock exploded.

Unfortunately, another layer of wall separated them from Rogue.

Fortunately, it was made of metal. And who else was with them but the master of magnetism himself?

On his command, Magneto was able to open the door.

"Rogue!" Ororo gasped.

They saw Rogue was inside the device that trapped Apocalypse. However, she was not alone. The first mutant was also with her in it, lying on his back, with Rogue on top of him, holding on to his head, while he was attempting to pry her hands off.

"Jean, close the door!" She yelled.

"Rogue!" Gambit screamed as her ran towards her, only to fall on his knees, feeling Apocalypse's power.

Rogue and Apocalypse seemed to be trapped in a psychic battle of their own.

Apocalypse held out his hand.

Kitty screamed as she felt herself being held against the wall, a hand on her throat.

Wolverine snarled as he lunged at Apocalypse, but an invisible barrier held him back.

"Close the door!" Rogue repeated.

Xavier attempted to contact Apocalypse telepathically, Scott used his laser eyebeams, and Jean used her telekinetic powers against the invisible barrier, to no avail.

Kurt and Angel tried to get Kitty out, but no amount of phasing or porting could release Apocalypse's hold on her.

"Magneto!" Rogue changed her tactic. "Close the damn door!"

"_Chere_, no!"

Magneto closed his eyes. "Forgive me, child." He said as he focused all his powers on closing the entrance of the pod.

"No! Rogue!" Kurt and Mystique screamed.

Charles closed his eyes, unable to watch his student's sacrifice.

"Rogue!" Gambit screamed helplessly. "_Non_!"

Apocalypse fought Magneto's powers.

"I can't do it alone," Magneto said slowly. "I need the telekinetic's help.

"Jean," Scott turned to his girlfriend. "Do it."

"But Scott," Jean's eyes widened.

"We have no choice," Ororo agreed.

_He's right. Do it, Jean. _A tear fell down Xavier's cheeks.

Through the combined powers of Jean and Magneto, the door shut for the final time.

_I'll be back!_ The threat echoed in their minds.

"NOOOO!"

**~to be concluded**

P.S.

And no, I'm not doing this because I wanted everyone to be depressed. I'm OK now. I swear. 

Thanks to those who reviewed chapters 13 and 14. Thank you for all your support. I can't answer all your reviews personally because I was overwhelmed. I still am. Nice to know that although I can't see your faces, your words have touched me inside. Thanks guys.

This chapter is for **Millenium mutant**, _Samm 16_, **Yumiko**, _Black Phoenix_, **Ishandahalf**, _Katrina5_, **remy's gal**, _mAd RoGuE_, **Rogue4787**, _sage_, **Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**, _Holy-Psychic-Vulpix_, **Trapped in Icy Flame**, shyne, **Calliann**, _Sunset Rose_, **ChaosCat**, _rogue4eva_, **jskullguy**, _Weeble Wobble Chic_, **DaughterofDeath**, _Denial_, **LuluDucky**, and to those I missed, I'm sorry, but my head's more messed up than I care to believe. 


	16. Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own no character, no singer, no song used in this fic.

RockStar 

**Chapter 16: Haunted**

"Uh!" Bobby winced in disgust as he packed his electric guitar inside its case. "I can't believe more protesters showed up than actual audiences.

"Let's face it. Without Scarlett, we're just another band trying to break through," Kitty sighed.

"Just another mutant band, you mean," Kurt corrected as he tucked his drumsticks inside his back pocket before gesturing outside where the police were trying to control the crowd.

Bobby smirked. "But I heard people saying that Jaime might be the next biggest thing since _the Hansons_,"

Jaime grimaced as he stood up from where he was sitting on the stage. "I hate _the Hansons_,"

That night was a night of confusing emotions. 

It was supposed to be his big break. Bobby's band had chosen him to replace Scarlett as their singer. Scarlett, whom he was told as no other than his friend and mentor, Rogue?

But that thought which brought him so much excitement also brought him sadness.

"Sounds just like something Rogue would say," Kurt said wistfully. And everybody fell silent.

How could Jaime ever replace Rogue?

No one ever could.

"Alright. Everyone out through the backdoor." Logan appeared, herding them out, away from the cold, harsh reality of the real world.

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs after waking up from his afternoon nap. He made a beeline to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Pausing outside the kitchen door, he heard cupboards opening and closing, along with a few thumping sounds. He opened the door. "What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

"Hiding the spices. It's the Cajun's turn to make dinner and I'm not in the mood for anything chili tonight. Wanna help?"

Kurt nodded with a manic grin. How could he say no to the girl they almost lost to Apocalypse.

"Hey, Bobby wanted me to ask you something," Kurt said as more containers were given to him.

"If it's about the band, I'll think about it,"

Kurt's tail wagged sideways, glad that he was finally having a decent conversation with his sister. "Why won't you go back?"

Rogue shrugged. "After everything that's happened, I guess I just want to stop and smell the flowers, I guess."

"Fair enough," Kurt admitted. "Jaime's good, though. And if it took you too long to decide, then don't be surprised if we won't let you back,"

Rogue grinned as she tossed him a couple of containers.

Kurt was just glad that he had his sister back and he couldn't help but remember that day when he almost lost her.

_Through the combined powers of Jean and Magneto, the door shut for the final time._

I'll be back!_ The threat echoed in their minds._

_"NOOOO!"_

_Gambit fell to his knees. "Roguey," he whispered weakly._

_Scott swallowed painfully as he placed a hand on Gambit's shoulders, a hand that was meant to comfort._

_With a fierce shout Wolverine lunged at the wall and buried his claws through it._

_"I am sorry for your loss," Mageto told Xavier softly after a moment of awkward silence. Xavier merely nodded._

_Jean and Kitty were openly crying, hugging each other._

_Kurt, who had screamed earlier, was fighting a loosing battle against his emotions._

_Mystique faced him. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "My son," and together, they grieved for their fallen family._

_With a sob, Kurt stepped forward to bury his face into his mother's neck._

_It was true. Tragedy does bring people together._

_But even this was too high a price to pay._

_Warren hovered above them, like an avenging angel who came to redeem the brokenhearted. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move._

_"Aw, man." A distinctively familiar voice groaned. "Did anyone got the number on that bus?"_

_Kurt's head popped up. "Sister?"_

_"Kurt?" A voice from a different location asked. "That you?"_

_"Wait. What's going on here?" Again, it was the same voice, but yet again, it came from a different part of the room._

_The previously grieving members of their tiny group, looked around in confusion._

_From different corners of the shadowy room, three Rogues stepped into the light._

_"Roguey!" _

_It was as confusing as it was funny._

_Gambit rushed forward and hugged one Rogue, Mystique and Kurt the other, Kitty and Jean the last one._

_Then, two other Rogues appeared, one supporting the other._

_"Man," Kurt laughed weakly as he hastily wiped the tears from his face, yet not letting go of his sister. "How many of you are there?"_

"Hey,"

Kurt jumped as another Rogue went into the room. He sighed. He was never going to get used to the fact that there was now five Rogues running around the mansion.

According to the professor, Rogue had received a power boost from Apocalypse, enabling her to maintain a number of her copies for so long.

Everyone in the Institute reacted differently. The New Mutants were confused. Most of the original team was dismayed at the thought of handling more than one Rogue. Kitty was complaining about the lack of room space. Kurt was enjoying his suddenly large family. Logan and professor X kept pushing Rogue, testing her limits. Beast was in scientific heaven, performing a number of tests. 

But the Cajun…

"Remy's coming back," Rogue said to her copy.

"Hurry, Kurt, port out of here with those stuff," the original Rogue Kurt was talking to told him.

Kurt nodded as he ported.

Just as the fuzzy elf disappeared, Remy entered the kitchen with his arm around Rogue, the third one in the room. 

"_Dieu_," he grinned suggestively. "It's like a dream come true."

All three Rogues glared at him.

He gulped. "Or maybe not."

"Remy!" 

Remy shot out of bed, surprised at the sudden invasion of the Rogues of his room in the middle of the night. Not that he was complaining, but…

"Roguey?" He asked, suddenly alert. "What's going on? And where's the other one?"

The four Rogues positioned themselves in his bed. At any other time, Remy would've enjoyed the situation immensely. But not now, something's quite not right.

"She disappeared," one of them said.

"The clones are beginning to fade." Another whispered.

Fear entered Remy's eyes.

Although like Jaime, Rogue has the ability to pull back the clones to the original. Only she refused, afraid that the original was the one imprisoned with Apocalypse. So the clones stayed. But the professor warned them that the time would come when even Rogue's powers would not anymore maintain the copies.

All Rogues clung to Remy.

And another one of the four begun to fade. "I guess I'm not the real thing either," she whispered before she disappeared.

"We gotta tell the professor," Remy said as he began to disentagle himself from the bed sheets. 

"No!" All three remaining Rogues shouted as they clung to him, careful not to let their flesh touch Remy's.

"Just stay here, please," one beseeched.

"I need you tonight, Remy." Another said.

Remy nodded as he pulled the three closer. And that's how they spent the rest of the night.

The second one faded around sunrise, and Remy found himself holding on tightly to the last one.

"Remy,"

"Hmm?"

"If I'm not the—"

"Shh, _chere_, don't talk like that,"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I love you, Rem," she finally broke the silence.

Remy felt as if he had been punched on the gut. "I know. Love you, too, _cher_." He buried his face in her hair.

He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't!

"Morning, Logan," a familiar voice greeted him just as he was about to head back to the Institute from his morning exercises.

Logan snarled as he was once again face to face with none other than Nick Fury.

"I have something that might be of interest to you,"

Logan didn't say anything. He merely sniffed around, trying to figure out if the man before him came alone.

"We have been maintaining the containment unit of Apocalypse."

Logan looked at anything but Fury.

"There were two mutant signatures inside. But this morning, one of the signatures disappeared."

Logan blinked in surprise.

"Not that we'd open the unit and find out for ourselves,"

"Stripes," with that, Logan stood up and walked away.

Rogue sniffed and looked at the clock on Remy's nightstand. "Spongebob Squarepants?" She asked incredulously.

Remy shifted. "Borrowed it from Jaime," he mumbled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Weird." She admitted. "And I gotta go into the bathroom," she tried to get up but found out that Remy had a death grip on her.

"_Non_," he insisted. "Maybe later."

Rogue sighed. "But I really gotta go," she almost whined a moment later.

"Then Remy's gotta go with you,"

Rogue snorted. "You've got to be kidding me, Cajun,"

"It's just that," he began. Never mind."

Rogue turned around to face him. "I promise I won't disappear without saying goodbye," she said.

"I don't want you to say goodbye, _petite_," he whispered.

But by then, Rogue was halfway across the room to the door.

But before she can turn the knob, the door burst open.

"Stripes!"

"Logan!" Rogue cried out.

Logan stalked over to her and with one arm, pulled the young girl to his chest. "Good news, darling," he said gruffly, but both Rogue and Remy felt the underlying emotions in the elder man. "There's only one mutant left in the chamber." Logan, too, had been scared that the real Stripes was the one who had kept Apocalypse in the chamber. "You're the last one," 

Rogue felt the tears fall down her cheek. "Logan," her voice was muffled by Logan's chest.

"_Cher_,"

Logan let Rogue go, knowing that there are other people who had to hear the news. "I'll go tell the others."

After Logan left, Remy took Rogue in his arms. "Shh. It's alright, _chere_," he soothed her.

"I'm alright," she nodded.

And after that, Remy had only one regret left. That he couldn't press his lips on Rogue's to make her feel just how happy he was. But right now, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was in his arms. Safe, happy, and for her to stay there and in that way for a long, long time.

Hank McCoy ventured out of his lab, intent on hunting down one of the students. "Oh, Rogue, there you are. Can you spare a moment of time so I can have a word with you?"

Rogue, who was in the kitchen talking to Kitty while the younger girl was cooking something that resembled a pot of chili, grinned. "Sure, Mister McCoy."

Hank beamed at her. It had been two weeks since the Apocalypse incident. A week since the clone scare. And lately, Rogue had been smiling a lot. She had slowly come out of her shell. Hank believes that she was more at peace with herself now. And he was also sure that the smooth-talking Cajun had something to do with that. "If you would follow me to my lab, I have some theory that might be of interest to you,"

Rogue and Kitty exchanged glances.

"Didn't know you like science and theories and stuff," Kitty whispered when Mr. McCoy turned his back to walk back to his lab.

"I don't."

"Rogue!" Hank called out from just outside the kitchen.

"Coming!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, 1 of X!" The emcee announced as Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, and Jaime ran onstage.

All four took their instruments, with Jaime on bass, the same one that Rogue had given him.

Suddenly, smoke filled the stage. Rogue, using her brother's power ported in.

The crowd went wild. It was the first time she appeared since she took leave.

Rogue, as Scarlett, grinned. She took the mike. "You know," she said to the crowd. "I went through a lot this past month. That's why I had to step back and re-evaluate my life. But that's OK. I'm back now. And that's all that matters." She grinned as Kurt cued the beat. Taking center stage, she took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_      Come here_

_      Pretty please_

_      Can you tell me where I am_

_      You won't you say something_

_      I need to get my bearings_

_      I'm lost_

_      And the shadows keep on changing_

_      And I'm haunted_

_      By the lives that I have loved_

_      And actions I have hated_

_      I'm haunted_

_      By the lives that wove the web_

_      Inside my haunted head_

_      Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_      Don't cry,_

_      There's always a way_

_      Here in November in this house of leaves_

_      We'll pray_

_      Please, I know it's hard to believe_

_      To see a perfect forest_

_      Through so many splintered trees_

_      You and me_

_      And these shadows keep on changing_

_      And I'm haunted_

_      By the lives that I have loved_

_      And actions I have hated_

_      I'm haunted_

_      By the promises I've made_

_      And others I have broken_

_      I'm haunted_

_      By the lives that wove the web_

_      Inside my haunted head_

_      I'll always... always_

_      I'll always want you_

_      I'll always need you_

_      I'll always love you_

_      And I will always miss you_

_      Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_      Come here_

_      No I won't say please_

_      One more look at the ghost_

_      Before I'm gonna make it leave_

_      Come here_

_      I've got the pieces here_

_      Time to gather up the splinters_

_      Build a casket for my tears_

_      I'm haunted_

_      (By the lives that I have loved)_

_      I'm haunted_

_      (By the promises I've made)_

_      I'm haunted_

_      By the hallways in this tiny room_

_      The echos there of me and you_

_      The voices that are carrying this tune_

_      Ba da pa pa..._

"You were great, _chere_," Remy grinned as she saw Rogue, who was now back in her original form.

"Thanks," she grinned as he stood up and helped her to her seat. 

"Care to tell me why it was Scarlett I saw on stage and not my Roguey?"

Rogue shrugged. "Well, Scarlett's the star. She's the one who goes on stage and sing and becomes popular and has fans. And Rogue. She sings because it's fun. I think that becoming famous and having fun would put pressure on Rogue, then she's not going to have fun anymore." Then she groaned. "Great. You've got me talking in the third person, too, Cajun."

Remy laughed at that. Rogue smiled at him, delighted at his laugh.

"Cher, you have no idea what your smile does to Remy's insides." He said as he sat beside her, intimately close.

Rogue reddened as she bit her lip.

Remy groaned. "Don't do that, _petite_," 

Rogue's eyes widened. "Sorry," 

He sighed. "Not your fault." He dismissed it. But Remy could sense that Rogue's mood had plummeted. He cursed himself. "Look, _cher_, it's OK. It's Remy's fault."

Rogue shook her head. 

"Look those stuff, it doesn't matter anyway. All Remy needs is right here," he squeezed her gloved hand.

"You it doesn't matter that I can't kiss you and—" Rogue blushed even redder. "You know, do those other stuff with you,"

"It don't matter to Remy none." He told her, tilting her chin so he could drown himself in Rogue's emerald eyes. And he grinned slightly. "Maybe if you're older and legal, Remy could teach you other stuff. But right now, Remy's a content man."

Rogue smiled at him. "Thank ya." She said. "You're so sweet,"

Remy grinned back. "Just don't let it spread around."

Then, Rogue leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Remy's eyes widened. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He didn't feel the pull of her powers. "Rogue," he breathed her name.

"Mr. McCoy had this theory about bio-magnetic fields and using Mag's powers," she began with a smirk, enjoying the stunned look on her boyfriend's face. "He said that by surrounding my body with a thin film of magnetic energy, it would create a barrier that would prevent my powers from leaking."

"So you can touch now?"

"_Oui_." Rogue said. "It took me a few days to get the hang of it. But since Apocalypse's power boost, extending my borrowed powers was a snap."

"_Cher_,"

"But no pressure here, right? I mean, it's OK that we don't get to kiss and stuff." Rogue smirked. 

But the smile was immediately wiped from her face when Remy's lips descended into hers with a desperation that both frightened and excited her.

Moments later, they broke apart.

"_Cher_," Remy's forehead touched her. "You have no idea how much Remy wanted to do that since the first time he laid eyes on you,"

Rogue smiled. "You're pretty good,"

"It's you're first kiss, _cher_," Remy snorted as he pulled back, but kept his arms around Rogue. He had now plans of lettine her go anytime soon. "How can you tell?"

Rogue laughed. "Second, actually,"

Remy stiffened at that news.

"Remember, I kissed you when I was trying to steal your powers for the first time."

"That doesn't count. We barely even remember that incident,"

"And I've got a lot of memories of a kiss in here," Rogue tapped her temple. 

"Well, Remy's just glad you enjoy kissing him." Remy said as he stole a quick kiss from Rogue's lips. "'Cause we'd be doing a lot of that from this point on."

Rogue snorted. "You sound too sure of yourself. And didn't I hear you say a while ago that it doesn't even matter?"

Remy grinned, but instead of answering, he pulled her closed. "Love you, Roguey."

"Love you too, Swamp Rat."

Once again, Remy's lips had found hers. And for the first time in a long while, Rogue felt that she had found where she belonged. In Bayville. With the X-Men. With her friends. With Remy.

**~and they lived happily ever after. The end.**

PS.

Once again it slipped my mind. The song last chap was Creep by Radiohead. The song in this chap is Haunted by Poe.

Alright. I'm done now. Can't believe it's finally over cries a river I had fun. Hope you did too.  And I can't believe someone actually guessed the ending!

Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed chapter 15: **DaughterofDeath**, _ishandahalf_, **Denial**, _jskullguy_, **Calliann**, _rogue4eva_, **epona**, _sage_, **mAd** **RoGue**, _Anime addicted_, **Katrina5**, _Yumiko_, **Holy-Psychic-Vulpix**, _RaVeN_*_NYC_, **Samm16**, _hush_, **DemonRogue13**, _Roguie_89_, **no** **touchies**, _Millenium mutant_, **Taineyah**, _icephoenix8_, **kyma**, _shyne_, **charice**, and _everstar2731_.

And the grand prize goes to **Black Pheonix** who actually guessed what I was planning to do. Is this story that predictable?

sighs anyway, I'm just glad school's over.


End file.
